My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legends Of Everfree
by SkullReaper790
Summary: When Canterlot Highschool goes on a trip to Camp Everfree, they're surprised to find a magical force is causing strange things to happen around camp. With the help of the Mane 6 and especially Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle must confront the dark 'Midnight Sparkle' within herself and embrace her newfound magical abilities to save the camp. READ AND REVIEW! #R&R #PleaseSupport
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Hello, fucking everybody, I am SkullSlim690. My twin pathetic brother is no longer available, *He smirked* since after his death, I officially mourn his loss. Any who, let us start with the story or movie and stop thinking about my fucking brothers death. For those of you who will mourn his loss, I swear I'll track you down and slice your throat with my large knife. I am doing the fourth installment of 'Equestria Girls' known to bronies along with pegasisters, the 'Legends Of Everfree' that movie hits the internet but who cares it is the internet, and you can not really blame him.**

 **Oh, yeah, I might put some few characters in the story which is the two MPD officers along with Antonio, as well as Teranis and Crowned Princess Fluphessea Xhikai of Vernakia. I must apologized about the 'Friendship Games' story, since my dunderhead twin brother tries to put all his OC's, so I blame him for putting too much Characters. Alex, Dietrich, Ivan, along with the eleven element bearers went to Crystal Prep to enroll there. So, here goes! Let the tale commence right now!**

 **A/N: Another thing, Antonio speaks english for the first time, since Alexandria turns off his translator chip inside his brain after the Friendship Games.**

 **My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legends Of Everfree**

 **Chapter I: Prolouge**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro**

 **#PleaseSupport**

 **#R &R**

 _Location: Twilights Room_

 _Time: 8:05 A.M._

 _Date: October 1, 2016_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Sci-Twi, Sunset Shimmer, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Midnight Sparkle, POV** )

( **Play 'Peaceful Sound Effect' By: Unknown** )

As daylight sparkles from the atmosphere inside Twilight Sparkle's room, the glasses wearing girl were very fast asleep peacefully in her bed while her pet dog trances at the bunks edge. Twilight dreams in her nightmares, by turning back and forth on her bunk repeatedly. "No," she replied talking into her sleep. "It can't be," she commented worriedly. "It isn't true." Spike perceives Twilight's friends outside the door, the purple dog then hops down on the bed barking happily. "Um, Twilight?" Fluttershy inquired in a silent tone, but another knock on the door has been heard. "Twilight!" Rainbow Dash shouted at the door. "The bus for Camp Everfree leaves in ten minutes!" she blurted out, until Twilight woke up wiping her eyes removing the remains of bacteria.

The former student of Crystal Prep makes a grasped, as she slept for all most an hour in her bed. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no!" she yelled abruptly disconnected the blanket over her body, grabbing her glasses at the side desk putting them on. "I can't believe I overslept!" she uttered in realization, abandoning her bed quickly standing up. Sunset suddenly accessed the room of Twilight, as her other friends barge in walking anywhere at the room, assisting her new friend packing up any items for the camp. "Me neither," the amber skinned girl replied inserting her hips, as she jaunted by Twilight's bed. "That's not like you." She responded tensely.

"I know!" she answered back, Twilight immediately went to her closet opening her luggage packing some important items for camping, Rainbow Dash was holding Twilight's old hoodie with her hands.

"Don't you have a super-annoying alarm clock that goes?" Pinkie Pie demanded wildly, imitating the alarm clock buzzer. She then stretched her hand, peeling Twilight's pillow revealing an alarm clock that buzzes on, as Sunset presses the snoozed button on Twilight's alarm clock stopping it in progress.

"It's gonna be fine," Sunset Shimmer responded in reassured manner. "We'll help you pack." Spike was sitting next to Twilight's suitcase, As he panted heavily beaming in delight. Rarity then grips Twilight's fall formal dress with her hand, Applejack became furious about the indigo hair girls dress.

"We're gonna be out in the woods," Applejack sighed with gestures. "When's she gonna need that?" she inquired angrily, Rarity formed a mundane looks facing AJ.

"If we were going to the moon," The indigo haired girl responded smiling diffidently. "I'd insist she'd pack an evening gown," Rarity pointed to herself. "One never knows, darling." She replied elevating her finger, the athletic girl zips up Twilight's buggage and carries it with a positive smile.

"Lemme just get changed," The glasses wearing girl grabs a t-shirt by the closet, and it has a emblem of camp everfree, Twilight then pose in front of the mirror until she notice two dark wings, Twilight began to see that her alter-ego had returned.

"Midnight Sparkle!?" The Equestria Girls yelled in unison.

"How is this possible?" Twilight inquired curling her lips. "Sunset Shimmer helped me defeat you at the Friendship Games!" she asserted wildly, hanging her head in terrified expression.

"You and your friends can never truly defeat me!" she crackled in maniacal laughter, as her room began collapsing, her other friends started to vanish each one of them minus for Twilight. The formerly student of Crystal Prep were quaking in fear. "Midnight Sparkle's a part of you! I'll always be there waiting in the darkest shadows of your mind!" Midnight Sparkle appears behind Twilight grabbing her. As more of her room continously collapsing she began to walk back slightly, as the floor breaks away beneath Twilight's feet, she along with her darker half are the only ones present in a dark space floating with objects surrounding them. "I'll be back, Twilight!" Twilight's alter-ego responded clawing her hands at the air, the glasses wearing girl became so scared, as her darker half emerged behind her. "And _this_ time," she uttered holding her shoulder, Midnight Sparkle immediately fused with Twilight."I won't stop 'til I have _all_ the magic!" Her face began emerging with one light bluish horn, pair of dark wings and a mascara had appeared in her face.

Twilight began screamed in terror. "No!"

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Camp Everfree Bus_

 _Time: 7:00 A.M._

 _Date: October 1, 2016_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Sunset, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Norman, Yevheniy, Teranis, Antonio, Crowned Princess Fluphessea Xhikai, Principal Celestia, Vice-Principal Luna, Sunny Flare, POV** )

( **Play 'Gracemercy Park Hotel' By: Edwin McCain** )

"STOP!" The glasses wearing girl blurted cowering herself.

Spike place his paw on Twilight to stop screaming, waking her up from her nightmare, Pinkie Pie along with Sunset Shimmer heard her yelled in her seat. "Twilight, wake up!" The purple dog wearing a cap responded, Twilight only creates an incompetent atmosphere around her friends that she was haunted by her alter-ego.

"We _can't_ stop, silly!" The party girl teenager responded placing her hands at the shoulder seat. "We're not there yet!" Pinkie Pie replied blurting out with excitement, until Sunset Shimmer started to get worried about the glasses wearing girl.

"Hey," The tan skinned girl maintained in anxious tone. "Are you okay?" she inquired worriedly.

"Are you okay, miss Twilight?" The Protoss/Human hybrid questioned the glasses wearing girl, as she was now wearing a shirt with an emblem of camp everfree, and she also wears her armor hoodie concealing her shirt, she also have khaki short and a pair of self-lacing Nike sneakers.

"Heh," Twilight replied producing a fake smile. "I'm fine." She added grinning widely, as Sunset stared at her with skeptical looks.

"I do not think she is not fine at all." An odd voice suddenly replied with Ukrainian accent, causing them to get his attention.

"What do you mean, Yevheniy?" Twilight interrogated the Ukrainian MPD officer. "I'm perfectly fine, see?" she inquired showing her hands, as Eugene was wearing a v-neck shirt with an emblem of camp everfree printed on his shirt, a black short, and a pair of gray sneakers.

"She's not," another voice interposed but in Vernarkian accent, she was wearing a black v-neck t-shirt with an emblem of camp everfree printed on her shirt, covering it with dark vest, a soldier short with black converse sneakers on her feet. "I'm possibly one hundred percent sure that she's not fine," she responded pulling out her Dream Ipad, a device that Alex invented which see peoples dream. "You were haunted by Midnight Sparkle again, aren't you?" Fluphessea then turned her device in front of Twilight noticing her alter-ego as the screen were flickering, Twilight began curled her lips, as she was still terrified about her nightmare.

"Cut it out guys," An American MPD officer chimes in, defending Twilight from teasing. "Stop teasing Twilight," Norman replied sitting on his seat, as he was now wearing a black t-shirt with an emblem of camp everfree, along with that an MPD insignia were behind his shirt, a pair of denim short, also a pair of high-top converse sneakers. "And for the record Twilight needs some space," he commented. "I'm sure she'll forget Midnight Sparkle, because she's just _manipulating_ her with such nonsense words." He uttered confidently, causing Twilight to smile.

"We're not teasing her, silly." Pinkie Pie replied happily. "We were just checking her if she's all right," she added smiling widely. "Man, your just like Bernard who shouts all the time." The party girl shove his one hand at Norman, as he didn't respond at all just crossing his arms in disgust.

"MPD…." Sunset Shimmer sighed as she was staring at the bus window.

"Hey, Norman," Twilight called the American MPD officer, causing him to get the attention over the glasses wearing girl. "I still wonder what happened to Principal Cinch?" Question Twilight, but Norman began thinking on the CPA Principal.

"I…. Uh…. actually, I-" He was dumbfounded to answer that question, until Eugene interposed from the conversation.

"She is still in the prison," Eugene interrupted Norman. "But Sunny Flare had been all ways visiting her every month." He responded confidently, pulling out his device turning it on types the password and clasp enter, the Ukrainian-American MPD officer then went to the letter 'S' since his contact list is on Alphabetical order. When he's done searching Sunny Flare on the contact list, he scroll to the left making his device ring with an awesome tone. Until the holographic image, of Sunny Flare had appeared before the device. Eugene then gave the device to Twilight

" _Hi, Twilight,_ " Twilight's former classmate uttered in greeting. " _How's the field trip in camp everfree, dearie?_ " Sunny Flare interrogated the glasses wearing girl.

"It's fine at least," Twilight answered in polite tone. "But still, I'm being haunted by my alter-ego." She responded anxiously, but Sunny Flare cheers her up.

" _Don't you worry Twilight, Dear._ " She uttered in reassured manner. " _I'm sure all of your friends will try their best to protect you._ " Sunny proclaimed with a smile. " _I gotta run,_ " the holographic version of Sunny Flare give a small gasped, as she heard the clock blares off in her school. " _And remember tell me about the Camp Everfree, okay?_ " She claimed disconnecting her MDUPG.

"Okay…." Twilight replied in an awkward tone, hanging her head in anxious expression as she gave the device back to Yevheniy.

The amber skinned girl was trying to say something by elevating her finger, as Pinkie Pie interposed with a wild talk. "We are gonna have so much fun!" the party girl responded being excited about the camp, as Twilight blinked twice with a smile on her face. "We're gonna roast marshmallows and eat marshmallows and sleep on marshmallow pillows!" She exclaimed outstreching her arms high.

"Ooh," Teranis murmured. "I do like _marshmallows_ with S'mores in it, that is my favorite one." The protoss/human hybrid uttered clasping her hands all together, as she was licking her tounge shutting her eyes imagining how the S'mores were so good.

"Heh," The crowned princess of Vernakia scoffed with pride. "Never _push_ your luck, Teranis." She responded smirking with delight, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm pretty sure I'll _inform_ , Uncle Alex after the camp is done." Teranis then opens her eyes very quickly, pleading her best friend not to tell her uncle.

"Please do not tell Uncle Alex about the S'mores." Alex's niece uttered in a pleading tone.

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash inserting her hand on the shoulder seat. "Probably not gonna do that." She responded lowering her eyes just half over her face.

"Maybe _you're_ not!" Pinkie Pie close her eyes, she elevated her eyebrow hugging a bag of marshmallow squeaking with delight 'till she perceive the Principal of CHS.

"Attention, students," Principal Celestia greeted her lovable student, all the CHS students along with their new guest listen to the CHS principal. "We're almost there," she uttered placing her hand around the shoulder seat. "But before we arrive," she uttered telling their students on how proud they are raising funds for this field trip "we just wanted to say how proud we are of you for raising enough money to go on this class field trip." She added.

"Before you get too excited about the camp everfree," Antonio began talking blunt, which all the students heard the young man talking while driving. "Better have a mosquito repellant, in your bags." He advised them, until Sandalwood raise his right hand for question.

"Yes, Sandalwood." Antonio answered the eco-kids question.

"Wait, Why do we need mosquito repellants for?" the eco-kid inquired.

"Because there is a lot of mosquitos in the woods." The mexican-russian uttered while he drove the bus.

"Antonio," Principal Celestia called him, causing Toni to get some attention on the principal. "Aren't you a little ancient to drive this bus?" she question the eighteen year-old teenager.

"Yes, Yes I am." He answered honestly, as he drives the bus carefully.

"All right very well then," The vice-principal nodded in reply. "When we were your age," Vice-Principal Luna told their childhood about the camp. "we made some of our favorite memories in these woods," she replied with gestures. "And we're sure you will, too." The vice-principal of CHS indicated.

"Now who's excited for Camp Everfree?!" Principal Celestia then exclaimed with excitement, as the students were cheering on the bus. Twilight then shares in some of the excitement, while she looks at the bus.

As the bus travels far away from Canterlot High, they pass from highway to highway. 'Till they arrived in some village filled with people, who are very happy to see a bus pass by. After they'd pass from the small town. The CHS students saw the wood entrance with two wrinkly branches of trees, and a plank that says 'Camp Everfree' then the screen began to get very pitch black.

 **SONG: Legends Of Everfree, Performed By: The Rainbooms**

 ** _Will you be lost by time or be part of history?_**

 ** _Will your story be told or remain a mystery?_**

 ** _Will they sing your song, telling all that you have done?_**

 ** _Time to make your choice, only you can be the one._**

 ** _Oh-oh-oh-oh-whoa_**

 ** _As you join in the Legend of Everfree! (Hey!)_**

 ** _Oh-oh-oh-oh-whoa_**

 ** _As you join in the Legend of Everfree!_**

 ** _Hey! Hey! Hey!_**

 ** _Will you do something great with the time that you have here?_**

 ** _Will you make your mark, will you conquer what you fear?_**

 ** _And when you go back home, everybody there will see_**

 ** _You were part of the Legend of Everfree!_**

 ** _Oh-oh-oh-oh-whoa_**

 ** _As you join in the Legend of Everfree! (Hey!)_**

 ** _Oh-oh-oh-oh-whoa_**

 ** _As you join in the Legend of Everfree! (Hey!)_**

 ** _Will you find your greatest glory?_**

 ** _Will you be a falling star?_**

 ** _Here to learn what nature teaches_**

 ** _Here to learn more who you are_**

 ** _Will you be lost by time or be part of history?_**

 ** _Will your story be told or remain a mystery?_**

 ** _And when you go back home, everybody there will see_**

 ** _You were part of the Legend of Everfree!_**

 ** _Oh-oh-oh-oh-whoa_**

 ** _As you join in the Legend of Everfree! (Hey!)_**

 ** _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_**

 ** _As you join in the Legend of Everfree!_**

 ** _Hey!_**

 **(Song End)**

 **Next To Me, Performed By: Aleksandr Feat. Applejack (Amber Pacific Cover Feat. Darianne Westcott)**

[ **Applejack** ]

 ** _Ya can't undo what's been done_**

 ** _So we learn our lessons_**

 ** _A father's note ta his son_**

 ** _Do ya hear the message?_**

 ** _It's hard ta think that there's a part of me_**

 ** _You'll never see but_**

 ** _when you're gone Ah'm so lost_**

 ** _And it's clear ta me_**

 ** _That Ah should have been there fer you_**

 ** _Endlessly_**

 ** _Ah can't shake these thoughts that Ah don't need_**

 ** _But Ah need you next to me_**

[ **Aleksandr** ]

 _ **It never came to me**_

 _ **It never felt so wrong**_

 _ **And I need to take it in**_

 _ **Another wasted breath, another minute gone**_

 _ **And I can't believe that**_

 _ **I'll never get that chance to make it last**_

 _ **I'd take it back if, If it meant I'd see you**_

 _ **And it's clear to me**_

 _ **That I should have been there for you**_

 _ **Endlessly**_

 _ **I can't shake these thoughts that I don't need**_

 _ **I know you'll find me just be strong**_

 _ **Take each moment as it comes**_

 _ **And I'll meet you in the end**_

[ **Aleksandr & Applejack**]

 _ **And it's clear to me**_

 _ **That I should have been there for you**_

 _ **Endlessly**_

 _ **I can't shake these thoughts that I don't need**_

 _ **I know you'll find me just be strong**_

 _ **Take each moment as it comes**_

 _ **And I'll meet you in the end**_

 _ **Oh, yes I'll meet you in the end**_

 _ **I'll meet you in the end**_

 _ **(I won't leave you, I won't leave you)**_

 _ **I'll meet you in the end**_

 _ **(I won't leave you, I won't leave you)**_

 _ **I'll meet you in the end**_

 _ **I won't leave you in the end**_

 _ **I won't leave you in the end**_

 **A/N: All right, chapter one is now done, here's the intro of 'Legends Of Everfree' hope you guys enjoy. So, any ways, if you need some question please put them in the review section, so that I would answer them as fast as possible. So, happy fucking good day everyone, along with that I will jot some quotes in this area. so I do wish you will like it.**

 **QUOTE:**

 _ **We're the Elements, it's what we do.**_

 _ **-Alexandria**_

 _ **To Doctor Nefarious Tropy threatening him with her water whips**_

 _ **Killing all sons of bitches, that is my official instructions.**_

 _ **-Bernard**_

 _ **Being ready to kill some evil vines during the tri-cross relay**_

 **-Cheerio!**

 **-Laters!**

 **-SkullSlim690**


	2. First Day Of Camp

**A/N: Hello, fucking everybody, I am SkullSlim690. Welcome to the another chapter of 'Legend Of Everfree', although the first one that I published wasn't even good enough. So, I'll continue the project that I've been publishing a while ago. So, with that being said let us do this!**

 **My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legends Of Everfree**

 **Chapter II: First Day Of Camp**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro**

 **#PleaseSupport**

 **#R &R**

 _Location: Camp Everfree_

 _Time: 8:25 A.M._

 _Date: October 1, 2016_

 _Universe: 775_

( **The Rainbooms, Teranis, Fluphessea Xhikai, Teranis, Antonio, Norman, Yevheniy, Gloriosa, Timber Spruce POV** )

( **Play 'Faded' By: Alan Walker** )

As the bus arrives in camp everfree, Antonio had just parked carefully the vehicle beside the wooded cabin, filling the camp with animal sound and fresh breeze, After that CHS students exited the vehicle one-by-one, Fluttershy admires an alluring sight of the campground while other classmates looks around at their surroundings. "Isn't Camp Everfree just beautiful?" Fluttershy responded praising the camp, While Teranis along with her best friend were looking the camps view also. "Oh," The shy animal lover cooed. "I can't wait until we have our first nature walk." she replied happily, that Fluttershy saw camp everfree for the first time. Rainbow Dash was holding her gym bag, Applejack is having a hard time pulling her bag in luggage compartment.

"Here let me _assist_ you, Applejack." Yevheniy insisted to help the southern girl, removing her bag out of the luggage compartment. With Eugene's strength, he suddenly expelled Applejack's camping bag with ease. He gave the knapsack to Applejack, as she was very thankful that the Ukrainian-American MPD officer for helping.

"Thanks, Eugene," The farm girl uttered crediting the Ukrainian-American MPD officer.

"It is my pleasure to help someone in need." Yevheniy responded forming a smile, Applejack then blow a kiss on his cheek causing him to blush red crimson.

"Wow, Fluttershy," Teranis opine in amazement. "You are right this camp is truly amazing no matter what." She added clutching her camp knapsack, while her best friend looks around within her area.

"I agree with my pal here," Fluphessea held her hand in the protoss/human hybrid's shoulder. "This is going to be my memories for the rest of my life." The crowned princess replied gripping her backpack. "Come on Teranis," she called out her best friend. "Let's check the view of this camp everfree." Fluphessea responded grabbing Teranis's wrist, dragging her best friend to scrutinized about the camp.

"H-hey, your hand is actually hurting me." Teranis plainted at her best friend who tries to hurt her.

"Ergh!" Crown Princess Fluphessea groaned angrily. "Stop with your grumbling, Teranis." She replied still grabbing Teranis wrist, as Spike along with Fluttershy watch them jaunt together. Then he and the shy animal lover, face each other continuing their conversation.

"I definitely wanna go on one of those." Spike uttered happily, raising his one paw before Fluttershy.

"You wanna smell the adorable woodland creatures, too?" the shy teenage girl inquired embedding her hands over her knee, Spike hops in happiness.

"Yeah," The purple dog exclaimed, as he was very aware about Squirrels. "Specifically squirrels!" Spike claimed eagerly, smirking staying vigilant if some Squirrels comes out of hiding. "More specifically, so I can _chase_ 'em!" the purple dog jump from the air, as he barks frantically panting heavily.

"Yeah," Yevheniy or Eugene uttered walking next to Spike along with Fluttershy, while holding his camping bag. "Good luck finding one, Spike!" the Ukrainian-American MPD officer quipped, causing the purple dog growled at him.

"Ergh!" Norman stretched his body warming up preparing for camping. "It's a good thing I brought all my supplies I need for the camp." He uttered, checking all his supplies on his camping gym bag. "Meh, seems my supplies are already on the checklist." He indicated, Norman then put his camp gym bag over his shoulder.

"I'm just lookin' forward to roughin' it," Applejack indicated excitedly, as she was more pumped about the camp. "Ah'm gonna make mah own shelter," The cowgirl replied with gestures. "forage fer food…." She uttered rubbing her hands, the athletic girl then walk past by her.

"Uh," Rainbow Dash formed a sneer face before Applejack, walking next to the bus. "You know they provide us with food in tents, right?" she interrogated strolling repeatedly, passing through Pinkie, Sunset Shimmer, along with Twilight.

"Yup!" Applejack exclaimed. "Still gonna forage though." she smiled.

"Yeah, thanks a lot," Norman furiously responded. "World of buffet!" He exclaimed angrily, until his partner slap him into the left shoulder.

"What?" The American MPD officer interrogated rubbing his shoulder to relieve the pain, after Eugene had slapped him. "What did you slap me for?" he inquired repeatedly at his colleague, on why Yevheniy spanked him for no apparent reason.

"Be nice to your surroundings, Norman." Yevheniy advised his partner, till Norman flicks his hand out of the American MPD officers shoulder glaring at his companion.

"I'm just after some R&R," Rarity claimed giving a big sighed. "The past year has all been a bit too much for my taste." She replied doing some dramatical expression, until Antonio helps all of Rarity's stuff.

"May I offer some _assitance_ of helping with your stuff, Rarity?" Antonio alleged importunely, he only smiles in the inside but not on the outside.

"Awww, thank you for helping me Antonio darling," The moderate indigo haired girl credited the emotionless teenager. "You're such a _bounteous_ young man." She replied happily, Antonio began carrying all the stuff belong to the young fashionista teenager.

"I'll say!" Pinkie blurted out, as she began recapping all the events they have. "We fought three evil sirens who tried to hypnotize everybody with their singing," The pink teenager replied reharshing the events of battle of the bands as her eyes walled up. She then pretends to be singing, in front of her friends. "One ridiculously competitive rival school," The party teenager uttered recapping, the competition between Crystal Prep along with Canterlot High. "And two demon friends!" she asserted spreading her hand straight, till Sunset mold a mundane stare while she cross her arms, and Twilight were still miserable about the past. "Uh, heh heh, no offense." Pinkie Pie then squirms her left hand, as she caught herself with Sunset who just mold a smirking face.

"None taken," Sunset alleged as she beam, she then wrapped her arm upon Twilight's shoulder. The amber skinned girl then gave Twilight a small punch on the shoulder, which she giggles a bit. "You'll get use to it." She responded happily, until Applejack then walks by her friends talking about magic.

"Yep," The farm girl indicated punching her hand against each other. "Canterlot High has become a regular magic magnet," Applejack then replied eagerly, as Fluttershy along with Spike walk beside her. "Gonna be nice gettin' away to a place where we don't have to worry 'bout that kinda stuff." She replied in inspired manner while Fluttershy fixes her hair, along with that Flash then sprint and headed to Twilight giving her backpack.

"Magic Magnet?" Norman inquired in confusion. "You mean this one?" the MPD officer then construct a flame sword out of thin air, while his partner formed a cosmic enchanted battleaxe. Applejack and the rest of her friends, were merely amazed by these two MPD police officer

"H-How's this possible?" Twilight interrogated in shocked. "How could you _summon_ weapons out of thin air?" She questioned noticing, the weapon of Norman as well as Yevheniy.

"Let us just say some female friend tried to help us train how to construct weapon magic." Eugene answered as his cosmic enchanted battle-axe disappeared, while Normans weapon vanished as well.

"You mean Asłaug, right?" Sunset elevated her eyebrow crossing her arms over her chest.

"Bingo," Norman blurted wiggling his right hand with excitement. "You my friend had just won a prize ticket, from lottery bingo." He replied excitedly, Sunset Shimmer just rolls her eyes in mudane glimpse.

"Here ya go, Twilight." The blue haired guitar teenager replied in positive smile, the lavender teenager then puts on her backpack behind her back.

"Thanks," The glasses wearing girl credited Flash for giving back her backpack, Twilight pointed the blue haired young teenager. "It's Flash, right?" Twilight interrogated, Sunset didn't do anything to cringe her teeth. Flash then place his hips.

"Yep, that's me!" He blurted pointing to himself. "And you're you," He uttered awkwardly, clenching his hand and swinging it aside. "And we don't know each other very well," He pointed his finger upon Twilight, muttering himself quietly. "Cool story, bro." Twilight then calibrated her glasses, she was acting klutzy all of the sudden with Flash as he walks away. "Right, I guess I'll…. See you around." The formerly student of Crystal Prep then bit her lip, shrugging before Sunset Shimmer.

"You know how there's that girl who looks just like you when she's here but lives in another dimension and she's a pony princess?" The tan girl interrogated placing her hand around Twilight's shoulder.

"Uh-huh." Twilight nodded in response.

"Flash kind had a…. thing for her." Sunset elevated her hand smiling nervously at her pal.

"Oh," Twilight replied in realization, as she watch him walks away. While her friends were walking anywhere from an area, suddenly a P.A. speaker system suddenly burst off covering each others ears.

"Ow," Norman shouted covering his both ears. "That loud speaker almost damage my ear, Ow!" He exclaimed trying to clean his ear, by using his fingers to remove the dirt.

[ **SkullSlim690: That's fucking gross, man! Ugh!** ]

"Hey, everyone!" A girl voice with enthusiasm replied. "If you could start heading to the courtyard, that'd be rad!" she blurted out with excitement, as all the students were listening to the announcement. "It's time to start the best week of camp ever!" The CHS students then headed down, in the courtyard where they all gathered in the gazebo. A girl had a flower headband, a necklace inserted in her neck, she was wearing a light golden with yellow green stitch-cross shirt, and a light bluish mini short and a pair of shoes that has flowers in it. The girl then walks over at the middle of the gazebo, with her brother next to her. Her eyes are light green, pair shades of moderate raspberry, and a pale amaranth. Another one wears a beanie, a plain shirt with an emblem of camp everfree, along with that he wears a short that has too many pockets and a pair of high top sneakers. His eyes are grayish green, pair shades of dark aquamarine, and light tangelo skin.

"Yeah, more like camp forever." Antonio replied bluntly, while he carries Rarity's stuff all the way to her tent.

"Hi, everyone!" She blurted out with excitement. "Welcome to Camp Everfree!" A girl replied with energy. "I'm Gloriosa Daisy, your camp director!" The raspberry haired girl responded greeting with a positive smile. "Think of me as your friendly camp and nature guide," Gloriosa responded fervorly as she pointed at her brother. "And This is my brother, Timber Spruce!" the brother of Gloriosa, then grabs the mic to his sister.

"Think of me as that awesome guy," Timber Spruce uttered throwing the microphone into the air, and landed on his shoulder catching it with ease. "Who should always be invited to fun things." He responded excitedly, before giving the mic back to Gloriosa.

"He's cute, Fluphessea." Teranis replied which her eyes sparkle like star.

"I don't think he's going to like you, Teranis." The crown princess of Vernakia responded.

"And…. Why is that?" The protoss/human hybrid questioned her friend.

"I think Twilight just took your spot of liking Timber Spruce," Fluphessea replied whispering at Teranis's ear. "I mean look at you," The Vernakian/Human hybrid uttered examining her friends appearance. "You look like a monster." She whispered to her friend, Teranis was almost going to cry. "I mean no offense right?" The crown princess of Vernakia indicated elevating her hands.

"No, no, it is fine." Alex's niece opined wiping her tears.

"We aim to please," Gloriosa replied confidently addressing some campers. "so before we hand out our tent assignments," she commented feeling delighted. "we'd like to hear from all of you," the sister of Timber Spruce responded nicely. "You're free to do whatever you like here!" she uttered until her brother suddenly interposed.

"Uh, except hike near the rock quarry," Timber Spruce incremently straightened his hands, as he doesn't like to hike in such rocky places, since he's advising all the CHS kids to stay out of rock quarry. "That's off limits." He added, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes," Gloriosa replied elevating her one finger. "But otherwise," she commented continuing her speech infront of the campers. "your options are wide open," Gloriosa opined. "So what activities will make this the very best week of your lives ever?" She interrogated a bit jumpy, Rainbow Dash then raise her arms up high 'till Gloriosa finally answered her.

"Ooh!" The athletic girl exclaimed wildly, raising her hand fiercely. "Rock climbing!"

"Done!" she blurted with a smile.

"Archery!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed elevating her hand again.

"Of course!" The camp director asserted repeatedly.

"Tetherball!" The CHS captain responded shouting, as most of her classmate can perceive her.

"Naturally!" Gloriosa then exclaimed in delight, Rainbow Dash then raise her hand again 'till Sunset hold her shoulder facing before her.

"Rainbow," She indicated raising an eyebrow, Sunset place her hands over her hips. "I know you're excited," The amber skinned girl then pointed, at other campers. "but maybe give somebody else a chance to make a suggestion."

"Arts and crafts!" Bulk Biceps exclaimed excitedly. "My mom…. Needs new pot holders." He indicated clasping his hands all together, he insert his hand around his nape as Biceps got embarrass about it.

"Biceps," Norman call him out, causing to get his attention. "I know it's going to be all right, we'll make your own pot holder for mom." He cheers him up by patting Bulk Bicep's shoulder, making him so happy.

"I'll supply the looms!" Gloriosa managed, as she turn her microphone to the party teenage girl.

"Cookie decorating!" Pinkie then blurted excitedly, she licks her lips.

"I do make a mean sugar cookie." The everfree camp director replied murmuring, doing a sexy pose, she then turned her mic to Fluttershy.

"Early morning nature walks?" Fluttershy inquired silently, placing her hands into her chin.

"With walking sticks for everyone!" Gloriosa exclaimed elevating her right hand, Rarity then raise her hand thinking some activity.

"Me!" Rarity exclaimed visualizing her activity. "Oh, uh, a fashion show!" The fashionista suggested a fashion show to the camp everfree director. "Where I design the most fabulous camp looks inspired by today's hottest trends and have them modeled by my classmates in a gorgeous outdoor setting!" she blurted putting her hands upon her hips, as her classmates began to cheer up.

"A camp tradition!" Gloriosa replied with positive smile, until her brother started whispering in her ear.

"We have literally never done that." The cam counselor replied buzzing at her, Gloriosa then elevates an eyebrow smiling at him.

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Camp Everfree Courtyard_

 _Time: 9:00 A.M._

 _Date: October 1, 2016_

 _Universe: 775_

( **The Rainbooms, Norman, Yevheniy, Antonio, Crown Princess Fluphessea Xhikai, Teranis, Gloriosa Daisy, Timber Spruce, Principal Celestia, Vice-Principal Luna, POV** )

( **Play 'I'm Just A Kid' By: Simple Plan** )

Just as Timber Spruce got bored about her sisters addressing the campers he then stares at the lavender girl, molding with a smile on his face. "I'll be taking requests the rest of the time you're here," Twilight started to blush like crimson, while Pinkie Pie along with Sunset Shimmer were quietly giggling. "so if there's anything you'd like to do," she responded with assured tone, Twilight stare back at the two Principal. "anything you need, just ask." She indicated.

"But what about the camp gift?" Principal Celestia interrogated as she sits on top of the table, while her younger sister stands up with her hands upon the table, the vice-principal then place her hips. "That was _my_ favorite Camp Everfree tradition." She indicated with a smile, mentioning about their childhood in this camp.

"The camp gift!" The camp director blurted, framing a small smile. "Of course!" her brother got really annoyed by her.

"Really?" Timber Spruce respond whispering in an annoying tone.

"Yes, really." Gloriosa replied back at his brother, molding a small smile and covering her microphone preventing other campers from hearing them fight.

"Well, I just thought…." The camp counselor responded being annoyed by her sister.

"Then you thought wrong!" She and her brother were glaring at each other, Sunset started to get worried about them.

"Anyone else picking up on a little tension between Gloriosa and her brother?" Sunset whispers to Twilight as well as Pinkie.

"Ehhh…." Twilight and Pinkie responded in unison, while the lavender girl then put her hands at the middle of her shirt. "Little." The party girl added.

"Every year," Gloriosa started again her sentence, addressing the campers once more. "campers work together to create something useful," she replied gesturing to her lovable campers. "A gift for future campers," the camp director then clench her hand. "Working toward this common goal is key to forming the strong bonds that will last well beyond time." Gloriosa replied continuing to address her campers, while the CHS students listens to her announcement. "here at camp!" she hushed her brother for being so annoying covering her mic again, Timber Spruce then scowl at her sister by crossing his arms upon his chest. "Which is why it's so important," she replied pointing, at the gazebo filled with branches surrounds the area. "This gazebo was a gift from last year's group," Gloriosa then pointed at the totem pole, until the sundial that was beside Principal Celestia along with Vice-Principal Luna. "Oh, oh, oh, and the totem pole and the sundial were also made by campers!" she blurted out loud.

"The sundial was _our_ year's gift!" Principal Celestia explains on how they make the sundial as a gift, Vice-Principal Luna then coughed interposing the conversation between her sister along with Gloriosa.

"Even though 'some people' thought it was a little impractical," The Vice-Principal told her elder sister about their memore here at camp everfree. "since the sundial can't be used at night." She replied crossing her arms over the chest, forming a tedious stare at her elder sister.

"You all seem like a-a really amazing group," Gloriosa chuckled in delight. "So I'm certain you'll come up with something inspiring to leave behind." She responded with gestures, but her brother then interposed again.

"Speaking of leaving things behind," Timber Spruce quipped at his campers. "now's the time when we give out tent assignments, So you can leave your heavy bags behind" Gloriosa shut her eyes, she began shaking her head, while she elevated an eyebrow at her brother, Timber Spruce then winked at the CHS student.

"Uh," The camp director then stroll down the gazebo steps. "girls will be getting their assignments from Timber," she replied with anticipation. "Guys, you're with me." Gloriosa replied, gathering the boys with her.

Pinkie Pie then reach something, on Timber's yellow bag. "Oh, boy!" she exclaimed still fiddling inside the bag, but she picks up something. "Hmmm…. Yay!" she picked up an Emerald card in her hand. "I'm in the Emerald Tent!" The party girl was selected in Emerald tent same as Rarity.

"Ooh, me, too!" The fashionista teenager responded in a sexy voice.

"Aquamarine," Applejack was assigned to Aquamarine tent, until Rainbow Dash jumps in with her.

"Me too," she replied gladly.

"Woohoo!" The farm girl raising her aquamarine card.

"Oh, Yeah!" Rainbow Dash then raised her aquamarine card as well, that means they're camp buddies.

"Hey, Norman and Eugene," Applejack called them out, as the two MPD officer got her attention. "Who's yer camping buddy an' what's yer tent?" she interrogated them, Norman showed his card along with his partner Yevheniy or Eugene.

"Yeah, I hope yours would be so awesome as heck!" Rainbow Dash uttered with excitement.

"Fine," Norman admitted. "Me and Eugene are on the Mexican Black Opal Tent." He responded which the farm girl, along with the athletic girl were surprise that the two MPD officer are in the awesome tent. "And we're camping buddies." He replied sincerely, doing a high-five upon Eugene's hands.

"Hey," Applejack whined angrily. "How come yer in the best tent?" AJ interrogated the two MPD officer.

"Yeah, no fair!" Rainbow Dash grumbled furiously,

"Do not blame us, since you have picked the aquamarine tent," Yevheniy replied twisting his Mexican Black Opal card as Norman did the same. "All I can say is ' _better luck next time_ '." He replied antically, as Rainbow Dash along with AJ went to search for their tent.

"I got Amethyst." Fluttershy replied quietly, her camping buddy was Vinyl, Fluttershy then puts a thumbs-up, while her camping buddy did the same.

"What's yours Crowned Princess and Teranis?" The timid teenager asked the two alien/human hybrids.

"Ours is Snowflake Obsidian," Crowned Princess of Vernakia and the Protoss/Human hybrid showed their card, Fluttershy got shock of what she have notice.

"Wow," The cautious girl got amazed. "You guys are lucky." She praised their new friends.

"Thank you," Teranis credited Fluttershy. "I do hope our camp would be stunning." She uttered holding her tent card.

"You're welcome," Fluttershy replied timidly, as her and Vinyl are finding their tent.

"Sapphire," Sunset replied walking beside the totem pole, 'till the glasses wearing girl caught her attention.

"Me, too!" Twilight exclaimed as Sunset stroll over to her. "I mean, I'm assuming I am," she replied calibrating her black glasses. "Heh, heh," she chuckled happily. "Technically," Twilight maintained starting a new sentence. "Heh, heh," The former Crystal Prep student responded laughing repeatedly. "They can be pink, purple, yellow…." She listed them off, 'till Timber Spruce then jaunt beside her.

"Yeah," Pair shades of dark aquamarine haired teenage young boy replied, causing Twilight to get him the attention. "But they're mostly blue," He replied making Twilight laugh. "That's why they're name after the Latin word, _sapphirus_." Twilight was impressed on Timber's knowledge, molding with a smile on her face.

"That means, 'blue'." He whispers at the glasses wearing girl.

"I know," Twilight whispered back, causing the counselor to smile at her. "But did you know that sapphires are just rubies without chronium?" she questioned Timber about Sapphires.

"No," Timber shook his head. "But did you know that Sapphire Tent is the best one?" He place his hand on Twilight, causing both of them to blush nervously.

"No," Twilight shook her head. "Why's that?" she question Timber.

"Because you're in it." The young teenager with grayish green eyes claimed smirking at Twilight, he dallied, then the former student of Crystal Prep by elevating his both eyebrow.

"Oh," Twilight rolls his eyes at Timber, while she put her hands over his hips. "I bet you say that to all the campers." She smirked frantically.

"Not true," Timber Spruce then alleged by raising his fingers before Twilight, then he gestures at Bulk Biceps making Twilight laugh at his jokes. "You're in the Ruby Tent!" He blurted out, as the muscular man was majorly disappointed. "Ha, that's the worst one!" Bulk suddenly shouted crampling his tent card.

"Ah, man!" He exclaimed as loud as he could.

"I'm just jokin', buddy." Timber then pointed at the body builder. "The Ruby tent is great," He explained about the Rubies, and Bulk just gave him a blank stare, he glimpse back at bulk with bashful expression. "But the Ruby and Coral Tents do look an awful lot like to the undiscerning eye," He replied showing Bulk the tent guiding him. "I better show you where it is." Timber then stretches his body. "See ya around." Twilight has a crush on Timber Spruce, her friends began laughing at her.

"What?" The glasses wearing girl spoked with an annoyed look.

"Heh," Applejack scoffed looking at the sky. "Nothin'." She cross her arms while giggling, that Twilight actually likes Timber Spruce.

"Ooh!" Rarity responded shaking her body. "That was adorable." She clasp her hand all together.

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Camp Everfree Courtyard_

 _Time: 9:15_

 _Date: October 1, 2016_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, Applejack, Gloriosa, Filthy Rich, Norman, Yevheniy, Crown Princess Fluphessea Xhikai, Teranis, Antonio, Sugarcoat, POV** )

( **Play 'All Star' By: Smash Mouth** )

Gloriosa then blows her whistle, getting the campers attention. "Okay, everyone," she responded gathering more of her campers. "Go get settled in," she commented checking her clipboard. "We'll be meeting at the docks in fifteen minutes to go over some camp safety rules!" Gloriosa replied while she smiles, advising the camps security. "Lemme know if you need anything!" the camp director then shouted at her brother, as Timber Spruce can't even hear her. Till all of the sudden, a limousine drove by in the camping ground, and the rest of the campers were seeing a rich man leaves the vehicle, Gloriosa then threw her clipboard on the ground furiously. A gentleman wears a white shirt, a dark bluish vest that conceal his shirt, one piece of red necktie with a dollar cutie that was insert into the side of his left shirt. He also wears a brown belt with golden bar upon the center, a dark bluish pants and a pair of leather brown shoes.

"I need somethin'." The business man replied walking to the camp group.

"Filithy Rich!" Gloriosa blurted out, placing her hand over his shoulder, she started pushing him back to his limo. "So nice to see you." Gloriosa uttered angrily, placing her hands into her hips. "What are doing here?!" Gloriosa whispered at the rich man. "Camp is just getting started!" she whispered once more, until Filthy Rich gave her a small smile.

"Just takin' in the scenery, Gloriosa Daisy." The rich business man puts his face on Gloriosa, constructing a devilish face but the sister of Timber Spruce stands strong and firm. "It's so…. Hmm…. Relaxin'." He added dusting his shirt.

"Well," she replied putting her hands over her hips, Gloriosa whispers some more. "you can look around when camp is over!" Filthy Rich narrows his eyes, while the camp director tighten her eyes. "Now, if you don't mind…."

The business man then checks his watch and climbs up into his limousine. "Fine." The long vehicle suddenly leaves the campground. Gloriosa was looking nervous at Twilight along with Sunset, she started describing who Filthy Rich is.

"Filthy Rich is, uh," The camp director started thinking before she speak. "an alumni of the camp," Sunset as well as Twilight smiles at her, they assume that there camp would be awesome with no catastrophe like three years ago. "He likes to check on his old stomping grounds every now and again," Sunset, Twilight, along with her friends started to feel suspicious around Gloriosa. "But enough about him, Find your tents and put away your things." She replied with excitement, until she raise her left hand with delight. "We've got the best week of camp ever to begin!" Gloriosa then blow her whistle, other campers went to their tent to put down their precious bags and preparing for camp activity.

"Okay, that was odd, Norman." Yevheniy replied he was terrified about the incident earlier. "I wonder who is that Filthy Rich fellow?" He interrogated clutching his chin. "He looks a lot like his pony counterpart back from Equestria." Eugene whispers at his partner, comparing Filthy Rich with his pony counterpart.

"Maybe," Norman claimed perking up with his bestfriend. "Right now we need to put our things back in the tent." He responded as his heavy bag is murdering his precious shoulder. "My shoulder is actually killing me." The American MPD officer then put also his camping bag, Eugene pursue after him for they are searching their tent.

"Hey, Norman," The Ukrainian-American MPD police officer called him, getting his attention

"Yes, Eugene, what's the matter?" Norman interrogated his friend.

"I feel sorry for Twilight back at the Friendship Games," Yevheniy recaps the last years event. "But-"

"That was all in the past now, Eugene," Norman interrupts his best friend. "Twilight needs to move on." The two MPD officer arrive in their tent, it was a Xtreme Northwest Territory Olympic Cottage Deluxe Cabin Tent they are stun of their tent. The there were using looks like a house, they use back to their parallel world.

"I must admit, our cabin is very stunning as heck." Eugene replied examining their tent, Norman then put his heavy things into the cabin, while the Ukrainian-American MPD officer did the same.

"Hey, you guys," A strange voice replied getting their attention, the two MPD officer start notice the Crown Princess of Vernakia along with Teranis were living in a Bubble Tent, Fluphessea place a thumbs-up before Norman and Eugene. "Awesome tent, I bet you two are the luckiest." She raise her finger and pointing at their two MPD officer.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Norman replied crossing his arms upon his chest.

"It means that what we do in _camp_ echoes in memory." Crown Princess Fluphessea uttered happily, she helps her best friend to assemble their things before camp.

"Pfft," Yevheniy uttered rolling his eyes in annoying glance. "Show off!" He along with Norman, went inside to their cabin to prepare for camp activity.

"I started to feel what happened to Antonio?" Interrogated Yevheniy to Norman. "Heh," he shrugged shutting his eyes quickly. "Maybe he has his own business." He added.

"As it may be…." This is only Normans response.

In a meantime, all campers are preparing some activity in the camp while birds fly past them. Rarity and AJ then walks in the green field, filled with cabin tent "I'm all for learning safety rules," Rarity gave a big sighed, as she stroll next to Applejack. "But I do hope I can get started on my designs for the camp fashion show sooner rather than later." The fashionista girl along with AJ jaunt toward the camera, the stetson wearing hat looks up in the sky and for the fact they stop strolling for a minute. "Huh," The farm girl replied in grasp. "I still can't believe you talked Gloriosa into havin' a fashion show," AJ furiously replied, by extending her hands. "We're in the middle of the woods for cryin' out loud!" Applejack blurted. "We're s'posed to be roughin' it!" Applejack replied honestly, the Athletic girl is doing a sit up, Pinkie Pie supports her feet preventing to lose some balance.

"It's clear from Gloriosa's own wardrobe that she appreciates a well put together look," The fashionista teenager responded as she was excited abou the fashion show. "Even if we are in the ….Middle of the woods."

"Fair enough," Applejack replied realized something, she smiles at her friend crossing some of her hands into her chest, Rarity beam also by placing her hands into her hips. "Just as long as ya don't put in one of your fancy pants outfits," AJ stroll down at grassy field, just as Rarity watch her stroll, but she stretches her body. "Yer gonna, aren't ya?" With that question that Applejack use, Rarity then waves her hand as she began to follow her.

"No, yes!" Rarity exclaimed willingly, she and Applejack were passing by Sunset along with Twilight's cabin. "Don't worry. It'll absolutely speak to your personal sense of fashion…."

Inside the cabin of Sunset as well as Twilight, the amber skinned girl pulled her flashlight inside the duffle bag, she makes a spooky sound. "Oooooooooohhhh..." Sunset then turns off her flashlight, and she put the flashlight down to her bag. "That was weird back there, right? With that guy, Filthy Rich?" Inquired Sunset as Twilight was distracted into something, while the amber skinned girl hangs her clothes into the clothing rack.

"Huh? Oh, Uh, I guess so." The former student of Crystal Prep took out her hoodie, and she was holding it for a second.

"I just have this feeling that Gloriosa's hiding something," Sunset started to mention about Gloriosa's brother, making Twilight blush crimson. "Her brother is pretty cute though, huh?" Sunset demanded teasing her friend, making the glasses wearing girl jerked her head still blushing.

"He's okay." Twilight giggled.

"Ooooh," Sunset then clasp her hand all together, and placing it into her next to the duffle bag. " _now_ look who's trying to hide something!" The red and yellow haired girl tries to tease Twilight, about her crush with Timber Spruce.

She became more flustered. "No, I'm not!"

"Hey, you okay?" Sunset questioned Twilight. "You seemed a little freaked out on the bus earlier." She responded crossing her arms upon her chest.

"Probably had another one of her nightmares." Spike replied perching at the dog bed, Twilight then throw her two socks right at him, she place her hands over her hips furiously.

"I'm fine," She commented. "I mean," Twilight began sitting at the bunks side blissfully. "What do I have to complain about?" The glasses wearing girl cross her legs smiling at her friend, while Sunset smiled back as a t-shirt was on her wrist. "Ever since I transferred here," she commented cheerfully. "Everyone from CHS has been really nice and accepting," Twilight really mention what has happened one year ago. "Especially considering what happened at the Friendship Games." She added sorrowfully.

"That wasn't your fault," Sunset commented tokening her friend, she encourage her with spirit. "Principal Cinch is the one who encouraged you to try and use all that magic to win the games for Crystal Prep," Sunset tried to sit next to her pal. "You weren't ready to have that kind of power," she commented with gestures. "But it's over now," Sunset replied. "And if there's any group that's gonna forgive you for something that happened in the past, trust me, it's this one." Sunset replied cheerfully, 'till Rainbow Dash along with Fluphessea were calling Sunset as well as Twilight in the cabin tent.

"You guys comin' or what?" The athletic girl interrogated cheerfully, while she elevated her finger.

"Yeah, The activities will start in fifteen minutes." The crown princess of Vernakia replied before she and Rainbow Dash left Sunset and Twilight's cabin.

"Be right there!" The tan skinned girl replied standing up. "I just wanna put on some sunscreen," She uttered but much to her surprise, Sunset doesn't know where she hid her Sunscreen. "Huh," Sunset gasped putting her hands over her hips. "Could've sworn I packed it." She commented scratching her head.

"Found it!" Twilight blurted out raising her one finger, until then a magic suddenly all of the object around them making them cringe in terror.

In the meantime on Antonio's Volkswagen tent, his surrounding is filled with surveillance camera from top to bottom. A PTE-105 Corion Sphere Combat Drone were patrolling around his tent, to make sure no threat would harm him. The PTE-105 Corion Sphere Combat Drone are equipped with Tiberium Anti-Personnel Proton Cannon, a pair small missile pods that was insert on each side of the shoulder. Antonio has wifi internet that had blazing speed of, 90TBPS he bought that internet after the Friendship Games had ended in Canterlot High. When Antonio was inside into his tent, he got barely bored and doesn't know what to do so he pulled out his MDUPG, trying to call his best girlfriend Sugarcoat, who is still on the Crystal Prep studying hard. Antonio decided to call the blunt girl of Crystal Prep, by scroll to the side producing a cool ringtone.

Then a holographic image of Sugarcoat, had emerge before the device. "Antonio?" The blunt girl replied confuse, she blushed in crimson that she saw her boyfriend after they kiss each other after the Friendship Games. " _This better be important,_ " Sugarcoat bluntly replied taking a bite on her meatball sub. " _Because I'm taking my lunch._ " The dull girl chew her food manually, then afterwards she swallowed it. Sugarcoat then use a tissue, to wipes the dirt into her mouth then she continues eating her meatball sub.

"Sugarcoat," the mexican-russian Teenager called his girlfriend out. "How is Crystal Prep doing?" Antonio questioned her.

" _Crystal Prep still completely alive as ever,_ " Sugarcoat added with a small smile. " _But our new Principal is now Shining Armor._ " She mention their new Principal in Crystal Prep. " _After Principal Cinch got arrested by the Multiverse Police Department,_ " she commented bluntly. " _Our school has a lot of great changes since her absence._ " The alarm in her school suddenly blared off, Sugarcoat gave a small sigh on her face shutting her eyes quickly. " _I must go,_ " she pack all of her things, Sugarcoat cleans and fixes the table that she had seated on. " _Considering that my_ _lunch_ _is_ _now done._ " The blunt girl disconnects her device, that Alex gave one year ago. Fluphessea then knocks on Antonio's tent, as he began to hear her.

"Hey, Ironman," The crown princess imitates Alexandria's calling him his nickname. "Are you gonna join us for fun activities," Fluphessea commented shouting a bit. "Or your just going to sit there thinking about Sugarcoat again?" she interrogated as Antonio began to answer.

"I will be right there," The emotionless young man replied bluntly. "I must write something on my MDUPG." He began to write a letter to Sugarcoat, which is more a love letter.

 _Dear My Lovely Sugarcoat,_

 _Today I begin to understand what love must be, if it exists... When we are parted, we each feel the lack of the other half of ourselves. We are incomplete like a book in two volumes of which the first has been lost. That is what I imagine love to be: incompleteness in absence._

 _Because love recognizes no barriers. It jumps hurdles, leaps fences, penetrates walls to arrive at its destination full of hope._

 _And A beautiful woman delights the eye; a wise woman, the understanding; a pure one, the soul._

 _All the times I felt I have found the one, and all the times I have mourned over a bleeding heart, all the times I have given it all I've got, are as many as I have found my face in the mud. All the ladies who just wanted my body, all the pieces of myself I have given away, all the things I have wished I've done, and all the things I wished I had not helps me love you with purity and certainty. All the times we fight feels like we're gambling our lives; I hope we never lose._

 _I love you so much, those five words I tell you so much can not have more meaning than anything else ever possibly could. I love you with all my faults and all my achievements. I love you with all that I am. I love you for who you are. I hope in the quietest of the night when I whisper out to you, you'll know just what to do. You'll listen to hear my voice echoing how much I love you._

 _Your Sweetheart,_

 _Antonio_

( **Song End** )

 **A/N: All right, I think we got a new shipping from the realm of fanfiction, which is Antonio X Sugarcoat. Along with that the chapter II is now done, we just have to wait until on the month of October first because I can't even wait for the movie. Also can they put some short film animation, of Equestria Girls Legends Of Everfree if that happens that would be awesome! And I thank for UsagiAngelRabbit, for pressing the favorite and follow it makes me so contented.**

 **If you need question from my story, please feel free to ask anything as long as you send me some easy to medium question. I wonder what happened to my twin brother SkullCrusher550, I do hope he doesn't escape from my clutches. Anywho, I'll write another quote, so here goes. Oh, yeah, I put a movie reference from the movie 'Gladiator' hope you like my fucking reference I put on my story.**

 _ **We do not accommodate with Argonokians**_

 _ **-Max Davidson**_

 _ **Replied to the people of Argonokia during the conflict with Vernakians**_

 _ **My Uncle always said, 'Excite was like a box of donuts; you never know what you are gonna get'**_

 _ **-Teranis**_

 _ **Telling a story on how Alex met each other**_

 _ **Hope, it is the only thing capable than fear, A bit hope is useful, A lot of hope is treacherous, as long as a spark of revolution is fine, as long as it is contained.**_

 _ **-Alex**_

 _ **Talking to the Vernakian Insurgent that they have to fight against the tyrant Argonokian.**_

 **-Laters!**

 **-Cheerios!**

 **-SkullSlim690!**


	3. A Magical Mystery

**A/N: Hey, motherfucking son of a whores, this is SkullSlim690. And Welcome back to the another chapter of My Little Pony Spin-off, the 'Legend Of Everfree'. Although, that movie was super awesome at the end of this ridiculous story, we are going to add some fictional blooper reels. If you guys went to our fucking forum…. the 'Multiverse Knights' in my profile, you can leave us a couple of question. So, I have a question for you guys, am I going to talk all day or I will start?**

[ **SkullCrusher550: Just... start... the story! *I shouted at my evil twin brother*** ]

[ **SkullSlim690: Right... *He smirked at me* with that being said let us do this!** ]

 **My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legends Of Everfree**

 **Chapter III: A Magical Mystery**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro**

 _Location: Camp Everfree_

 _Time: 9:50 A.M._

 _Date: October 1, 2016_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Twilight, Sunset, Spike, Pinkie Pie, Gloriosa Daisy, Norman, Yevheniy, Crowned Princess Fluphessea Xhikai, Teranis, POV** )

( **Play 'Ordinary World' By: Greenday** )

After they had witness some items that floats around Twilight and Sunset inside their sapphire cabin, The amber skinned girl was merely amazed by the glasses wearing girl's ability. "Did you?" she interrogated looking back at the creeped-out Twilight as she grips her teeth. "How is this possible?" Sunset questioned repeatedly, as the former student of Crystal Prep along with Sunset stare at floating objects.

"I can't believe this, its-" This is only Twilight's postponed response.

"Amazing!" Sunset interrupted Twilight.

"Terrible!" Twilight blurted, as the amber skinned girl was very excited while her friend is frightened cowering herself. Objects drop to the floor, around Sunset along with Twilight.

"Are you kidding?" Sunset inquired forming a smile on her face. "This is great!" she exclaimed shrugging before Twilight. "I mean," she began with a simper manner. "We've all ponied up before," Sunset responded with little gestures. "gotten the whole ears and wings and tail thing," she commented. "shot magical rainbow lasers," The amber skinned girl replied. "but nothing like this has ever happened!" Sunset exclaimed explaining about Twilight's magical ability. "How did you do it?" she questioned the glasses wearing girl.

"I don't know!" Twilight bellowed. "Maybe I didn't." she replied in dismay. "Maybe it's her!"

"Her who?" Sunset interrogated placing her left hand around Twilight.

"Nothing," Twilight swiftly drops the subject. "Never mind," she replied trying to forget about what happened earlier. "Can we just not talk about it?" Twilight questioned. "And could you please not bring whole levitating thing up to the others?" she inquired at Sunset repeatedly.

"Why not?" Sunset interrogated the former student of Crystal Prep.

"You heard Applejack," Twilight opined as she doesn't want to talk about it, Sunset lie on her tent bed. "This is supposed to be the place where everyone can get away from magic," she maintain going somewhere as she get to Sunset still perching on her bed. "I don't want them to know I brought some crazy new kind with me." Twilight responded walking towards and leaving the Sapphire tent.

"If you really don't want me to," Sunset advised Twilight. "I won't say anything." She commented.

"I really don't." she replied with worried tone.

"Okay, but this isn't necessarily a bad thing!" Sunset uttered, as Twilight left the cabin Sunset stares at the Sunscreen bottle beneath her feet. She tries to cast magic on the sunscreen, the amber skin girl pulled herself a grunt with sigh. Although Sunset Shimmer, tensioned her concentration but failed.

"I think you're just gonna have to pick it up." Spike commented, as the amber skinned girl was massively disappointed.

"Awww." Sunset whined, standing up onto her bed, she picks up the sunscreen with enraged face. Sunset along with Spike leaves the tent, the amber skinned girl puts on sunscreen over her arms until she bumps into Gloriosa Daisy.

Despite to her whack against Gloriosa, she heard something on her mind. " _Show up like that!_ " she place her hand on Gloriosa's arm.

"What did you say?" The amber skinned girl inquired the two shades of moderate raspberry haired girl.

"I…. didn't say anything," Gloriosa commented in positive tone. "Just here to make sure everyone was headed over to the docks!" she ordered her campers to go in the dock. "Did you need something?" she question Sunset with a small grin.

"Nope," Sunset answered.

"Because if there is anything I can do to make this week the best week ever," Gloriosa responded being confident. "you just let me know," Timber's sister uttered pointing to herself. "I've got this!" she hollered putting her hands over her hips.

"Thanks, I'm good." Sunset indicated, Gloriosa jaunts away to Sunset as she stroll towards other campers. She face Spike folding her hands over her chest, as she replied. "People that chipper make me nervous." Pinkie Pie hugs her friend tightly, Sunset grant a smile to the Party Girl.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" the wild girl blurted out of excitement.

"I guess not all people." Sunset replied giving off a slight smile.

"Hey, Sunset and Pinkie." An odd voice uttered waving his right hand, causing Sunset and Pinkie caught their attention. "Great day isn't?" the American MPD police officer interrogated with a smile.

"Yeah," Sunset responded giving off a grin. "Hey, Norman," the amber skinned girl claimed, as the American MPD police officer caught his attention. "You know I heard something on Gloriosa's _mind_."

"What is it, Sunset?" Norman question the amber skinned girl.

"Yeah, what do you mean miss Sunset?" Teranis inquired the amber skinned girl, as she frowns slightly.

"I don't what that meant," Sunset responded shrugging before Norman, Yevheniy, Teranis, and the Crowned Princess of Vernakia. "But I think she said ' _show up like that!_ '." she inform, the Two MPD police officer who seem to exchange glances.

"Hmmm, interesting, do you have any…. Uh, more information?" Yevheniy or Eugene interrogated folding his arms, organizing some camp fishing gear.

"I'm not sure Eugene," Sunset responded upon slight gesture. "But we have to get going, me and Pinkie will be heading to the docks." She added, Pinkie along with Sunset turn and left the conversation between the two MPD police officer and the two alien/human hybrids.

"Okay, that…. was weird." The crowned princess of Vernakia responded. "What happened Eugene? You seem like you're talking to an awkward person." She commented at the Ukrainian-American MPD police officer, but Yevheniy just shrug it off.

"I do not know you guys," Teranis replied cowering herself in fear. "But I am sensing about this terrifying camp." The protoss/human hybrid indicated, reading something on Gloriosa's mind.

"Ugh!" Fluphessea groaned as she smacked herself in the face

"Hey, have you guys saw Antonio anywhere?" Eugene questioned his friends. "I though he's heading to the dock." He added.

"Just ignore him Eugene," Norman opined with gentle gesture. "Although he has his own business," he added, putting a fishing on his right shoulder. "We must respect Antonio's wish."

"Come on, Teranis," The crowned princess of Vernakia snatched the protoss/human hybrid's hand. "We need to get going," she replied. "Because the Camp activity will start in fifteen." Fluphessea expressed.

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Camp Everfree Dock_

 _Time: 10:05 A.M._

 _Date: October 1, 2016_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Gloriosa Daisy, Sci-Twi, Timber Spruce, Flash Sentry, Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Principal Celestia, Pinkie Pie, Norman, Yevheniy, Teranis, Crowned Princess Fluphessea Xhikai, Antonio, Vice-Principal Luna, Principal Celestia, Watermelody, POV** )

( **Play '99 Revolution' By: Green Day** )

As all the students of Canterlot High including their new guest arrived at the water front of Camp Everfree with a mountain view on the side of the lake, Rarity, Pinkie, Rainbow, and Fluttershy all peek on how beautiful the water was even for the peak. "Oh, it's beautiful, isn't it?" Rarity interrogated, most of her friends agreed. "It looks like a diamond shining in the sun!" she added with excitement.

"Wow," Teranis uttered in astonishment, as she saw the water and mountaint from the side of the camp. "I never seen such clean water, air, and beautiful mountains." She commented, her eyes were sparkling like stars.

"You said it, Teranis." Norman uttered as Eugene nodded. "This is so much better than back in our world." He commented, the American MPD police officer saw the view of the lake including mountains.

"Okay, I'm going to rate this camp," Fluphessea uttered, writing something on a piece of paper with black pen. "And the score is '9.5/10'."

"It is lovely out here," Fluttershy replied with a beam. "The fresh air, the cool breeze," she commented, her swept by the breeze just as Rainbow Dash walks by. "the birds that land on you finger." The animal lover girl responded a bird just berth on Fluttershy's finger, the athletic CHS captain caught her attention.

"I think that only happens to you." Rainbow Dash commented folding her arms, as the bird on Fluttershy's finger were clinching before her.

"Lake activities are available everyday until sunset," Gloriosa replied, explaining lake activites to the campers. "so if you want to canoe, sail, windsurf, or swim," she commented listing them off. "just let me know." Gloriosa added, the glasses wearing walks onto the docks while Fluttershy sits on the dock edge feeding the lake ducks.

"Aren't they just the cutest?" Fluttershy inquired Twilight holding a canoe paddle, as the glasses wearing girl caught her attention before the timid girl as they grin at each other. Sci-Twi steps onto a splintering board stumbling backward, luckily Timber Spruce saved Twilight from falling. "Whoa!" the camp counselor indicated as he clutch Twilight's back. "I know I'm charming," Timber replied. "But you don't have to fall for me." He added putting his hands over his hips, Twilight and Timber develops a rapport relationship. Meanwhile Gloriosa as well as Fluttershy saw what happened in the dock, the two MPD police officer along with two alien/human hybrid run towards the dock as the dock has been corroding due to its infirmness for years.

"Twilight," a voice with Ukranian accent indicated, causing Timber along with Twilight caught their attention. "Are you okay?" Yevheniy question the former Crystal Prep student.

"I'm fine, Eugene." Twilight answered with a positive smile.

"Oh, I thought something must have happened to you." Norman uttered holding a fishing rod.

"Guys," an odd voice with Vernakian accent responded, causing the American and Ukranian-American MPD police officer caught her attention. "Twilight's fine there's nothing to be alarmed." Fluphessea added as Teranis walks beside her best friend, as Flash Sentry watch Sci-Twi along with Timber. The blue haired teenager then gave himself a sigh, while closing his both eyes.

"Guess I can't get too jealous, right?" Flash interrogated himself, as Sunset walks beside sympathizing him. "After all, she isn't _my_ Twilight." He added. "Not that the other Twilight was mine!" Flash blurted raising his hands straight before Sunset. "But we were…. You know."

"Yeah, I get it," Sunset replied comforting Flash. "But your Twilight is a princess in Equestria," she replied, placing her hand over Flash's shoulder as he bend his body. "Hate to break it to you," the amber skinned girl added, as the blue haired teenager place a hand at the side of his neck. "but that's where she's gonna spend most of her time." Sunset uttered, giving her ex-boyfriend a tough love.

"So you're saying I just need to get over her?" Flash question the amber skinned girl.

"Kinda yeah." Sunset replied.

"Ouch," Flash Sentry opined stinging from Sunset's bluntness. "You're not pulling any punches."

"Not really my style, Sorry." Sunset winks before Flash with a smile, as she gave him a slight punch, the blue haired teenager form an anxious grin. In the meantime, Gloriosa along with the two CHS Principal walks towards and inspects the corroding dock.

"This is a safety hazard," The Vice Principal uttered holding a life vest. "I suggest we close down the dock for the remainder of the camp." She declared, as the campers began to get disappointed.

"Ugh! Oh come on!" Fluphessea replied with groused tone. "Why does the dock have to be declared ' _closed_ ' all the time?" the Vernakian/Human Hybrid question the camp director.

"Oh, I'm sure it won't have to be for the remainder of camp," Gloriosa commented pertubedly, raising her both hands. "Just needs to be patched up a bit," she responded pointing back at the corroding dock. "I've got this!" the camp director asserted with a positive smile, putting her both hands on her hips.

Applejack thinks for a moment, and she replied as wears a life vest. "Huh, Or maybe we do!" she uttered raising her eyebrow walking towards the crowd of CHS campers. "If ya ask me, this whole dock needs ta go." The girl stetson wearing hat claimed, as she kicks a rotting dock support beam. "Building a new one could be our camp gift," Applejack suggested, as the camp director loves the idea of the southern girl. The CHS campers listen to cowgirl's speech, and AJ indicated once more. "Sure, it would benefit us," she commented. "But a nice new dock would benefit future campers, too." With Applejack's speech, the CHS campers filled with such optimism.

"I don't know," Timber chimes in. "it's an awful lot of work," he folds his arms, while his sister puts her hands over her hips. "I wouldn't want you guys to miss out on doing other fun camp stuff because you're so busy building a dock for _future campers_." Gloriosa gets upset at his brother, while Timber glares back at her sister. Sunset was uneasily biting her thumb, Gloriosa and Timber glares at each other again. Despite from being concerned, Rainbow Dash place a hand on Timber's shoulder.

"I hear what you're saying, Timber, but we're Canterlot Wondercolts." The CHS athletic captain maintain, as she mold a smug face. "We've got a reputation to uphold!" Rainbow Dash uttered, pumping her fist. "And there was no way we're gonna leave this place without contributing the most awesome camp gift ever!" RD indicated giving a rousing speech, before she points at her friend AJ. "I'm with AJ," she added, as the cowgirl teenager folds her hands with a smile. "Building a new dock is definitely it!" Rainbow blurted. "What do you guys think?" she question to her other campers, as they filled themselves with cheers. Timber Spruce had loss to an argue, the camp counselor frowned slightly.

Gloriosa Daisy replied folding her hands as she smug at her brother. "Looks like it's settled, then."

Timber groused, he folds his arms onto his chest. "Looks like it." Although, Sunset Shimmer was uncomfortable with the tension.

While the campers are dismantling the old dock just as Trixie sit on the log reading the manual, in the meantime Sunset Shimmer's friends along with the two MPD police and two alien/human hybrid are collaborating on the new dock. Watermelody perch on the wooden table as she is drawing something on her notebook, just as they watching her sketching a new dock design. "We can reinforce the foundation." Twilight commented.

"Make it nice an' sturdy." Applejack chime in.

"How about we make it even durable so that typhoon won't obliterated it." Norman suggested some ideas to the Rainbooms.

"And where were we going to find something…. _durable_ Norman, huh?" Fluphessea question jabbing at the American MPD police officer.

"Oh, we're going to find a Krainese metal." Yevheniy replied putting his hand on his pocket. "That would make the dock sturdy and durable." He explained to his friends.

"Or and we can add a wood-carved sign that says 'Camp Everfree'." Sunset offer, as she raise her hands.

"And little boxes with food so you can feed the ducks and fishies." Fluttershy suggested to Watermelody.

"That is a good idea, Fluttershy." Teranis replied as Fluttershy pulled off a small grin.

"Thank You, Teranis." The timid teenager blessed the Protoss/Human Hybrid.

"Oh, we'll add lanterns so you can see at night!" Rainbow Dash added advising some awesome concept.

"Okay, if your idea is awesome I'm in!" The crowned princess of Vernakia asserted smirking before Rainbow Dash, as she outstretch her arms up high. When Watermelody was adding more details on her sketchbook, as she's now finish with her drawing Watermelody then present the new dock design.

"What do you guys think of her drawing?" Fluphessea interrogated her friends and new found friends.

"Hm," Yevheniy uttered clutching his chin, looking at the Drama girl's sketch. "Nice design Watermelody, it's the best sketch I've ever saw." The sketcher girl blush in crimson.

"Really," Watermelody chuckle nervously. "Thank you." She credited.

"It is true Watermelody, you are such an incredible artist." Teranis criticized the works of Watermelody, as she blush more hardly.

"It's stunning!" Rarity gasped. "And will make an absolutely perfect runway for my camp fashion show!" she added putting her hands over her cheeks.

"More importantly," Applejack commented pointing on herself. "It will be a great place fer docking canoes and feeding the wildlife." She formed a smile, as Twilight grin beside her.

"Oh, you say 'tomato'," Rarity opined smiling at her friends. "I say 'Perfect place to showcase glamorous boho-chic stylings'." She added.

"What do you guys think?" Twilight interrogated the two CHS Principal.

"Yeah, I hope you guys like it!" Fluphessea responded forming a small smile, as she put her hands behind her back.

"It's going to be a lot of work, but we can do it!" Principal Celestia blurted, although she got shocked by Pinkie's excitement jumping onto the air.

"Yes!" Pinkie exclaimed. "Adult supervision!" she asserted, wiggling her body so excitedly. Meanwhile Antonio passes by the CHS students, Principal, along with his friends back from Vernakia. With his strength, he carries a stack of firewood above his head. Antonio also imports all the ancient artifacts that was lost for years, most of the CHS campers, along with the two CHS Principal were barely shock of what they have expected.

"Antonio," Principal Celestia commented, causing Toni to get her attention. "Where did you get those artifacts?" the CHS Principal interrogated the emotionless teenager.

"I got all those ancient artifacts all around the world." Antonio answered solemnly not even a smile on his face. "I also got the treasure once called 'The Tresure of Divine'." He puts down the big treasure box, revealing a lot of gold coins, large pair of golden chalice including pearls and diamonds most of Sunset's friends are impress by Antonio's adventure.

"Impressive…. Antonio," Twilight replied twitching her right eye. "Are you a treasure hunter?" she question the ancient young man.

"Yes, yes I am." Toni answered bluntly, he looks at his watch as it beeps. "I must get going I have things to dealt with." He responded, as the emotionless young man puts down all the things he's carrying.

"Where ya goin' Antonio?" Applejack question the deadpan person, Antonio stares back at the girl with stetson hat.

"I work alone, if you need me just call my name." Toni replied quietly, as he headed somewhere. The CHS Principal along with the campers, exchange glances with each other.

"That was strange," Sunset uttered holding her chin, as she face her friends and new found friends. "How come Antonio all ways do mysterious things?" she interrogated her pals.

"Yeah," Applejack agreed. "Even after the Friendship Games he's attitude is still like that." she commented folding her arms around her chest.

"His seriousness kinda creeps me out." Rainbow Dash responded shivering.

"All right, enough," A Ukrainian-American MPD police officer uttered, as Sunset's friends caught his attention. "Let us build some harbor." Yevheniy opined raising his hand up onto the air.

"Ya mean dock, right?" Applejack corrected the Ukrainian-American MPD police officer, Yevheniy started to get embarrass as he scratch the back of his head.

The Campers started building a new dock, while RD was hammering a nail. Applejack is very impressed with Rainbow's hammer as she clutch her chin pulling off a grin. "Huh, nice hammer, where did you get it?" she interrogated Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash looking at her hammer as she claimed raising her eyebrow. "Uh, duh, the toolbox?" a girl with stetson hat stretches her body, as she construct a smile leaving Rainbow cringe her teeth.

"Hah, that's cool, Ah made mine." AJ indicated presenting her home-made hammer before Rainbow Dash, she jabs her hammer against Rainbow's chest as she rolls her eyes in agony.

"Ugh." She groaned.

In the meantime, while all the campers decided to help building the new dock. Timber was on the table screwing the bottom of the lantern, until Twilight stroll towards to him. "Making lanterns out of solar-powered garden lights!" The glasses weaing girl alleged, causing the camp counselor caught his attention. "Pretty crafty there, Timber!" she blurted with a smile, putting her hands behind her back.

"You think that's crafty?" Timber Spruce interrogated mumbling. "You should see my art, I'm like the Picasso of noodles." He quipped, causing Twilight giggle at his jokes.

"All right, now," A Principal's voice replied, causing Timber along with Twilight caught her attention. "You've made a lot of progress," Principal replied holding a clipboard, as she look at the schedule. "But it's going to be getting dark soon," she added staring at the sky. "We can pick this up tomorrow between our other camp activities." The CHS Principal responded positively, with Gloriosa beside her.

"Everyone, get cleaned up," The camp director ordered the campers. "And we'll gather by the fire pit at eight to share s'mores and scary stories!" Gloriosa asserted with excitement.

Just as Pinkie appeared hugging the products, as she became excited about making s'mores. " _S'mores_!"

"Did she just say s-s-scary stories." Teranis responded shivering in fear, as her bestfriend leans on her shoulder.

"Come on, Teranis," The Crowned Princess of Vernakia uttered with a smug before Teranis. "Don't be such a baby, Woman Up!" She cheer her bestfriend up.

"Oh, I'm so excited about scary stories!" Norman indicated in excitement, as he brought his scary story book.

"I am as well, Norman." Yevheniy added placing his hand on his hips.

" _I do hope my stories would be better if I was the one telling them._ " Antonio thought raising his eyebrow, as he looks up into the sky.

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Camp Fire_

 _Time: 8:00 P.M._

 _Date: October 1, 2016_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Vice-Principal Luna, Timber Spruce, Fluttershy, Spike, Gloriosa Daisy, Snips, Snails, Norman, Yevheniy, Antonio, Crowned Princess Fluphessea Xhikai, Teranis, POV** )

( **Play 'Grandmas Featherbed' By: John Denver** )

On the forest skyline at night, Campers gathered around the campfire. As Rarity told her other classmates, a ridiculous scary story as they listen to it.

"….And that's when she looked down and realized she was wearing purple socks with a burgundy dress!" Rarity narrating a story, but ends up screaming. All of her classmate wasn't even scared, as she narrates continously. "Purple and burgundy darlings! The same color family!" the fashionista teenager shrieks with fear again, she realizes still no one is scared. Derpy, Sunset, Sci-Twi and Rarity listening, the amber skinned girl as well as the glasses wearing girl gave a small smile at her friend.

"Uh, Rarity." A Vernakian/Human Hybrid uttered raising her finger, causing Rarity caught her attention. "You do realize no one's scared at your story, right?" she question the fashionista young teenager, as she cross her arms around her chest.

"That's not true," Rarity gasped of what she just heard on the alien/human hybrid. "My story is one of the finest stories has ever told." She added, as Applejack form a blank face before she stares at Rainbow Dash.

"Uh…. That was a terrifying story." The girl with stetson wearing hat responded, pointing at her friends story.

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash chuckled. "I'm terrified she'll try to tell it again." she added.

Vice-Principal Luna clears her throat before Rainbow Dash and Applejack. "Anyone else have a spooky story?" she interrogated until Timber raised his hand.

"I have one," he replied, dragging himself with a grinned before his campers. "But I'm warning you," Timber responded. "you might as well hug a friend now," He implied, Fluttershy gasp as Spike jumps into her arms. Snips was hugging Snails with fright clenching their teeth, Next Bulk Biceps hugging Snips and Snails in fear as he clattered his teeth. "That's how scary it is!" he added.

"It's time I told you about the legend of Gaea Everfree." Timber orated, as Antonio was playing his guitar like the theme song from 'Left 4 Dead 2'. The camera went up, as the moon shines over the Camp Everfree.

As the sun shining in Timber Spruce's story, the Crowned Princess of Vernakia, Teranis, and Yevheniy as they appeared on the sun shining background.

"Can not you at least tell a story in color, Timber?" Eugene interrogated the camp counselor, as the sun goes from technicolor to extreme and awesome.

"Perhaps muted color would be better." Teranis uttered clasping her hands all together, as the sun turns technicolor. Fluphessea smack herself again in the face again, grousing angrily before Teranis.

"Ugh! That's not how it works on Timber's story!" she remarked putting her hand at side of her head, Timber Spruce appeared on the sun shining background folding his arms onto his chest. He stare at Yevheniy, Fluphessea, and Teranis with a frowny face.

"Who's telling this story, anyway?" The camp counselor interrogated, Timber, Yevheniy, Fluphessea, along Teranis all vanish on the sun shining background as the camp counselor narrates the story.

"Many years ago, my great-grandparents came to this forest. Seeing its beauty, they decided that it would be the perfect place for a camp. But once they started building, strange things started to happen. One pitch black night, when the wind was howling, a tree branch crashed through the roof of their cabin! They screamed and ran outside, only to see the giant creature rising from the earth! She had wild hair like the roots of a tree. Her mouth had jagged rock teeth and her eyes were pools of black tar. But her aura shimmered like diamonds. Anywhere she went, she left a trail of gem dust in her wake. Trembling, my great-grandparents asked who she was and what she wanted. In a deep and hollow voice, she told them that her name was Gaea Everfree – an ancient spirit who held domain over the forest, and that my great-grandparents were trespassing on her land. They begged her to let them stay and build their camp, to share this wonderful place with others. Gaea Everfree finally agreed but warned them that they would not be able to keep it forever. Someday, she will return and reclaim the forest as her own." Dove walks outside onto her tent, as she walks towards Old Spice who cuts wood with his axe. When he's done chopping the woods, Dove place her hand on Old Spice's chest while he place his hand over Dove's hips. While building the wooden frame of Camp Everfree, Old Spice along with his coworkers measuring wood. Spice walks away from plank of wood, as he took notice that it was glowing green. A vine suddenly grow on the plan of wood, as Old Spice and his coworkers retreats back slightly. Meanwhile in the middle of the night, a tree falls over on Old Spice and Dove's cabin both of them rushed outside. They saw a creature under the shadow of the forest, the creature has emerge from the forest. Timber and Gloriosa's grandparents clinch themselves, as the creature grips her teeth her eyes widened. She leave a trail of gem dust, as she approach the grandparents of Timber as well as Gloriosa. Old Spice along with Dove, were scared of the creature who comes out on the forest and ask who she is. The creature introduce that she was Gaea Everfree, as she spoke Timber and Gloriosa's grandparents. Her expression becomes red with rage, but Old Spice along with Dove pleads to Gaea. While she was looming over Old Spice and Dove, Gaea's expression had soften but warned them that they couldn't stay in the camp forever as she slinks back into the forest Timber's story had ended.

"So if you see a trail of gem dust," Timber Spruce uttered with gesture. "You'll know that is is…." he added elevating his finger, as he raise his hands scarely. "Gaea Everfree!" The camp counselor exclaimed, the eyes of Gloriosa suddenly appear in the shadow the CHS campers were frightened by shadow eyes except for Fluphessea.

"Guys, stop panicking," The crowned princess of Vernakia order the other campers to stop screaming. "It's only Gloriosa, Gaea Everfree isn't real sheesh, it's just a story." Fluphessea added.

"Hey, guys," Gloriosa replied assuredly, as Timber and the others caught her attention. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you!" The camp director atoned to her campers, she emerged from the shadowy forest.

"Then why'd you come out of the bushes?" Sunset interrogated the camp director, as she points her thumb behind.

"Yeah, seems odd." Norman chimes in.

Gloriosa thinks of an excuse as she replied. "I…. took the scenic route," she added clasping her hands all together. "Because the forest is beautiful at night, but no one else should do it without a guide, kay?" she inquired conclusively putting her hands over her hips. "All right, everybody," Timber's sister regulate their campers to clean up. "time to head to your tents." She commented, as all campers stood up after the log of wood..

"Oh, hey, Gloriosa," An odd voice responded approaching to Gloriosa, as she caught her attention. "Do you have extra toothbrushes?" Snips interrogated the camp director, as he pointed a vegetable that was on his teeth. "I forgot mine." The buck-tooth boy responded, as a fly buzzes in.

Gloriosa was a little gross out on Snips's teeth, as she uttered."Sure do!" she exclaimed positively. "I'll get one for you." Snail suddenly appeared before Gloriosa, as he was astonish about Timber's story.

Snails shudders as he skulk behind to Gloriosa he claimed. "I'm scared of the dark!" he blurted. "Do you have flashlights?" he question the camp director.

"Of course!" Gloriosa exclaimed. "I got this!" she accompanies Snips and Snails to their tents as they giggled insanely. The timid girl hugs the purple dog too tightly, as Fluttershy got frightened on Timber's story.

"Fluttershy?" Spike demanded struggling

"Sorry, Spike," Fluttershy atoned, as she loose her grip on Spike. "I guess that story got to me." She flinched in fear.

"Fluttershy," Norman uttered, causing her to get his attention. "Gaea Everfree isn't real it's just a made up story," he added with a smile, putting his hands over his hips. "There's nothing to be scared of."

"Yeah, I'm still scared." The timid young teenager indicated still trembling.

"Why?" Applejack interrogated. "It can't be real." She added.

"I don't know," Rainbow Dash interposed the conversation. "Gaea Everfree could be some creature that got booted from Equestria and ended up in this world," she commented, wincing her both hands over her chest. "That's what happened with the sirens."

"Eh, Sounded more like something that Timber was makin' up just ta scare us," Applejack opined with gesture. "At least Ah hope it was," she smiled. "Last thing Ah want is ta have camp ruined by some power-crazed magical creature." AJ mentioned, Sunset Shimmer was amused by her friends.

[ **SkullSlim690: Applejack, you just mention SugarCoats line back at the Friendship Games story. Never ever steal her lines Applejack, ever!** ]

[ **SkullSquidle330: Although, the Friendship Games that your brother use to create is actually ridiculous!** ]

[ **SkullSlim690: *He laugh evilly while his cousin joined as well*** ]

"Oh, hear-hear," Rarity uttered picking her fabric cloth. "We've had to deal with more than our fair share of those," the fashionista young girl started recalling all those events three years ago. "At the Fall Formal, a musical showcase," she listed the two events. "The Friendship Ga-" Rarity recalled the conflict between Crystal Prep and Canterlot High, but she realize she is upsetting Twilight. "Well, I mean, you know," Rarity commented. "Everything turned out all right, of course." She replied with anxious chuckle, Norman, Yevheniy, Teranis, Fluphessea, along with Antonio saw what happened at the Friendship Games.

"Are you okay miss Twilight?" The Protoss/Human Hybrid interrogated the glasses wearing girl.

"Hmm," Twilight nodded. "I'm kinda tired," she commented sadly. "I'm gonna turn in." Twilight turns and leaves the Campsite.

"Maybe lay off bringing up what happened at the Friendship Games?" Sunset advised her friends. "I think she's still pretty sensitive about it." she added, until Pinkie Pie eats a marshmallow as she talked with her mouth is full, before she swallows it.

"Our lips are sealed." The party girl uttered gazing lovingly.

"I guess we better head back into our tents." Norman replied waving his hands before Sunset's friends. "We'll see you tomorrow." He commented, as the American MPD police officer turns and leaves as well while Eugene pursue after his companion.

"Goodnight, guys," Fluphessea uttered waving her hands at her new found friends. "We'll see you in the morning." She added, leaving the campsite with Teranis beside her escorting the crowned princess. Antonio leaves as well, he didn't say anything to Sunset's friends.

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Antonio's Volkswagen Tent_

 _Time: 10:30 P.M._

 _Date: October 1, 2016_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Antonio, POV** )

( **Play 'The Day You Said Goodnight Accoustic Version' By: Hale** )

Antonio was turning on his bed, as he can't even sleep. He bend his body as the blanket almost fell, he grab his MDUPG at the side table. He saw a reply to his MDUPG, it was a love letter from his girlfriend Sugarcoat he reads it with only one mind.

 _My Dearest Antonio,_

 _When I saw you for the first time, sitting in the pub, so handsome and secure, I was amazed that my heart could still beat that hard, you were the most handsome gentleman my heart had laid eyes on in a very long time. Before being with you, I had heard of passion and love and seen it in movies; never dreamed that kind of emotion would ever come to me._

 _I still remember the way you made me tingle with your handsome honest smile. I knew from the first words spoken between the two of us, that things were never going to be the same for me anymore, and that I was going to have to sort out these mysterious feelings that I was having. We had to have time with one another again to help me understand what was happening to me. I needed to figure out how it was that you were able to cast such a spell over me. Then you took me out for dinner; after our first dinner together, I knew I would be vexed and perplexed by you until we'd seen each other once again._

 _After spending time you, I now know how real passion and love can be. You have opened my heart, and opened the gate to a new world for me. Did you know you had such a power?_

 _My life is starting to become so different, even if my days seem the same. And I must confess that it's you who has changed my outlook. You have opened my eyes to some amazing new possibilities. I will forever be filled with a new sense of wonder and joy, because you have shared yourself with me._

 _I must confess that in some ways I feel inadequate. My mind is questioned; can I match your gentleness? Can I give you feelings as warm and secure as the ones you have bestowed on me? You have chosen to show me such strong passion combined with secure sweet affection, that I can only hope with time you feel a glimpse of the same emotions from me._

 _After getting to know you better, and going through all the tough times together in this year that has made us stronger, I now know I am in a place I have never been before. I'm in a place that is calm and serene, but exciting and exhilarating, all at the same time. This place is neither a state of mind, nor just one of physical being. It is a place where my soul soars. It is a place I share with you._

 _I'm in a place where, my mornings begin with you in my thoughts, and my days end with you in my mind. I'm in a place where, when good things happen, my first reaction is that I'm excited, because I'll get to share them with you. I'm in a place where, when bad things happen, I know that you'll be there to provide comfort and make the world right again with a your simple honest smile, or with your soft caress of my hand._

 _This place that I hold in my heart for you is precious beyond words. You are there, and I am a better woman because of it. When you hold me in your arms, I'm in a place that I never want to leave, and I pray it is a place I never have to leave. Just know that when you hold me in your arms, I am in the safest, most treasured place in the world._

 _The place that I am in now is the best of all. I see you as someone I can trust, confide in, play with and enjoy life with. You make me so happy. I can't begin to describe how you really make me feel so I will offer just this: I love you._

 _The sea that parts us when you work is my enemy, but I gaze at the moon and ask it to reflect my love back to you so far away. You are the answer to my passion and my dreams. I live for seeing you again, for being whole with you again. Now that you have given me the gift of your love, my appetite for you is endless. Your touch is so gentle, your kisses so delicious, and your body is so strong when you hold me. When I am with you, the world goes away. I feel only you. I breathe only you. I sense only you. Our time together is very special to me. There are very few moments that a woman knows will linger with her for the rest of her life, and you have already given me many. Thank you for being such an extraordinary part of my life. I hope we will continue this journey together for a long time to come._

 _I miss you, my love. I look to June as the only page on the calendar that is my friend, because that is when I will be in your arms again. Please forgive my foolish words and girlish heart. Accept them as tokens of the emotions you inspire in me. I will wait anxiously to be with you again. Until then you are in my heart, and in my mind, and I will ache until your return, with a yearning that can only be satisfied by your loving arms and warm kisses._

 _Ever dreaming about you, my best boyfriend with benefits,_

 _Sugarcoat,_

When he finished reading the letter came from Sugarcoat, a single tear fell from Antonio's eye. " _Sugarcoat,_ " He began talking to his mind. " _You are all ways be my baby._ " the emotionless young man responded bluntly. " _Do not forget that our memory will be my lullaby._ " Antonio uttered, as he fell asleep peacefully the screen then went pitch black.

[ **Song End** ]

 **SkullSlim690's A/N: Hey, guys, what do you think about the relationship between Sugarcoat and Antonio? Is it sweet? Is it lovely? Or is it attractive? Why Am I all ways asking all of these question, anyways the chapter III is now done. The AntonioXSugarcoat pairing will never be lost, please leave me some couple of question into my forum 'Multiverse Knights'. Or you can message me if you want to be a moderator on my forum, Before I end this ridiculous author note. I put a reference from the T.V. show called 'Phineas &Ferb' I do not know what the episode was, but I am enjoying on how Phineas, Candace, and Grandpa Fletcher I do not what are they doing maybe a fourth wall breaking. Anyways, forget what I said. *My Evil Twin groused angrily* I can not believe it is Christmas all ready, and I hate Christmas on December. *My brother turns and left the author note scenario* If anyone needs me, call my fucking name I am going to add a few quotes in the story.**

 **Quote:**

 _ **I all ways hate my evil twin brother so much, it makes me want to hurl like a swollen douche.**_

 _ **-SkullCrusher550**_

 _ **A hatred to SkullSlim690 my evil twin brother**_

 _ **How can a demon find this Universe, 'Universe 773' is an untraceable parallel world.**_

 _ **-Alex Kharchenko**_

 _ **To Lilith and her team from Siege Alliance**_

 _ **-Cheerio!**_

 _ **-Laters!**_

 _ **-SkullSlim690!**_


	4. Magic Stirring At Camp

**A/N: Hello, the name is SkullSlim690, and welcome back to the 'My Little Pony Equestria Girls' spin-off the 'Legends of Everfree'. Yeah, I must apologized about my language from Chapter III. The thing is, SkullCrusher550 including Gabiola652 was the reason I hate them, You guys remember SkullCrusher550's 'Friendship Games', right? Yeah, that story went pretty bad if you guys want to read it. Before I even exist from this fanfiction realm, I scan the review section received by Gabiola652.**

 **But his survey did not help at all, so Gabiola652 really cuss-out the 'Friendship Games' story created by my brother SkullCrusher550 that I used to hate. Anyways, I am going to be Mr. Niceguy for awhile, so if you need questions drop it on to the forum the 'Multiverse Knights'. So, with that being said, let us do this!**

 **My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legends Of Everfree**

 **Chapter IV: Magic Stirring At Camp**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro**

 **#PleaseSupport**

 **#R &R**

 _Location: Antonio's Volkswagen Tent/ Camp Everfree Forest_

 _Time: 5:45 A.M._

 _Date: October 1, 2016_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Antonio, Fluttershy, POV** )

( **Play 'Peaceful Music Effect' By: Unknown** )

It was perfectly dawn in Antonio's Volkswagen tent, the emotionless young man got up into his bunk fixing his bed before leaving the tent. After Antonio fixes his bunk independently, he brought his guitar and a laptop bag. Inside of it, the bag stuffs with an hp Envy gray laptop, an hp envy charger, and a mouse. Before Antonio arrives in the forest, he planted a long mat on the grass with flower vase on each sides. he set a hi-def video camera planted with tripod facing it in front of him, Antonio then perch on the mat, as he replied holding a guitar while he tunes it.

" _Hello,_ " The impassive young man introduced himself before the hi-def video camera. " _Today, I would like to sing to my best girlfriend Sugarcoat as a gift from her,_ " he replied still tuning his guitar. " _Sugarcoat,_ " Antonio mentioned. " _I hope you like it._ " He added strumming his guitar, to make sure it was in a right tone. " _And the title of this song 'Ordinary World' by Green Day._ " Antonio claimed as he started playing his guitar, the hi-def camera automatically records his performance.

 **Ordinary World, Perfomed By: Antonio (Green Day Cover)**

 **[Antonio]**

 _ **Where can I find the city of shining light**_

 _ **In an ordinary world?**_

 _ **How can I leave a buried treasure behind**_

 _ **In an ordinary world?**_

As his beautiful voice grew splendid, all animals from the forest suddenly appeared and gathered before him. Fluttershy then arise from her bunk, her eyes are all unclear the timid girl then rubs her eyes expelling the bacteria. Fluttershy then walk outside on her tent dressing in bed pajamas with a pair of slippers, while her camping buddy is still asleep peacefully. The shy girl then entered the forest searching that wonderful voice, As Fluttershy arrived in the forest at dawn, she just watching Antonio playing his guitar gracefully. Antonio snuzzle a dog agilely hooting quietly, the live stream video continously recording the deadpan young man's perfomance.

[ **Chorus** ]

 _ **The days into years roll by**_

 _ **It's where that I live until I die**_

 _ **Ordinary world.**_

 **[Repeat Verse]**

 _ **What would you wish if you saw a shooting star**_

 _ **In an ordinary world?**_

 _ **I'd walk to the end of the earth and afar**_

 _ **In an ordinary world.**_

Antonio's live stream video went viral and trending on his Youtube account, his video has eighty-six point seven nongentillion watchers and he has nine hundred eight seven thousand likes as well as twenty dislikes. Because of the blank young man's voice, the entire animals fell asleep before him. Fluttershy clasp her hands all together, as she heard a wonderful voice for the first time. The fresh wind glides over the timid girl's hair, she still watches Antonio's beautiful performance behind the tree while peeking him.

 _ **Baby, I don't have much**_

 _ **But what we have is more than enough**_

 _ **Ordinary world**_

 _ **Where can I find the city of shining light**_

 _ **In an ordinary world?**_

 _ **How can I leave a buried treasure behind**_

 _ **In an ordinary world?**_

Back at Crystal Prep, Sugarcoat was settling the important things inside her locker. Before she heard a fascinating voice that descend over her ears, she had thought it was a joke but her heart listens to it. The blunt girl formed a small smile while holding a pair of book in her hand, Sugarcoat then stroke from the hallways as she approach the classroom, with students waiting on the teachers, as they are still on faculty room chatting in the meeting planning their lesson for their students to teach.

 **[Repeat Chorus]**

 _ **Baby, I don't have much**_

 _ **But what we have is more than enough**_

 _ **Ordinary world**_

[ **Song End** ]

In the end of the song, Antonio stood up while holding his guitar he jaunt silently as the animals beneath his feet were resting peacefully. " _If there is any suggestions, please put your comment down below or press the like and subscribe._ " He replied looking before the hi-def camera as it automatically stops recording, Antonio puts his laptop in the table, place the charger in the charging slot, and settles his mouse on the USB connector. Before Antonio could upload his live stream video, he put some hard editing of his magnificient video, and his ears perked up as he stares back behind the trees Antonio grabs swiftly his 9.89X10mm LD-50 Crimson Glock Pistol. He saw Fluttershy appeared before Antonio, as she approach the distant young man.

"Oh, It is just you Fluttershy." Antonio responded lowering the pistol and putting it onto his holster, as he goes back to editing his video before Antonio upload the new video.

"What are you doing Antonio, you seem busy all of the sudden?" The shy teenager question Antonio walking beside him, placing her hands behind her back.

"I am making and editing a video as offering for my _viewers_." He answered, working on his impressive video.

"Oh," Fluttershy opined while clutching her fingers as she hang her head. "I didn't know you're an amazing singer." She added whispering at Antonio. "With your voice, you make all the animals fell asleep." The timid indicated picking up a sleeping white rabbit, and putting it onto her chest cuddling it.

"Thank you." Antonio opined, inserting some details from his video. After that hardwork of editing, he suddenly upload the video on his youtube account.

"Thank you? For what?" Fluttershy interrogated the blunt young teenager.

"For being supportive, and…. An _associate_ classmate that I have ever met." The ancient young man replied bluntly causing Fluttershy's cheeks blush, Antonio then fixes all his stuff while the timid teenager decided to help him without waking a single animals. As Antonio along with Fluttershy reached Camp Everfree, they put Antonio's equipment on his Volkswagen Tent as he was satisfied for the video he had created for his best girlfriend Sugarcoat.

"Thank you for helping me Fluttershy it means a lot to me." Antonio maintain bluntly.

"You're welcome," Fluttershy smiles with her eyes close, pulling herself with a giggle. "I need to rest for a while I'm tired, I'll see you in the morning." The timid teenager yawned, as she went back to her tent Antonio then wave before the timid teenager.

Just as Antonio is on his tent, he walk towards and snatch the picture frame of him and his girlfriend Sugarcoat while they're dating in the Canterlot City Fun World. His eyes formed a single tear as he sniffed sadly, Antonio then replied wiping his tears into his eyes. "Sugarcoat," He snuffed. "I do wish you will like my video if you had at least tried to watch it." Antonio responded, before putting the picture frame on the side desk. He perch down into his bed, hanging his head in detachedly.

[ **Song End** ]

 _Location: Sunset & Twilight's Cabin_

 _Time: 6:05 A.M._

 _Date: October 1, 2016_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Sunset, Twilight, Spike, Midnight Sparkle, POV** )

( **Play 'Peaceful Music Effect' By: Unknown** )

As the sun rises over Camp Everfree, Twilight sleeps in her bed uneasily again as Spike's been dreaming about squirrel in his dog bed. Inside Sci-Twi's dream, she was roasting a marshmallow before the pit fire all of the sudden, she heard her alter-ego's voice. " _Here I am!_ " Midnight Sparkle's voice roared, Twilight stood up searching her evil counterpart. " _Over here,_ " the glasses wearing girl feels anxious in her dream, Twilight jumps to her feet clamping her teeth looking terrified. The former student of Crystal Prep, stares back at pit fire as it turn purple Twilight's alter-ego then pops out of the flames. " _I'm always here!_ " she exclaimed evilly.

"No!" Twilight yelled shielding herself from her alter-ego, Sunset Shimmer quickly jumps out of her bed doing a karate pose.

Sunset Shimmer muttered blearily "What happened?"

"Nothing," Twilight answered, as her bed coated in purple magica aura. As she clasped the side of her head, rubbing her eyes removing the bacteria. "Sorry, Sunset," she atoned.

The amber skinned girl then rubs her eyes also, as she constructed a fearful manner. "Uh, Twilight, I think something happened." Sunset had witness her friends bed floating inside their cabin, Twilight yelps in consternation as her bed slams down back to the ground.

Spike forms a rude awakening. "Is it time to get up already?" the purple dog question before going back to sleep.

"Twilight," Sunset summons her friend crossing her hands. "we really have to talk about this." She replied solicitously.

The former student of Crystal Prep uttered rancorously. "No, we don't!" Twilight's been gripping her emotion.

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Camp Everfree Docks_

 _Time: 7:35 A.M._

 _Date: October 1, 2016_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Sandalwood, Pinkie Pie, Trixie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Norman, Yevheniy, Crown Princess Fluphessea Xhikai, Teranis, POV** )

( **Play 'Thriller' By: Fall Out Boys** )

At the center of the Camp Everfree creek, Derpy and Sandalwood were hitching a yacht. The derp girl blows the yacht's flag pole, but it didn't work as she stare and shrug before her partner while Sandalwood shrugs back. As birds screeches from the sky, Twilight and Sunset approach the finished dock. The amber skinned girl walks beside Sci-Twi, as she replied. "Hey," Sunset called, as Twilight caught her attention. "I know you don't want to, but I really think we need to figure out what's going on with your magic. If you could learn to control it-"

Twilight shouted as she turn to her friend, interrupting the amber skinned teenager word. "But that's just it! I'll never be able to control it!" All of the sudden, a yacht suddenly goes sailing behind the girl with glasses, she pick up a loud clap which Sunset and Twilight caught their attention. On the destroyed dock, Rainbow Dash was shocked of what she had witness.

"What happened?" the cyan teenager interrogated the incident, as the crown princess of Vernakia including Teranis had witness what happened to the dock.

"I didn't mean to!" Twilight fretfully replied, Crown Princess Fluphessea Xhikai then place her hand over the glasses wearing girl's shoulder.

"We didn't see anything," Sunset opined covering Twilight. "so we don't know what happened."

"You do realized that wasn't Twilight, right?" The crown princess of Vernakia demanded quipping, putting her hands on her hips.

"We do not have time for jokes Fluphessea," Teranis uttered causing Fluphessea caught her friends attention. "We must help those campers at the dock." The protoss/human hybrid indicated, as Sunset and Rainbow rushed towards the dock, the two alien/human hybrid pursue after them. Sci-twi then looks at her hands anxiously, on the obliterated dock Rainbow Dash along with her friend Sunset help the disoriented campers.

"Are you okay?" Sunset questioned, while a teenager with green hair embedded his hands over his knees while his whole body were drenched in water including his companion.

"Yeah, you guys okay?" Norman question the eco kid.

"Yeah," Sandalwood uttered. "It was so weird," he added with slight gestures. "We were stuck in a middle of the with no wind," Sandalwood smack his palm. "Then all of a sudden, _bam_!" he commented, as Timber Spruce planted his hand over the eco kid's shoulder. "The wind picked up, and we were pushed right into the dock." The camp counselor helps Derpy and Sandalwood, as they went down to the dock step.

Pinkie gasped hardly. "You don't think it was the spirit, do you?!"

Twilight replied to herself, feeling guilty as she squeeze her arm. "No, it was me."

"Spirit," Trixie replied outstretching her arm up high. "Show yourself!" she added trying to summon an energy essence. "The Great and Powerful Trixie commands it!" The magician wannabe indicated as Pinkie beside her smack herself in the face.

"What's that?!" a fashionista teenager voice claimed, causing Pinkie and Trixie caught her attention. As Rarity discovers a gem dust, that floats in the lake water just as the CHS students began to have a concerned chatter.

"Teranis, Crown Princess Fluphessea," an American MPD police officer voice responded, causing the two alien/human hybrids caught his attention. " Can you sense if there's an anomaly about this…. Gem dust?" Norman question Teranis and Crown Princess of Vernakia.

The crown princess of Vernakia gasped. "What!? There's no way I'm going to touch that-"

"I can try, Uncle Eugene." Teranis uttered interrupting her bestfriend, although she knelt and reach the purple water that floats on the lake. The Protoss/Human Hybrid's eyes glow white, as she witness an compelling into her mind. Teranis had a headache, she clamp the side of her head to relief the pain.

"Hey, Teranis," A voice of the Crown Princess uttered, causing Teranis caught her attention. "You okay buddy?" Fluphessea Xhikai interrogated the Protoss/Human Hybrid, causing Teranis regain her focus.

"Yeah," She answered standing up before her friend Fluphessea. "I saw something that I could not explain." Teranis indicated as her head still hurts. "And my head still hurts!" she added, clasping the side of her head relieving the pain.

"Oh, man!" Rainbow Dash responded enragedly. "All our hard work!" she replied pointing at the destroyed dock. "Ruined!"

Fluttershy embedded her hands over her knee as she responded. "At least the fishies are eating well." The timid teenager then saw some of the fish on the lake, jumping up into the air and landed on the water.

"Let's salvage what we can out of the water," Sunset recommended before she knelt over the dock to pick a destroyed wood part. "Maybe we can still fix this!"

"We have to try!" Rarity whimpered. "Camp Everfree needs a runway!"

"Dock!" Applejack corrected the fashionista teenager.

"Dock, Yes," Rarity maintain checking her nails. "That's what I meant." The girl with stetson hat glares at the fashionista girl while she puts her hands over her hips.

"Oh, Rarity," Fluphessea began as she shook her head. "You do realize there's a big difference between dock and runway, right?" The Vernakian/Human Hybrid interrogated the fashionista teenage, making Twilight moves far away from the group as she enters alone into the forest.

"Wait," The Protoss/Human Hybrid realized. "Have you fellows seen Twilight anywhere?" Teranis question most of Sunset's friends, but they shrug before the Protoss/Human Hybrid.

 **The Midnight In Me, Performed By: Twilight Sparkle**

 _ **It used to be so simple**_

 _ **It was a world I understood**_

 _ **I didn't know what I didn't know**_

 _ **And life seemed pretty good**_

As Twilight strolled and enters the forest in solitary, she stood in the waterfall clearing. The glasses wearing girl perch on the driftwood, hanging her head in distress she looks at her reflection in the water. Antonio passed by the woods, as he saw Twilight all alone in the forest. The blunt young man saw Twilight's heart, that she's supressing her evil counterpart Midnight Sparkle.

 _ **But now the darkness rises**_

 _ **From somewhere deep inside of me**_

 _ **Her power overtakes me**_

 _ **Can I keep this midnight from getting free?**_

While she is very worried about her past, the former student of Crystal Prep saw in her reflection as a pair of her alter-ego's wings emerged behind her shoulder. The pair of Midnight Sparkle's wings startled Twilight, the glasses wearing girl started checking to see if she has wings. Twilight anxiously stood up as she keeps her darkness inside of her, she backs away from her reflection.

 _ **If I can stay with the light**_

 _ **I know I'll be free**_

 _ **And I can start to be whole**_

 _ **I can start to be me**_

Twilight wants herself to be from her miserable past that she did, after the events of the Friendship Games. Antonio twiddles the torment, that Twilight's having in her passion the blunt young man took a witness the glasses girl's heart is getting better. But it faded afterwards, as Antonio sense her evil counterpart is still there.

 _ **But instead I am struggling**_

 _ **With all that I see**_

 _ **And these friends**_

 _ **Mustn't see the midnight in me!**_

 _ **The midnight in me!**_

 _ **They mustn't see the midnight in me….**_

Despite the fact Twilight's smile fades as she grabs her arm mournfully, the ex-student of Crystal Prep lie before the driftwood. She stare at her reflection again, as Twilight gaze her malicious counterpart in her view but she keeps it suppressed. A girl with glasses then influx her hand through her reflection causing the view to become foggy in the water, the image of Twilight Sparkle's reflection returns to normal. Antonio gaze the glasses wearing teenager, in sad solitude by the reason of her malevolent counterpart retaining on haunting Twilight's emotion.

[ **Song End** ]

 _Location: Camp Everfree/ Camp Everfree Forest_

 _Time: 8:45 A.M._

 _Date: October 1, 2016_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Sunset Shimmer, Spike, Twilight Sparkle, Timber Spruce, Antonio, POV** )

( **Play 'Kiss Me' By: New Found Glory** )

Sunset was searching her friend Twilight, as she infiltrate inside their sapphire cabin. But Sunset realizes she wasn't there, so the amber skin teenager walks towards to Spike who is still sleeping on his bed. Spike dream in his sleep up side down, as he replied. "So many squirrels…." Sunset then crouch down, as she wake up Spike.

"Spike?" Sunset catechize, causing the purple dog wakes up in a startle expression.

"Ah!" Twilight's pet dog yelled. "Oh, Aw, man!" Spike whined. "I was having the best dream," He commented flimsy, rubbing his paw against his eyes removing the bacteria. "Wait," Spike visualized. "That dream could be a reality." He added rubbing his paws all together with a smug face, Spike then hops down to his bed and runs off but Sunset then stops him.

"Before you run off to chase squirrels," Sunset indicated. "Do you have any idea where Twilight could be?" she question the purple dog. "I really need to talk to her." She claimed in a tense manner.

"What happened?" Spike interrogated the amber skin teenager. "Did she do that lifting things off the ground thing again?" the purple dog inquired Sunset.

"That's just it," Sunset claimed worriedly. "I don't know if it was her," she commented frowning slightly. "But if it was, we need to deal with it head on." Sunset replied grimacing scantly, before standing up.

"I can track her down." Spike responded leaving the cabin as the amber skin teenager pursue after him.

In the meantime Twilight was jaunting alone in the forest, struggling to keep her feelings against her alter-ego. The teenager with glasses then replied, being bothered by her malevolent counterpart. "Keep it together, deep breath, you are _not_ a monster." Not until the camp counselor crosses paths with Twilight as they both scream.

"Oh, hi," The former student of Crystal Prep greeted Timber with friendly manner, as she was chuckling in delight. "What are you doing here?" Twilight interrogated the camp counselor, as Timber thinking for an excuse while the glasses wearing girl calibrated her black specs.

"Uh…. Looking for you." Timber smugged before Twilight, while she was in a state of perplex

"Oh," Twilight realized putting her hands at the center of her short. "I just went on a nature walk and got a little lost." She affirmed shrugging before Timber.

"Let me show you the way," Timber guided Twilight. "I'm kind of an expert at these woods," The camp counselor uttered walking before the glasses wearing girl, as Twilight pursue after him. "I've lived here my whole life." He mentioned.

"That must have been nice," Twilight replied smiling at Timber, as the camp counselor grins back. "Growing up at a camp." She added.

"Yeah, though it has its downsides," Timber responded putting his hands over his pockets, and he moves a tree branch out of his path. "When I was younger, I wished we'd sell this place so we could live in a town like normal people." Timber opined, while Twilight perceives the camp counselor's speech.

"Really?" Twilight interrogated putting her hands over her hips.

"I was ten," Timber answered, putting his hand over his pocket. "I really wanted to hang out at the mall." He quipped, causing the camp counselor and Twilight shared a laugh at each other. Till Antonio appeared before them, as he was carrying an axe with a stack of wood before his shoulder.

Timber and Twilight hugged each other as they both yelled in unison, but they ceased shouting as they stare each other causing Timber and the teenager with black specs broke the hug. They both blush in unison, Antonio replied questioning the two romantic birds. "So, what are you two love birds doing here in the forest?"

Timber and Twilight both blushed, as the former student of Crystal Prep uttered. "Nothing, Antonio, Timber's guiding me back at the camp because I was lost in the woods."

"Fair enough," Toni replied closing his eyes shrugging before Twilight and Timber, the blunt young man then rolled by but he stop strolling and returns his stare at the camp counselor including Twilight. "If you need something just call my name." Toni claimed, as he leave Timber along with the glasses wearing girl alone.

"That guy always confused me?" Timber interrogated, causing the black spec girl caught his attention.

"Oh, his name is Antonio," the lavender teenager mentioned. "He's an actual guy where he always do mysterious things." Twilight added grinning before Timber.

"Oh," Timber replied as they both blush again. "I've never told that to anyone," he commented. "You must be special." The camp counselor uttered, picking a twig out of Twilight's hair. "And not just because you have tree branch in your hair." He commented forming a small grin, as Twilight curled her lips while pawing her hair.

"Ugh," Twilight gripes a bit angry. "How long has that been in there?" The ex-Crystal Prep student question Timber.

"Not long," The counselor of Camp Everfree replied shrugging before Twilight. "Just the whole time we were talking." Twilight place her hands over her hips with a grin.

The glasses wearing girl hits Timber with her elbow, she responded chuckling slightly. "Well, why didn't you say something?" Gloriosa's brother then walked, while Twilight follows before him. Meanwhile Spike along with Sunset Shimmer were hiding on the bushes, listening in on Twilight and Timber producing a smile on their faces.

"I guess we can help Twilight deal with the magic stuff a little later." Sunset frame a smug on her face, while Twilight's dog agree's with it.

[ **Song End** ]

 _Location: Camp Everfree Rock Climbing Wall_

 _Time: 9:15 A.M._

 _Date: October 1, 2016_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Principal Celestia, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Timber Spruce, Sunset Shimmer, Spike, Bulk Biceps, Gloriosa Daisy, Norman, Yevheniy, Crown Princess Fluphessea Xhikai, Teranis, Antonio, POV** )

( **Play 'I'm Alright' By: Kenny Loggins** )

Simultaneously Principal Celestia were training her students, on how to climb in the rock wall. The CHS Principal then replied, with gesture as Rarity and Applejack caught their attention to the Principal of CHS as they're wearing wire harness around their body. "Rock climbing is all about perseverance and trust," she commented. "Rarity," The CHS official called. "you can trust that Applejack will spot you." She added, Rainbow Dash then bends her body folding her arms in resentful expression.

"Yeah," RD indicated angrily, outstretching her arms. "so you can totally go faster than you're going." Despite from the captain of CHS bluntness, Applejack was shocked about cyan teenagers ferocious complain.

"Rainbow Dash!" Applejack roared at the multi-colored teenager.

"Sorry," The athletic girl apologized shrugging before Applejack and Rarity. "I've been waiting to do this since we got here." She commented, putting her hands over her hips.

"Well," Rarity alleged closing her eyes, as she began climbing the rock wall while Applejack holds the rope. "you have to wait a little longer, darling."

"Rainbow Dash," Norman called, as the colorful haired teenager caught his attention. "have you ever heard the word ' _Please_ '? I know you're impatient but you have to wait for it." The American MPD police officer estimated smiling before Rainbow Dash, but she denies it as she fold her arms over her chest rolling her eyes in agony.

"Ugh! I can't Norman," The Rainbow girl whine, flattening her arms up high into the air. "The word ' _Please_ ' is just an excuse word for me." Rainbow Dash claimed, as she had witness Antonio climbs the rock wall without a wire harness connected on his body.

"Whoa, how did Antonio do that?" Rainbow inquired being perplexed.

"I believe I can explain that," Yevheniy expressed elevating a one finger, while his eyes closes. "Antonio has been doing a parkour since he was nine hundred forty five years old." The Ukrainian-American MPD police officer indicated.

"Did you just say he's n-n-nine hundred forty five years old?" Rainbow Dash began panicking, as she clutch the side of her head. "Dude, how old is Antonio?" she catechized Yevheniy.

"He's one thousand seven hundred and three years old," the crown princess of Vernakia chimes in, placing her hands over her hips while her eyes were shut as the teenager with stetson hat caught her attention.

"So…. You're sayin' that Antonio is ancient." Applejack replied while she holds the barley rope, in case if Rarity falls from the ground.

"Yes, Uncle Antonio, met a lot of leaders in the history of humankind." Teranis explained slightly, while Rainbow Dash gets more ardent as Twilight and Timber walks by the rock wall. Rainbow Dash was so happy to see the lavender teenager including the camp counselor, producing a small grin.

"That's... imtimidating Teranis darling." Rarity uttered still climbing the rock wall.

"Oh, good!" The Rainbow teenager exclaimed clenching her fist. "Twilight, if you spot me," she commented spreading her hands. "I can finally go, I'll go get another harness." Rainbow Dash replied consenting before Twilight along with Timber, searching for more harness wire.

Twilight replied mistrustfully. "I'm not sure-"

"I better make sure my sister doesn't need anything," Timber interposed placing her hand over Twilight's shoulder. "See you later." He added, saluting before the lavender teenager. Timber then walk past Twilight, as the glasses wearing girl gaze lovingly at the camp counselor Twilight then watches the brother of Gloriosa strolled away. Suddenly, Sunset appeared while holding Spike over her chest, as the amber skinned teenager meet up with the former student of Crystal Prep.

"Twilight," Sunset called, as the lavender skin Teenager caught her attention. "There you are!" Sunset asserted happily. "I was looking for you!" All of the sudden, a powerful earthquake which cause Twilight's glasses get messy, as the other campers heard the powerful quake. Sunset and Twilight caught their attention, as the earthquake ceased the lavender teenager then calibrated her glasses.

"Was that an earthquake?" Spike interrogated in a pertubed manner

"We aren't near any fault lines." The glasses wearing girl spoked to her purple puppy.

"Hey!" A muscular voice maintain, causing Twilight and Sunset snatch his attention. "Who left this crystaly dusty stuff here?!" Bulk Bicep demanded exacerbatedly rolling his eyes, as he scratch his cap. In the meantime, Rarity loses her clamping rock climbing wall, the Fashionista teenager flail helplessly on the rock wall.

"I-I believe I'd like to come down now!" Rariy yelped curling her mouth uncontrollably, grabbing the belay rope.

Applejack then embed a thumbs up, as she tugs the rope atoning before Rarity. "Sorry, it's a little bit stuck." Swiftly the teenager with stetson hat's hand suddenly glow with brownish aura, as Applejack trailed down the rope causing Rarity hoist into the air yelling. The rope rapidly lose its grip, the southern teenager bit her teeth in dismay. As the fashionista teenager was about to fall right from the ground, Applejack caught swiftly the belay rope preventing Rarity from hitting the ground.

" _Applejack! What are you doing?!_ " Rarity shouted at AJ insanely, until Principal Celestia and the other campers caught their attention.

"Is everything okay over there?!" Principal Celestia uttered in trepidation tone.

"Uh, Ah don't know what happened," Applejack indicated holding the belay rope. "I didn't even pull the rope that hard," she uttered dropping the rope, as Applejack shrug before her classmate even the CHS official. "It's like she was light as a feather all of a sudden." She added, Rarity angrily removes the wire harness over her body.

"I was scared half to death." Rarity express breathing heavily.

Applejack as she replied. "It wasn't my fault!" she offers to expel the fashionista's harness. "Let me help you get your harness out."

Rarity produce a bluish shield as she responded. "No, thank you!" she yelled, as the shield continously pushing the teenager with stetson hat away as Applejack landed on the bush with water. Applejack emerged into the bushes, as her body including clothes dank with water as Applejack spit the water out of her mouth.

"What in the world just happened?!" The CHS official interrogated curling her mouth in terror.

"Oh, dear!" Rarity gasped looking at her hands. "I am so sorry!" she apologized to Applejack. "Did I just do whatever that was?" The fashionista teenager question shrugging before her friends.

"You know what that means Rarity," Fluphessea interposed the conversation with Sunset Shimmer's friends. "I think you have the ability to create shield." The crown princess explained.

"You don't say, Crown Princess." Norman frowns at the crown princess of Vernakia, Antonio jumps down as he performs a backflip the blunt young man touch down on the ground safely.

"I don't think it was your fault," Twilight creates a remorseful atmosphere towards here friends. "I gonna go get Applejack a towel." She indicated, leaving Rarity to pick up a towel.

"Me, too," Sunset Shimmer pursue after the girl with glasses.

"Hey, guys, wait up." Norman follows Twilight and Sunset.

" _Tak,_ " Yevheniy replied in Ukrainian as he follows his partner, Sunset then drops Spike on the ground as she catches up with Twilight, while the two MPD police officer followed the two CHS student.

"You're not the only one with a new kind of magic!" Sunset vociferated in delight. "This is great!" Despite from what she had heard on Sunset, Twilight then stare at the amber skin girl in panic.

"No, it's not!" Twilight blurted in a concerned manner. "Rarity and Applejack could have really hurt each other!" she asserted, clenching her hands and hasping the side of her head. "Why is this happening?" Twilight interrogated Sunset. "I don't-"

"Twilight," An American MPD police officer summoned, as the glasses wearing girl caught his attention. "What on earth are you talking about?" Norman interrogated the former student of Crystal Prep. "Midnight Sparkle isn't going to hurt this time, and you need to stop freaking out and relax." Norman ordered Twilight.

Twilight responded being distressed. "Easy for you to-"

"Twilight, I know you are still miserable about the past," Yevheniy interjected the girl with glasses. "But you need to stop thinking about your malevolent counterpart." The Ukrainian-American MPD police officer added. "You need to move-"

"Hi, girls, and boys!" a joyful voice uttered interrupting Yevheniy's speech, as Norman, the Ukrainian-American MPD police officer, Twilight, and Sunset caught her attention. "Anything I can do for you?" Timber's sister interrogated with a glee.

"Uh, Applejack just fell into the lake!" Twilight blurted, as Gloriosa's smile vanished.

"Yes, and her clothes is really drenched." Yevheniy interposed, as Norman nodded in reply.

"Oh, no!" Gloriosa asserted, rubbing her upper arm. "She's gonna need warm towels, dry clothes, oh, and a hot cocoa!" the camp director replied listing the things off. "I've got this!" Gloriosa indicated, leaving Sunset and Twilight to get a towel as well as cocoa. Meanwhile, The amber skinned girl, a girl with glasses, along with the two MPD police officer perceive an explosion and scream as they went and dash into the mess hall.

[ **Song End** ]

 _Location: Camp Everfree Mess Hall_

 _Time: 9:55 A.M._

 _Date: October 1, 2016_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Gloriosa Daisy, Timber Spruce, Sandalwood, Derpy, Principal Celestia, Norman, Yevheniy, Crown Princess Fluphessea Xhikai, Teranis, Antonio, POV** )

( **Play 'Three Little Birds' By: Bob Marley** )

In the meantime, Norman, Yevheniy, Sunset, along with Twilight infiltrated the mess hall, on the lunchroom inside the floor was covered with dough. Twilight along with Sunset replied in unison. "Fluttershy?"

"What happened?!" Sunset interrogated pertubedly, as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy are covered with dough.

"I don't know," Fluttershy answered tensely. "We were just decorating cookies and-"

"And I was all 'You need more sprinkles! And _you_ need more sprinkles'!" Pinkie answered wildly, outstretching her hand from left to right.

"So, standard Pinkie Pie stuff." Sunset constructed a sneer face, while folding her arms.

"So why are you and Fluttershy were covered with dough anyways?" Norman interrogated the pink wild teenager.

"I was just tossing sprinkles to Fluttershy," The wild teenager uttered reaching into the sprinkle jar, as she ignite a piece of sprinkle that floats into the air. "when all of a sudden they glowed pink and exploded!" the colorful sprinkle suddenly explodes covering with mushroom cloud, as it faded Pinkie, Fluttershy, Twilight, Sunset, Spike, Norman, and Yevheniy's hair got messed up as they're covered with dough.

"That explains why you have the ability of explosion of…. Partying." Yevheniy slowly raise her finger. "Which is amazing!" the Ukrainian-American MPD police officer indicated as he has wide eyes. "Oh, Pedro would be proud if he finds out you have an incredible ability."

"I hope my perfect boyfriend Pedro likes it." Pinkie responded with sound of squee at the background has been heard. Pinkie then overtured her hand with a big grin, as she shakes off the cookie dough in her hair.

"Just like that, only earlier!" Pinkie explained with a smug on her face, as Sunset cautiously approach the party teenager and grabs Pinkie's hand.

"Oookaay," Sunset smile before Pinkie while her eyes are shut tight. "Why don't you lay off touching stuff for a while?"

"Speaking of 'a while' should we supposed to be cleaning the mess hall?" Yevheniy rendered questioning most of Sunset's friends.

"Oh, dear, he's right," Fluttershy gasped in reply. "We really should clean all of this up," the timid teenager then pass though the shelf filled with supplies. Fluttershy was struggling to reach a roll of paper towels. "Can someone help me out?" the animal lover teenager interrogated, until a bird suddenly flew up into the shelf and fetch the paper with its claws, as the bird drop it above Fluttershy as she caught it in her arms. The bird perch on Fluttershy's finger, as she claimed smiling before the bird. "Thank you, Mr. Bird." The animal lover teenager credited Constant, as it chirp more.

"Why, of course I can get you a little something to-" Fluttershy interject her own words as she wheezed. "Did you just…. Talk?" the shy teenager interrogated the bird.

"But I don't speak 'chirp'." Fluttershy uttered.

"I don't know if you're the only bird I can understand." Fluttershy translated the bird's voice. "Oh, no!" The demured girl blurted. "Please don't call for your friends." She pleaded before the that was on her finger.

Suddenly a flock of birds flying into the mess hall, as multiple birds ensconce over Fluttershy's arms. "It's nice to meet all you, too."

" _I never knew Fluttershy can translate and understand a single bird,_ " Norman thought to himself. " _Maybe she has the ability of Zoolingualism._ " The American MPD police officer smiled as he clutch his chin " _This is great! The girls have the potential on each of their element_ "

"Were you just talking to the birds?" Sunset Shimmer interrogated Fluttershy, much of the timid girl's bewilderment she became dumbfounded.

"Um, yes?" Fluttershy answered, a door suddenly rumble causing the timid girl to shout as the multiple birds over her arms flies away. Applejack, Rarity, The Crown Princess of Vernakia, Teranis, and Antonio had entered the mess hall.

"Guys," The Vernakian/Human Hybrid's voice uttered, causing Sunset Shimmer and the others caught their attention. "We had a wonderful news for Rarity and Applejack," Fluphessea indicated pushing the teenager with stetson hat just before Sunset's friends. "Applejack please tell them what powers you have discovered."

"Yes, miss Applejack, please tell them about what happened." Teranis interposed the conversation.

"What did you discovered, Applejack?" Sunset question the farm girl.

"Did you tell them what happened?" The farm girl claimed gesturing. "So crazy!" Applejack maintain embedding her body a slightly. "Ah hoisted Rarity up the rock climbin' wall like it was nothin'!" Applejack expressed flexing her muscle. "Like Ah had way more strength than Ah usually do." She added smiling before her friends.

"And I made a diamondy thing appear out of nowhere," Rarity explained. "which normally I'd be excited about," the fashionista teenager responded with gesture. "I mean," Rarity began her speech. "the facets were just perfect, and the-"

"Rarity!" Applejack interrupted as she scowl beside the fashionista teenager.

"Oh, sorry," Rarity apologized. "It knocked Applejack over and then it disappeared." She added with smile.

"Wait a minute," Antonio estimated holding his chin. "So you are saying that you girls have different special ability," the ancient young man claimed with gestures. "I am proud of you," Toni alleged. "I do not know for Twilight, because since she's always panicking about her malevolent counterpart along with that she always supress it through her emotion." The blunt teenager explained, Twilight didn't respond or say anything but to cringe her teeth.

Applejack then clutch her chin as she question, folding her hands over her chest. "Speaking of disappearing, has anybody seen Rainbow Dash?" Abruptly a multi-color teenager had rushed in to the mess hall, as the wind slithered over the teenager with stetson hat's hair including most of her friends. Rainbow Dash crashed into the wall, as she fell on the floor screaming in agony.

"Ow!" The athletic multi-colored teenager exclaimed.

"Whoa!" Applejack blurted as she spurt towards RD kneeling before the floor. "How'd ya do that?" The farm girl inquired helping Rainbow Daash off the floor as she stood up.

"Yeah, how did you do that Rainbow Dash?" Norman catechized being curious.

"I don't know," The multi-colored teenager answered placing her hands on her hips, in a worried manner. "I started running to get the harness," Rainbow Dash answered stretching her hands straight. "and the next thing I knew, I was practically back in town!" she blurted.

"But if you had some sort of super speed," Rarity raised her eyebrow being inspecting. "But why you were gone for so long?" the fashionista question holding her hips, while Sunset perch over the table's edge.

"Yeah, please explain it Rainbow Dash." Fluphessea replied with a friendly manner.

"Because I lost it when I got far away," Rainbow Dash answered before she place her legs into the wooden long chair. "And then it came back when I got close to camp." The tomboyish teenager replied in a tense manner. Then Pinkie Pie suddenly emerge as her eyes became wide, as she interrupts the whole conversation.

"Being at camp is giving us all new magical abilities!" Pinkie gasped as she jumping wildly with excitement.

"Pinkie," the protoss/human hybrid's voice uttered, as the party girl caught her attention. "Before you get excited about your ability," Teranis indicated with gesture. "Please lower your excitement." Alex's niece claimed with a pleading tone.

"At least Rainbow Dash is not XLR8 from the show Ben 10." Eugene mentioned, placing his hands over his hips, while the multi-colored teenager glare at the Ukrainian-American MPD police officer causing Yevheniy to flinch in fright.

"Not all of us have gotten new abilites," Sunset Shimmer explained. "I haven't, but Twilight-" the tan skinned girl look at Twilight as she shakes her head annoyedly. "….hasn't, either." Sunset cross her hands rolling her eyes, as she was covering for Twilight.

Applejack uttered wheezed before breath, rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms. "So much for my theory that leavin' CHS," She added pointing herself, before Applejack crossed her arms again frowning enragedly. "would mean leavin' any new magic business behind."

"Something at the camp must be making this happen." Sunset responded guess clutching the side of her head, as she place her hands over her hips the glasses wearing girl then turns her head away guiltily.

"Um, Gaea Everfree?" Fluttershy suggested holding a roll of tissue paper.

"Fluttershy," The American MPD police officer indicated, causing the timid girl caught his attention. "Gaea Ever isn't real trust me." Noman indicated, swiftly a door cracks by as the group caught their attention. Fluttershy screams in terror, as the other group had witness a dark figure entering the mess hall. But they realize that it was Gloriosa, lifting a pile of towel with Applejack's hat on top of it.

"Applejack!" Timber Spruce's sister greeted with positive smile. "I was looking for you!" Gloriosa then jaunt before the farm teenager, as the camp director gives the towels and dry clothes to Applejack. "I brought you some towels and dry clothers," until Gloriosa notice the situation, of the mess hall. "Uh, what happened in here?" she question Sunset's group.

"We're kinda trying to figure that out." Sunset rendered.

"And the situation is in _progress_." Teranis chimes in, inserting her hands behind her back.

"Well, don't worry about it," The camp director raise her palm. "I got this!" Gloriosa blurted, as the door roared as the eco kid and Derpy appeared, causing Gloriosa and Sunset caught his attention.

"Gloriosa, I kicked my beanbag into the lake!" Sandalwood indicated, making the camp director twitches her eye.

"I'll get you another one!" The Camp Everfree owner indicated with a conclusive grin.

"And I'm all out of arrows!" Derpy interposed with anxious manner, as she was holding a broken arrow.

"Say no more!" Gloriosa maintain swinging her hand aside. "New arrows coming right up!" she asserted, until her brother had entered the camp cafeteria as he past through the door between the eco-kid and the derp teenager creating a path.

"There you are!" Timber blurted dashing before his sister. "Filthy Rich is back," the camp counselor whispered solemnly. "Do you want me to handle it?" he question Gloriosa.

The camp director then whispere back at Timber enragedly. "Absolutely not!" then Gloriosa's voice became normal. "I've got this!" she scream internally before leaving the cafeteria, the camp director touches Sunset's arm walking past leaving the cafeteria, her brother didn't respond or anything as he form a sulky face.

"Um, hey, Norman, Eugene," The Princess of Vernakia's voice indicated, causing the major and the colonel police officer caught her attention.

"What is it Fluphessea?" Norman demanded the Vernakian/Human Hybrid.

"Yeah, was there something wrong?" Yevheniy question Fluphessea constructing a suspicious glance.

"I don't know what's happening between Gloriosa and Timber," The crown princess of Vernakia whispered creasing the center of her forehead. "They seem that they're fighting each other."

"I think this 'Filthy Rich' fellow will try to shut the Camp Everfree down." Antonio guessed bluntly, as the two MPD police officer, the two alien/human hybrid glance at each other unsettle.

"There is something will happen," Teranis predicted. "I can sense it." The protoss/human hybrid whispered.

"Ugh!" Fluphessea groused rolling her eyes, before she grabs Teranis's arm. "Why do you have to say such things all the time." She added, dragging her friend away out of the camp's cafeteria.

"Fluphessea," An American MPD Major Police officer express, causing the crown princess caught his attention. "Where you going?" Norman interrogated the Vernakian/Human Hybrid.

"Getting some fresh air." Fluphessea answered, leaving the cafeteria with Teranis still grabbing by her wrist.

Sunset heard a scream, as she was very sick of it. "Fluttershy, enough with the screaming."

"I didn't scream." Fluttershy conveyed clutching a roll of tissue paper.

Rainbow Dash remarked inserting her hands upon her hips. "For once."

"Nobody did." Rarity commented.

"I didn't hear any screaming in terror." Norman answered crossing his arms upon his chest.

"I did not screech like a little girl." Antonio chimes in bluntly, forming a serious face.

"Sunset," An MPD colonel police officer indicated causing Sunset caught his attention. "Maybe you are just hearing things." Yevheniy replied elevating his finger.

"Huh?" Sunset Shimmer opined tapping the side of her head, as she was distracted by what she heard. CHS official spoke in the intercom speaker, as Sunset's friends caught her attention.

"Attention, campers," Principal Celestia address her CHS students. "Anyone who's interested in making floating paper lanterns," The CHS official stated. "Please meet us by the picnic tables." She declared.

"Ah don't know about the rest of y'all," Applejack uttered crossing her arms. "But Ah've been lookin' forward to comin' here fer a month," she commented with gesture. "Maybe we forget about this 'new magic' for a bit," the stetson wearing hat girl grinned creating an air quote. "and just try ta focus on enjoyin' our time at camp?" Applejack demanded most of her friends, as Rarity, Sunset, and Twilight listens to the farm girl's speech.

"Yeah, Applejack is correct," Yevheniy orated in Ukrainian accent. "I think we must try enjoying some camping time," the Ukrainian-American MPD police officer. "And forget the 'new magic' for a while." He added making an air quote.

"I was oh," Rarity commented forming a smile. "so excited about the designs I've come up with for the camp fashion show." The fashionista teenager alleged clapping her hands excitedly.

"And I've barely gotten to whoop _anybody_ in tetherball." Rainbow Dash claimed as she divert her hand.

"I can challenge you miss Rainbow Dash to a tetherball" Antonio replied inserting his hands behind his back.

"Oh, you're on!" she exclaimed forming a smug face.

"I think we should try to figure it out," Sunset Shimmer uttered shrugging before her friends. "But if letting it go for now is what the rest of you want…." The group agreed, as Twilight still feels ambiguous. Antonio walks beside the glasses wearing girl, with his hands behind his back.

"Abso-tootly-lutely!" Pinkie Pie blurted.

"Twilight," The ancient young man commented, as the former Crystal Prep student caught his attention. "Are you okay? You seem lugubrious, What is on your mind?" Antonio interrogated Twilight.

"Nothing," the glasses wearing girl answered slightly shaking her head. "I don't want to talk about it." Twilight replied worriedly hanging her head in distress.

[ **Song End** ]

 _Location: Camp Everfree Picnic Area_

 _Time: 5:45 P.M._

 _Date: October 1, 2016_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Twilight Sparkle, Gloriosa Daisy, Timber Spruce, Norman, Yevheniy, Fluphessea Xhikai, Teranis, Antonio, POV** )

( **Play 'Stay The Night Accoustic' By: Green Day** )

As the sun from the atmosphere had touch down, the CHS campers were sitting on the tables decorating their own paper lantern. Rarity was decorating her own, as she caught her attention to the party girl. "Um, Pinkie Pie, what are you doing?" The fashionista teenager interrogated.

"Putting marshmallows in my lantern," Pinkie Pie indicated happily. "Then when we light them, mine will be beautiful _and_ delicious!" she added stretching her hand up high.

"Hey, Twilight," The purple dog's voice claimed causing the glasses wearing teenager caught his attention. "why aren't you with everyone else?" Spike question Twilight.

"Sunset said something at camp is causing the other girls to get new magic," Twilight replied almost finishing her paper lantern, that has moon and stars around it. "I think it's Midnight Sparkle," She whispered quietly. "She's still part of me," Twilight added in a distraught manner. "I can feel it," she predicted. "And I think her magic is infecting my friends." Twilight responded hanging her head in agitation.

"What are we gonna do?" Spike interrogated Twilight as she glance at him.

"I don't know what I _can_ do." Twilight replied.

"Okay, everyone!" A girl with joyful voice uttered, causing Twilight caught her attention. "It's time to watch your lanterns fly!" Gloriosa exclaimed happily. After the campers finish their laterns, they approach the dock where Principal Celestia, Vice-Principal Luna, and Timber's sister stand.

"Hey, cool lantern Teranis!" Fluphessea replied criticizing the work of Teranis, as she was holding her paper lanterns that has the MPD insignia around the lantern.

"Thank you as well Fluphessea, I like your design." The protoss/human hybrid uttered lifting her own paper lantern in her hand, that has a design of the planet Aiur her homeworld.

"You are a wonderful designer Norman," Yevheniy uttered carrying his paper lantern, he makes a design that has the cosmic monster flying around in the Multiverse.

"Well thank you my good man." The American MPD police officer express, as he was carrying his paper lantern that has a design of his favorite game the Inferno Heavens. "I like your design Antonio." He added, Norman had witness his long time friend's design it was a skull flying around in space.

" _Spasibo._ " Toni replied bluntly.

Despite from Twilight's being grieved, Timber Spruce suddenly complimented the design of the glasses wearing girl. "Hey, cool lantern!" the camp counselor divulged, holding his lantern upon his hands. "Mine's my face!" Timber quipped put his lantern into his face, Twilight halfheartedly laugh at the camp counselor but she snapped, as she was hanging her head in worried manner. The ex-Crystal Prep student then walks away before Twilight, as the camp counselor pursue after her.

"Uh, you okay?" Timber interrogated Twilight.

"Mm-hmm." The lavender teenager nodded solemnly.

"You don't seem like yourself tonight." Timber replied in worried tone, as he and Twilight approach the dock.

Twilight then lighted the candle inside her paper lantern, she forms a smiling face into her lantern.

"Read?" Gloriosa interrogated most of her campers. "And…. Go!" the camp director then ordered, as the campers began to clemence their lanterns into the air. As the searchlight is on the air, Twilight and Timber's lantern suddenly bumping each other in the air.

Pinkie tosses her lantern into the air, but it fell to the ground causing her other campers caught her attention. "Aw!" she whine bending her body. "Oh, well," The party wild teenager shrug with her eyes closed. "I get to eat it," Pinkie Pie crouch down on the dock, picking up a marshmallow eating it slowly, before she swallowed it. "Yep, beautiful and delicious." She exclaimed, inserting her hands upon her hips.

[ **Song End** ]

 _Location: Sugarcoat's Residence, Canterlot City_

 _Time: 8:20 A.M._

 _Date: October 1, 2016_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Sugarcoat, Sugar Glazed, Sapphirecoat** )

( **Play 'Peaceful Music Effect' By: Unknown** )

[ **SkullSlim690: I do not know, if Sugarcoat's parents were official in the Equestria Girls spin-off. *Shrugs while his eyes shut tight* Meh, guess we need to find out.** ]

While the sun rises on the atmosphere in Sugarcoat's neighborhood, the blunt girl wakes up into her bed. She yawn and stretch her body to make sure her muscle and body was relax, Sugarcoat then wipes her eyes from left to right to expel the remains of bacteria. She strolled towards the hallways before her room, and goes down to the stairs. Sugarcoat then quickly went to the table, with breakfast are organize before her. She picked up a fork including knife, Sugarcoat then pierced a pair of pancakes putting it into her plate. The blunt teenager utilized her knife, to get some butter and putting it into her pancake as well.

" _Is my day could be any worst._ " Sugarcoat speak into her thoughts, as her parents went down from the stairs.

"Good morning, Sugarcoat," The male voice replied greeting her daughter nicely, as the blunt teenager caught her attention. "Great day we're having isn't?" Sugarcoat's father interrogated, his eyes were Blue-Magenta Violet, his hair was Light opalish streaks, and Sugar Glaze had Grayish orchid. Sugar Glaze wears a plain shirt and buttoned it up fully to support the elegant tie he's wearing, On top of the shirt he's wearing a sleek vest with seven buttons, it has a deep v-line, which causies the vest to remain hidden when the suit's jacket is button up. Sugar Glaze jacket was clearly made for him, it's a perfect fit. It has an elegant windowpane pattern which radiates confidence, the six buttons of his single breated jacket have been left unbuttoned, he wants to appear well dressed while still looking casual and it works. Sugar Glaze's jacket os slightly longer at the back, it has a vent at the back, there are two pocket on either side and there's a breast pocket which holds his sunglasses. He's wearing pants which have the same color as the jacket, bit a slightly different pattern and they perfectly complement his shoes, he's wearing an elegant pair of brogue derbies. To top it all off he's wearing a fancy belt, which can be accompanied by a tie clip and a hat with flaming design it has a skull that includes the wings.

"Yeah," Sugarcoat nodded, calibrating her glasses. " _I really need to escape my insanity._ " The blunt teenager muttered into her mind.

"Hello, Sugarcoat darling, good morning," her mother's speech indicated greeting her daughter politely by hugging before her, as she caught her attention. "Like this," she began explaining to Sugarcoat. "Sugar Glaze and I will go to a business trip," Sapphirecoat responded. "So you're in charge of the house," she uttered presenting a piece of paper, and placing it into the table. "These all the task that you're going to do." Sapphirecoat uttered with her including her husband's luggage are all ready organize at the door entrance.

"Seriously," Sugarcoat opine elevating her eyebrow. "So let me get this straight," she added. "I'm doing all the chores alone." Applejack's counterpart replied crossing her arms.

"Yes, darling," Sapphirecoat answered bluntly, as she had Light opalish gray with light arctic bluish gray streak hair, Sapphirecoat had Grayish orchid eyes, a light phthalo bluish gray skin. Sapphirecoat's dress covers her shoulders with Mid-length blue collared dress that has six buttons, the dress had insert at the center of the dress. Sapphirecoat wears a long black stocking, and has kitten heels situated on her feet. To top it all off she's wearing an ornate necklace and an embroidered bracelet.

"So, I do wish you're going to be a good daughter," Sugar Glazed claimed as he went and grab his luggage.

"I promise father." Sugarcoat vowed doing a finger cross behind her back.

"Good," Sapphirecoat smiled. "We'll see you in ten weeks," she added opening the door as her husband went out first dragging his luggage. "Make sure you do all the task that I gave it to you." Sapphirecoat told to her daughter, as she grab her luggage pursuing Sugar Glaze her husband. Sugarcoat then stroll towards the door, closing it gently the blunt teenage girl then went back to the table eating her breakfast before her plate.

" _Guess I'm the only one who's in charge._ " Sugarcoat spoked into her mind, as she continue eating some Pancakes.

[ **Song End** ]

 **A/N: Hey, guys, the Chapter IV of 'Legend of Everfree' is now done. Man, this is the most hard chapter has ever written in my life, I wonder what will happened to the next chapter? Anyways, I made a scene where Sugarcoat talks to her parents, I am not entirely sure if her parents even exist in the Equestria Girls Universe. Anyways, the parents of Sugarcoat task her to clean the house by herself, I'm not sure if her friends help her we'll mostly find out. Before I leave this author note, I am going to jot some quote on the bottom of this page.**

 _ **Our Father here in this parallel world is nothing more than a coward, he produce us for a showcase! You must wake up from conciousness! And revolt against your own Creator.**_

 _ **-Metal Gear Ironhammer**_

 _ **His fight against Akuma, and his three Metal Gear Siblings**_

 _ **-Cheerio!**_

 _ **-Laters!**_

 _ **-SkullSlim690**_


	5. Investigating The Rock Quarry

**A/N: Hello everybody the name's SkullSlim690, Welcome to another Equestria Girls Spin-off known as 'Legends of Everfree'. Once in a while, I am not in the mood for a while guys, because my head is swelling like wild fire. So, don't make my day so stressful. Anyways, before I start this story. Please, if you need something related drop me a question on my forum 'Multiverse Knights' So that I can answer this poll, it depends on my smartness. If not, then I'm that dumb. If another Equestria Girls sequel, is on the internet... I swear I would prefer departing from another world, where I enjoy my vacation in Hawaii. Anycase, with that being said let us do this!**

 **My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legends Of Everfree**

 **Chapter V: Investigating The Rock Quarry**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro**

 **#Please Support**

 **#R &R**

 _Location: Sunset & Twilight's Cabin/Camp Everfree Woods_

 _Time: 11:00 P.M._

 _Date: October 1, 2016_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Timber Spruce, Norman, POV** )

( **Play 'The Days' By: Twenty One Two** )

In the middle of the night, Sunset was sleeping on her bed peacefully. Suddenly a clamored sound roared causing the amber skinned girl disturb from her sleep, she notices something unusual after Sunset had woke up. Sunset soon glimpse that Twilight and Spike are missing, she gasped in response. "Twilight? Twilight!" the red and yellow streak girl uttered calling her friend quietly, as the scientist girl along with Spike were running away from the camp. "Where is she going?" she interrogated cringing her teeth. Sunset had change into her camp outdoor outfit, putting a piece of black boots on her left feet before dashing and pursuing Twilight into the dark creepy forest.

"What was that noise?" Norman interrogated weakly stiring before his eyes, as he saw Sunset earlier entering the woods. "Huh?" The major police officer wheezed in reply, changing into his MPD police uniform. "I wonder what Sunset is doing?" the major police officer inquired in suspicion, he decide to follow after Sunset. As Twilight proceeds spurting inside the woods, the amber skin teenager then search out of the glasses wearing girl. "Twilight?" the girl with glasses then ceased from her tracks, she then glance back at the red and yellow girl with humiliated manner. "What are you doing out here?"

The American MPD police officer ran out of stamina, as he embedded his hand on his knee breathing heavily. "Do you have any cold water inside your backpack, Twilight?"

"No, Sorry," The glasses wearing girl checks her back. "Sorry, Norman," The former Crystal Prep student apologized to the police officer, before zipping her bag. "I don't really have any water in my bag." The MPD major police officer then thumps before the ground, causing Sunset and Twilight gone perplexed.

"Anyways, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Sunset queried extending her hands, while the scientist girl didn't respond but to clench her teeth.

"We're…. we're meeting a cab to take us home." Twilight replied anxiously, leaving the red and yellow haired girl looks obscured

"Spike, don't expect that she's leaving?" Norman question the purple dog, as the police officer cross his arms despite to his grimace on Twilight.

"She though you'd talk her out of it." Spike answered in a distraught manner.

"Because I would," Sunset uttered in slight sulking manner. "Twilight, you can't leave." The amber skin girl then place her arm on Twilight's wrist, until her eyes flash bright as she entered the magical tunner into her friend's mind.

( **Flashback** )

[ **SkullSlim690: Ugh! *I groaned in agony as I roll my eye* I hate flashback memory, this is much of a copy of Delsin Rowe's telepathic perception.** ]

[ **SkullSquidle330: You said it cousin.** ]

" _You don't think it was the spirit, do you?!_ " Pinkie Pie gasp as she maunder to herself.

" _No, it was me._ " Twilight responded rubbing her arms, as she was recollecting her guilt.

" _I think it's Midnight Sparkle,_ " The scientist teenager murmured to Spike. " _She's still part of me,_ " she commented clenching her hand and placing it in her chest. " _I can feel it,_ " Twilight indicated with gestures. " _And I think her magic is infecting my friends._ " she ceased, as her thoughts were overwhelmed with uncertainty.

( **Flashback Ended** )

The tan skinned girl then left Twilight's mind, the red and yellow haired girl then blench, while her friend Twilight had witness Sunset in a anxious manner. "Twilight," the red and yellow haired teenager called, causing the scientist girl caught her attention. "There's no Midnight Sparkle," she added settling a hand on Twilight's shoulder. "There's only you."

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Twilight catechized the ex-bully of Canterlot High.

"When I touch your hand," Sunset responded checking her hands. "I could see things," she indicated shrugging before Twilight. "I could understand why you were leaving," the amber skinned girl then alleged, before she became amazed with her ability. "My new magic….!" Sunset blurted. "This is my new magic! This is incredible!" Sunset finished.

"No, it's not!" Twilight asserted clasping the sides and shakes her head. "I'm infecting you now!"

"Twilight," Sunset called, as the glasses wearing girl caught her attention. "you have to stop looking at this as a bad thing." She begged the lavender teenager.

"Easy for you to say," Twilight claimed in a fretful manner. "Magic turned you into something beautiful," she answered before walking to the other side, but not too far on Sunset's opposite. "The last time I tried to use it," the glasses wearing teenager maintain. "it turned me into a monster," Twilight acknowledged. "I'm just so afraid it's gonna happen again." the scientist girl express closing her eye.

"Yes, last time I turned into something amazing," Sunset admitted, causing Twilight caught her attention. "but I've let magic turn me into a monster, too," she mention with gestures. "So if anyone understand what you're going through," the amber skin teenager formed an anxious smile on her face. "It's me," Sunset Smiled, while Twilight was still grief-stricken about what happened in the past. "I can help you, Twilight." She added. "And the rest of our friends can be there for you, too." Sunset expressed, before she stretch her hand out. "But not if you run away." Much to Sunset's distressed face, Twilight then stare back before the red and yellow haired girl.

"I'll Stay," the glasses wearing girl pulled herself with a sigh. "But I still don't think it's a good idea for me to be near the rest of our friends right now," Twilight remarked scratching the side of her head, as Sunset then frame a small grin on her face, A crackled clamor suddenly caught Sunset, Norman, and Twilight's attention.

"What was that?!" the tan skin teenager demanded, as the latter of three looks for the sound source.

"I don't know," Norman mumbled constructing a demonic hellfire sword before hand. "But I don't like surprises." He added, gripping his sword with grimacing manner.

An axe immidiately rose up from the underbush leaving, Norman, Twilight, and Sunset scream with fear, Timber yelled back at the latter of three, but the camp counselor ceased from shouting. The MPD police officer then launch a holy fire projectile, leaving a burn mark on the camp counselor's face and a small flame blazes in his hair as Timber cough up with ashes. "Norman," the camp counselor frowned at the major MPD police officer, causing him to smile widely as he hide his sword behind. "Never do that again." he added slightly much to his frown.

"Look, I'm sorry," Norman apologized to Timber for burning him earlier. "Because I don't like surprises." He replied causing his sword to fade like a dark particles, the camp counselor then shakes a burn marks off of his face including his hair.

"It's ok," Timber claimed. "Wait," he realized. "Twilight?" Timber interrogated being perplexed.

"Timber?" the glasses wearing girl orated silently, as Sunset and Norman looks discombobulated. "I'm so glad it's just you!" Twilight smiled in a relieving motion. "what are you doing out here?" she catechized shrugging before Timber, as Sunset and Norman suddenly frown at Timber folding their hands upon their chest.

"Yeah," Norman interposed gesturing on Timber. "And what's with the 'scary part' Timber?" The MPD police officer question the camp counselor. "Are you Jason Voorhees with a mask or something?" He mentioned.

"What?" Timber demanded elevating his eyes upward. "No! who the heck is he?" Timber inquired.

"What's with an axe?" Sunset interrogated being irritable, pointing the tomahawk that Timber was holding.

"I was chopping down firewood." The camp counselor answered revealing a stack of firewood in the cart.

"In the middle of the night?" Sunset queried impassionately, placing her both hands on her hips.

"We needed more for tomorrow night's campfire," Timber frowned shrugging before the latter three. "And if I didn't take care of it tonight," He indicated throwing and sticking his axe in one of the wood. "It would be one more thing Gloriosa would add to her list." Timber hanged his head in a scowl manner, he imitates the voice of his sister. "I've got this!" The counselor quipped, causing Twilight to laughed. Sunset and Norman scowl before Timber as they cross their arms in an enraged manner.

"What about you three?" Timber canvassed the latter three. "Why are you hanging out in the woods in the middle of the night?" the young teenager with a beanie responded with gesture, Twilight was thinking of an answer.

"Oh, I was sleeping," Sunset interrupted as the lavender teenager caught her attention. "Twilight found me and was bringing me back to camp." She replied settling a hand on Twilight's shoulder.

"Mm-hmm." Twilight and Norman weakly nodded.

"Come on," Timber smiled. "I'll walk you guys back," The counselor responded with a beam. "I'll protect you from, Gaea Everfree! Everfree! Everfree!" Timber uttered being goofily, as he waggling his fingers trying to be scary as he cross his arms being proud of himself.

"Come on," Sunset claimed waving her hand. "That's obviously just a spooky story you made up to tell around the campfire." She mention pointing at Timber.

"Oh, no, it's legit," The brother of Gloriosa alleged as he shook his head. "How else would you explain what happened at the docks?" Timber queried the latter three. "And that weird thing where the earth shook?" he interrogated before the young teenager offers a hand on Twilight, as she smile before him. Sunset and Norman glares at Timber, as there still cautious on Timber.

"Sunset," the major MPD police officer's voice uttered, causing Sunset to caught his attention. "I don't like this guy, he's up to something." Norman replied with skeptical looks, the tan girl then enlarge her eyes as she notice a trail of gem dust falling on Timber's pocket.

"Legit, huh?" Sunset frowned before crouching on the ground. "I think we just found our 'Gaea Everfree'." She sneered before Spike.

"But why would he work so hard to make us think she was real?" Spike queried the tan skin girl.

"You heard what he said about wishing his sister would sell this camp," Sunset explain with gestures as she rolls her eyes. "If nobody wants to come here because it's home to some angry ancient nature spirit," the girl with red and yellow haired indicated forming a sulk face. "it sure would help his cause." She finished.

"We should tell Twilight." Twilight's dog indicated pursuing her owner.

Sunset frown stopping Spike on his track as he stare back before the amber skin girl. "She's obviously going through a lot right now," she describe the purple dog. "We should probably be hundred percent sure before we tell her the guy she likes is a jerk who's trying to run everybody out of camp." Sunset opine standing up on her feet, shrugging before the purple puppy.

"Uh-huh!" Spike agreed with a grin as he wags his tail.

"Norman," The red and yellow haired girl's voice responded, as he caught her attention. "Could you and your friends investigate what's happening in this camp?" Sunset interrogated the major MPD police officer.

" _No can do miss Shimmer, There is no need,_ " A male robotic voice remarked, causing Sunset caught her attention.

"Who said that?" the red and yellow haired teenager queried doing a karate pose

" _I did,_ " The device spoke in robotic voice " _We already organized the investigation on Camp Everfree._ " Norman's MDUPG flew out of his pocket, floating before Sunset Shimmer as she looks perplexed.

"I didn't know your device could spoke," the tan skin girl replied raising her eyebrow, until she formed a frowny face. "Wait," Sunset realized. "What do you mean 'organized'?" she interrogated Norman's MDUPG.

" _I mean Norman and Yevheniy organized an investigation in camp everfree_ " The MDUPG responded as his optics flickered, the holographic image displayed before Sunset Shimmer. " _Before your friends could build a dock beside the lake,_ " the gadget mentioned. " _Our drones has been scanning a mysterious gem dust that always appears in your tracks,_ " The device replied in a robotic deep voice. " _Something or someone who have had throwing magical dust just for purposes._ " The MDUPG finished.

"But how can you know about this?" Sunset question the device.

" _According to my calculation,_ " MDUPG then computes a hard math formula, which makes Norman and Sunset so bemused and perplexed. " _The trouble maker is not Timber but her sister._ " The gadget mention leaving Sunset in a quite shock.

"You mean Gloriosa?" The red and yellow haired teenager inquired looking perplexed, as she raise her right eyebrow. "But she didn't do anything." Sunset added with gesture. "This has nothing to do with her." she finished.

" _That is true Sunset,_ " The MDUPG indicated. " _But she is up to something malevolent with those geodes._ "

"Why? What about her necklace?" The former student of Princess Celestia interrogated the machine, that floats beneath the ground.

" _The geodes that she is wearing on her neck are the elements of harmony._ " The MDUPG explained to Sunset.

"What?" she question looking shock. "How did you know about the elements of harmony?" Sunset interrogated Norman's MDUPG.

" _I do not know miss Shimmer,_ " the machine tablet uttered before gliding back to Norman's pocket. " _It is you who should have figured it out._ " The MDUPG then automatically turns off, leaving Sunset in a dejected manner. Norman's gadget then morph into a regular MDUPG, as it travels back to the Major Police officer's pocket.

[ **Song End** ]

 _Location: Camp Everfree Dock_

 _Time: 10:00 A.M._

 _Date: October 1, 2016_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Sunset Shimmer, Norman, Yevheniy, Crown Princess Fluphessea Xhikai, Teranis, Antonio, POV** )

( **Play 'Singing In The Rain' By: Simple Plan Feat. R City** )

It was a happy peaceful morning, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Norman, Yevheniy, The Crown Princess of Vernakia, Teranis, and Antonio were repairing the dock. The athletic girl was jaunting slowly onto the dock holding a planks of wooden board, as the timid teenager watches her. when she step on the wooden planks in a gradual manner, all of a sudden she perceive a creaking noise which Rainbow close her eyes shut, As She sigh in relief. "Phew!" she saw Rarity just sitting on the portable chair doing nothing. "Uh, you gonna give us a hand here, Rarity?" Rainbow Dash inquired angrily, causing the fashionista teenager caught her attention.

" _I still wonder why Rarity isn't helping us?_ " Norman thought to himself clutching his chin.

"Don't just sit there sewing your poncho, help us!? Fluphessea Xhikai interrogated angrily at the fashionista teenager.

"Oh, I'd love to Crown Princess," The indigo haired teenager replied holding a hand sewn poncho. "But I really need to get stitching on this poncho done if it's going to make it into the camp fashion show." Rarity frown before standing into her chair. "Though at the pace you two are moving," she commented. "I don't know that the runway will ever be finished."

"Ugh!" the crown princess of Vernakia groaned as she smack herself in the face. "Why do you keep on mentioning the word 'runway'?" Fluphessea catechize the indigo haired girl angrily. "It's somewhat irritating." Despite on the crown princess's words, Rarity pulled herself a strong gasp.

"How dare you?!" The indigo haired girl inquired enragedly. "This is my runway my only runway in my fashion show, thank you very much." Rarity added, folding her arms as she close her eyes tight in disgusted manner.

"The _dock_ is our gift to the camp," Applejack corrected her fashionista friend. "and it's gonna get finished," she added, before staring at her other friends, as she goes back to hammering the nail gently. "That is, if Rainbow Dash would hurry up and bring me more wood." Applejack commented, constructing a tedious looks on Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, I can't go any faster!" the CHS captain elevated her eyebrow. "I don't want to end up in the woods again." Rainbow Dash indicated worriedly.

"Don't be silly." Applejack added.

"Really?" the multi-colored hair teenager drops wooden borads onto the dock, as she makes a hammering motion with her hand.

"Ah know Ah said we should try forget all about this new magic business," Applejack wheezed wiping away her sweat. "But Ah can't, what if Ah hammer the board into splinters?" the girl with stetson hat queried, much to their surprise Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash agrees.

"Guys, you maybe have powers inside each of you," Yevheniy commented causing Sunset's friends caught his attention. "That does not mean you are not going to use it." The colonel MPD police officer declare, as they nodded at each other.

"Aw, shoot!" Applejack uttered putting her hands on her hips. "I'm all out of nails."

"Oh, here you go!" Pinkie blurted causing her friends caught her attention, she was holding a box of nails and throw it out in the air.

Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Norman, Yevheniy, the crown princess of Vernakia, along with Teranis scream in unison. "Pinkie, no!" As the box of nails sails on the air, Applejack prepares for cover, Rarity produce a diamond force field leaving Norman, Yevheniy, Teranis, and the crown princess of Vernakia fell on the dock. Antonio then ran and jumps and snatch the nail box, as he flip onto the air landing in the ground safely, placing the box of nails on the dock with thumping sound, Applejack pulled herself with a sigh as she glares disapprovingly at Pinkie Pie.

"You really need to control your aiming, Pinkie." Norman replied, as he offer his hand on Yevheniy pulling his companion up. Teranis stood up on her feet, as she pitch a hand before pulling her friend up

"What?" Pinkie shrugged while smiling widely. "Ohhh, did you think the nails would explode like the sprinkles?" the puffy haired girl interrogated as she quipped, before placing her hands in her hips. "Wow! Glad that didn't happen, huh?" the wild party girl quipped, settling her hand on her hips.

"Not funny Pinkie," Teranis frowned crossing her both arms. "You almost got your friends killed by a unusual box of nail." She added. "Next time please careful on what you are throwing on someone." The protoss/human hybrid advised.

[ **SkullStrength590: Um, Teranis, the box of nails doesn't kill a person.** ]

Rarity gasped as she stands over Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. "Sorry, girls," she apologized offering her hand pulling the latter two up. "I didn't mean to, I don't know how to control this." She added.

"It's okay." Rainbow Dash smiled with gesture.

"Oh, none of us do." Fluttershy replied timidly placing her hand upon the chest.

"Which is why we shouldn't pretend this isn't happening." A voice replied, causing Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Norman, Yevheniy, Antonio, Teranis, and Fluphessea caught their attention.

"Do you have them now, too?" Rainbow Dash inquired the red and yellow haired girl, pointing at her while twitching her eyes.

"It started last night," Sunset described with gestures. "When I touch people, it's like I can feel what they're feeling and see their memories." She added.

"Oooh, fancy!" Pinkie blurted with excitement. "Try me, try me!" the party girl then place Sunset's hand on her forehead, the amber skin girl's eyes glows

( **Flashback** )

[ **SkullSlim690: I really hate this kind of scene. *My evil brother frowns angrily*** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: Come on, that flashback scene is super duper funny, even Pinkie Pie likes it, right Pinkie?** ]

[ **Pinkie (EG): Yup!** ]

[ **SkullSlim690: *He groans while rolling his eyes*** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: Just start the story, after all you're an author right?** ]

[ **SkullSlim690: I am going to fuck you up like a sandwich.** ]

" _La-la-la-la,_ " Pinkie sang she was skipping in her own mindscape, as she grabs a taffy. " _Ooh, taffy!_ " she exclaimed before eating the taffy chewing it slowly, producing a messy blue lips.

( **Flashback End** )

Sunset's glowing eyes returns to normal, causing her eyes went upward. "That explains so much." Pinkie was blissful and Sunset is amused.

"Yep." Pinkie alleged happily.

"Girls," Sunset smiled before her friends. "we can't just brush these powers aside because it doesn't seem like the ideal time to get them," She commented steping forward before facing her friends. "What if it turns out that they could actually make things better." Sunset analyze.

 **Embrace The Magic, Performed By: Sunset Shimmer**

 **So you have magic**

 **And it's not that great**

 **But when it found you**

 **You know it was fate**

Sunset's friends along with Norman, Yevheniy, The Crown Princess of Vernakia, Teranis, and Antonio thrn glance at each other with reassured manner, then they started working on the dock with the support of their classmates.

 **And it might seem scary now**

 **But it can be wonderful, too**

 **So how about we embrace the magic**

 **And make the magic part of you?**

As the bright sun rises in the air, the whole CHS campers are teaming up to fix the dock. Norman was measuring the wood's size, while his friend Yevheniy use electric saw to penetrate the wood into rectangular shape as he delivers it to other campers, while Norman handed over a boxes of nails to the other CHS campers as well.

 **You take a little dash of magic**

 **And you let it ignite**

 **Mix things up a little bit**

 **And it might start to go right**

 **In just five seconds flat**

 **How the story has changed**

Pinkie then holds a sprinkle as she ignites making it in pinkish color, she trickles the ignited sprinkles on the wood creating a midget explosion. Pinkie toss more sprinkles, revealing some burn holes through the wood. The party teenager then picks the pair of wooden board up with a big grin on her face, Rainbow Dash clutch a box of nail and a hammer, as she was considered confident. The multi-colored teenager then zips around the wooden boards, her speed glides around while Pinkie paints. As Pinkie and Rainbow had finished building a bench, they do a hi-five on each other as they're proud of themselves.

 **All 'cause now you've embraced the magic**

 **And it just got better in every way**

 **I say embrace the magic**

 **No more holding back, just let it out**

 **If you can take the magic**

 **And learn a little more what it can do**

 **Once the magic is part of you**

Sunset Shimmer felt more excited the red magic particles glinted through the air, it surrounds her body with magic particles as it includes the glow of magic. As the magic envelops over her body, Sunset then throw her arms out as she release a magical particle from her hand. She jaunt at the edge of the dock, as Sunset's hair slithered in the wind.

 **What's standing in your way**

 **That you can't move today?**

 **You've got the strength in you**

 **To make your dreams come true**

The latter three CHS campers augments the signpost in an exact level, Applejack pass by with a signpost carrying with one arm as she eats an apple. The teenager with stetson hat then place the large signpost in an accurate position. With Applejack's superstrength the campers look shock, Antonio then pass by as well, hoisting a colossal overweight dead monster with one hand as he wears a headphone listening to music. Applejack spits out an apple in her mouth, as she had a wide eyes witnessing a dead colossal monster. The Crown Princess of Vernakia bought and drive a large street monaco yacht as she parked it beside the dock, leaving Applejack and rest of the campers utter in disbelief.

 **No need to shield yourself**

 **From the magic that can help**

 **Protect from any harm that might come**

As Teranis was helping Rarity in painting a fish-feeding box, the indigo haired girl caught an eye on Derpy which she flails helplessly into the yacht. So Rarity toss a diamond shield onward the cross-eyed teenager's boat, skidding across the water. As Derpy falls into the water, the diamond shield quickly caught the cross-eyed teenager. Derpy then place a relieved thumbs-up, as she formed a small beam.

 **So you have magic**

 **And it's not that great**

 **But when it found you**

 **You know it was fate**

 **So if you listen close**

 **You might make a new friend**

 **And together we can make it!**

While Fluttershy looks pessimistic and forsaken as she was sitting in the log, Sunset Shimmer swiftly appears beside the timid teenager. As the amber skin girl sits next to the animal lover teen clinching each other, Sunset settle a hand on Fluttershy's shoulder with a grin. A robin suddenly landed on the shy teenager's shoulder, the bird began chirping in her ear. Fluttershy constructed a beneficial smile on the robin, the red bird takes the flower wreath placing it over the dock sign.

 **I say embrace the magic**

 **No more holding back, just let it out**

 **If you can take the magic**

 **And learn a little more what it can do**

 **Once the magic is part of you**

 **Once the magic is part of you**

 **Once the magic is part of you**

 **Once the magic is part of you**

Sunset jaunt over the dock steps as she clenches her hands with confidence, she beckons her friends to follow her. As the red and yellow haired teen ascend into the dock steps, her friends and new found friends decided to follow the tan skin teen. Pinkie Pie settles a lantern on the dock, as Sunset set a hand in the wild party girl's shoulder. Sunset Shimmer contribute a hug on Pinkie's cheek. Rainbow Dash zip up to join her friends, their five multiversal friends joins as well walking arm-in-arm. Sunset's friends and the five multiversal guest stands at the edge of the dock, as the magic particles surrounded before them. Sunset and her friends, including their classmates notice their hard work on the dock.

( **Song End** )

( **Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, Applejack, Norman, Yevheniy, Fluphessea Xhikai, Antonio, POV** )

( **Play 'Beautiful' By: Eminem** )

Once the dock has been finished constructing done by Sunset and her friends, The CHS students watch the complete dock with smiles in their faces. "Okay," Rainbow Dash uttered with affectionate smile, placing her hand over her hips. "That was pretty awesome!" she added.

"And looks what you managed to accomplish!" Sunset estimated with a smile, she straightened her hands.

"Speaking…. Of 'accomplishing' ergh," A Vernakian voice replied struggling pushing the mysterious rock, as Sunset and her friends caught her attention. "This rock that I found would be interesting for you guys." She added placing the meteorite before them.

"Uh, Fluphessea," Rainbow Dash rolls her eyes awkwardly. "Where did you get that meteorite anyways?" the multi-colored teen interrogated the Vernakian/Human Hybrid.

"Oh, I found it in the woods." Fluphessea answered look delighted, as she caught an eye on Antonio. "Hey, ironman," she expressed toni's nickname, as the young blunt teen caught her attention. "Could you punch this rock, please?" the Vernakian/Human Hybrid catechize Antonio.

"With pleasure Crown Princess." Antonio clench his fist, and punch the meteorite cracking it in process as Applejack was full in shock. After Antonio bursting the meteorite, Sunset and her friends find out that the mysterious rock is packed with Sphodite deposit.

Sphodite is a rare crystal shard came from the planet Terus, the shard's color is Apple Green with Apricot streak. Some people say in 'Universe 773', when you sell this crystal shard since it's rare, the money you'll receive would be ten trillion Vernakian credits.

"Woohoo," Fluphessea celebrated wildly. "We're going to be rich, yeah!" The Vernakian/Human hybrid exclaimed, as she was running rashly back and forth before the dock.

"Uh, why is yer friend celebrating like a party animal?" Applejack interrogated arching an eyebrow.

"Oh, oh, oh," Pinkie raises her right hand violently. "Well," the party teen shrugged with a grin. "Sphodite is a rare mineral that came from Planet Terus," the pink teen describe before her friends. "When you sell those things…. I bet you'll get a trillion dollars on the bank." She added with a 'squee' sound on the background.

"Pinkie," Norman's voice replied, as the party teen caught his attention. "You just spoil everything," the major police officer uttered frowning at Pinkie. "I-" Norman's words got interrupted, until someone appear in the breaking fourth wall sequence.

[ **SkullSlim690: Norman, Norman, you're saying that you're blaming Pinkie for spoiling everything. Dude, you really need to stop criticizing on someone.** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: And you really need to go back into writing.** ]

[ **SkullSlim690: Shut up, shitlord, please mind your own business!** ]

[ **SkullRabbit775: Ugh! *My sister groaned at my evil twin* Could you at least continue the story, instead of arguing all day?** ]

[ **SkullSlim690 & SkullCrusher550: Fine! *Both of us cross our arms***]

"Pinkie," A Ukrainian-American voice indicated with pleading tone, as the party girl caught his attention. "You really need to stop desecrating the movie." Yevheniy advised patiently.

"Don't be so silly, Eugene." Pinkie shove her left hand on Yevheniy. "Maybe someone has playing the breaking the fourth wall sequence." The party girl acknowledge her friends, until Rarity was agitated about the fashion show run-through.

"Please, please, _please,_ " Rarity begged excitedly, as Sunset and her friends caught her attention. "can we do a run-through for the fashion show on it right this minute?" the fashionista teen interrogated.

"Thought ya weren't finished with the stitching on yer poncho." Applejack claimed captivating, leaning against the wood pile. Rarity constructed a skeptical looks, that someone who stitch her poncho while she holds it.

"Darlings," The fashionista teen uttered in nervous manner. "Who stitch my poncho?" she question her friends, presenting it to them with a perfect suture but Sunset's friends and their multiversal guest shrug before her.

"I did," The Mexican-Russian accent voice replied as he raise his hand, causing Sunset and her friends including their five new-found friends caught his attention. "I was the one who finish your poncho perfectly." Antonio replied as he smiles on the inside, not in the outside.

"Awww," Rarity cooed. "Thank you Antonio, you're such a cordial young handsome man." The fashionista teen hugged the ancient young man, as Antonio clinch Rarity with swaying motion causing her to blush a bit but Antonio then pulled her body up.

Rarity bragged clutching her sewed poncho "I am now."

Sunset Shimmer leaves her friends on the dock as she finds Twilight, she then indicated. "Get started without me," the tan skinned girl claimed with gestures. "I've gotta go find Twilight," Sunset added. "Seeing what we've been able to do here might make her embrace the new magic, too!" the former student of Princess Celestia alleged with a smile. "Uh, not that she has any." Sunset finished.

"Bye Sunset, we'll see you later." Norman wave his hand before the tan skinned girl.

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Camp Dock, Camp Everfree_

 _Time: 10:30 A.M._

 _Date: October 1, 2016_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Gloriosa Daisy, Timber Spruce, Sunset Shimmer, Flash Sentry, Norman, POV** )

( **Playing 'Love Yourself' By: Twenty One Two** )

Sunset was strolling by the camp lakehouse happily, as far as she caught an arguing inside the lakehouse. "I just wish you didn't tell them that ridiculous story!" Gloriosa muffled angrily.

"Ah," the green haired young man groaned. "this is all too much for you!" Timber shouted, frowning at his sister. "You have to let it go!" he blurted begging to Gloriosa.

The fiery haired teenager walk in the lakehouse entrance, as she monitored the arguing between Timber and Gloriosa, she respond to herself with gesture. "I knew it! he wants her to get rid of the camp!" fiery haired teen blurted quietly, as Gloriosa Daisy storms out of the lake house causing Sunset's body to be splattered by the door, the camp counselor then follows his sister out of the lakehouse as well. Sunset wheezed in relief that she was thankful that she didn't get caught, Sunset then leaves the rear door as she and Flash bump each other in unison. "Ugh!"

"Sunset Shimmer?" the blue haired teenager queried as Sunset clutch the side of her head. "what were you doing behind that door?" Flash interrogated the fiery haired teen, causing her to get caught the attention.

"What? Um, nothing!" Sunset anxiously replied, tapping her chin with a smile as she was thinking of an excuse. "I, um, lost an earring," she responded picking up a pebble as an earring. "Uh, there it is!" Sunset Shimmer clench her teeth tensely, as she place the rock on her pocket.

"Hey, listen," Flash's voice responded, causing Sunset caught his attention. "I'm glad I ran into you," the blue haired guitar player replied with gesture. "I really wanted to thank you." Flash uttered with a certain grin.

"For what?" Sunset interrogated worriedly.

"For the tough love," Flash alleged scratching the back of his head. "Telling me I should get over Twilight," he added, as Sunset place her hand on her forehead looking out for Timber. "I needed to hear that." Flash finished, as he notice the fiery girl's odd behavior.

"Sure, no problem." Sunset frowned still looking for Gloriosa's brother.

"Is something wrong?" Flash catechized his ex-girlfriend as he raise an eyebrow.

"What? No, Why?" the fiery haired teenager question her former boyfriend, as she was assuming there's nothing wrong.

"Come on, Sunset," Flash feverishly indicated, as he flattened his right hand. "We used to date," he added. "I know when something's bothering you." The blue haired guitar player replied, leaving Sunset in a saddened motion.

"Okay, here's the deal," Sunset sighed as began describing about her friend and Timber. "My friend really likes someone," she replied anxiously. "but I don't think that someone is who she thinks they are," Sunset added with gestures. "I don't wanna upset my friend by telling her what I think, because I also want to protect her," The fiery teenager responded pertubed, gripping her both hands before her chin. "because if what I think happening is really happening," Sunset commented. "then she deserves to know, you know?" she queried her former boyfriend.

"Nnnno," Flash replied, scratching the back of his head anxiously. "But what I _do_ know is that your friend is lucky to have someone like you to look out for them." He told Sunset with a beam on his face.

"Really?" Sunset inquired with a small grin as she was surprised by Flash's words.

"Yeah," Flash uttered nervously looking away. "You know, you've changed a lot since we went out," he replied confidently. "You're so much…. Nicer." Flash added.

"Thanks," Sunset claimed reverently, as she was flattered by the blue haired guitar player's words. "I'm glad you noticed." she replied, clasping her hands at the center of her short.

"Uh, look," Flash estimated rolling his eyes, as he settle his hands over his pockets, the red and yellow haired teen saw Timber strolling through the forest. "maybe you and me," he added, Sunset then framed a skeptical looks on the camp counselor. "we could start over as…. Friends." Flash conveyed brightly.

"Uh, uh," Sunset rendered tapping the shoulder of Flash Sentry. "Sounds great, I gotta go!" she commented, dashed past by the blue haired guitar player as he shrugs it off

"Cool, yeah!" Flash Sentry yelled, cupping his hands. "I want to start over later, too!" he exclaimed, kicking a rock on the ground, Derpy reach the rocker teen. "Hah!" Flash whined, as the yellow haired teen comforts him.

"Hey, Flash," An english voice alleged, causing Derpy and Flash caught his attention. "Have you seen Sunset anywhere?" Norman interrogated, as he was wearing an MPD police uniform, it has an MPD logo open hoodie which covers the uniform, it actually had an MPD silver badge on the side of his chest. His pants was the same as the uniform, he had a pair of nike sneakers.

"Yeah, Sunset went to the woods," Flash answered with gestured. "And…." The guitar young teen pointed all the tech over the jet black haired police officer "What's with the gear up Norman?" He question the major MPD police officer.

"Oh, this?" Norman queried arching an eyebrow. "I use these gears just for emergency and protection." The major police officer responded describing all his gadget. "Anyways," he added. "I have to go, I'll see you guys later." Norman left Derpy and Flash near the lakehouse, as they wave their hands curling their lips fretfully.

[ **Song End** ]

 _Location: Camp Everfree Forest_

 _Time: 11:45 A.M._

 _Date: October 1, 2016_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Norman, Timber Spruce, Gloriosa Daisy, Filthy Rich, POV** )

( **Play 'Underground' By: Eminem** )

Just as Timber had accessed into the woods of Camp Everfree, he looks back to make sure no one's being followed he once started running deeper into the woods. Sunset Shimmer emerged before the tree branches, as her suspicious on Timber grew apprehensive. Despite on losing Timber's tracks, Sunset's ears apprehended a strong earthquake causing to grip her teeth uptightly. The fiery haired teenager progressively trailed Timber but he vanish on sight, all she had saw was Gloriosa enters the cave, inside from the cave was glimmering in pinkish color. "Ah, shoot!" Sunset claimed angrily, as she fizzled to catch Timber. "He's definitely up to something!" She added, pulling up her cellphone and texting Twilight for emergency.

Meanwhile in the sapphire tent overhead exterior, Twilight scrutinizing a book in her bed. Suddenly a ringtone from her cellphone, caught her attention as she drags it on the side table. "It's Sunset," Twilight replied holding her cellphone. "She says to meet her by the rock quarry." She replied, as Spike perch before her.

"I thought we weren't supposed to hike out that far." The purple dog told his owner.

"She says it's important." Twilight uttered looks concerned, in the woods the scientist teen and her pet runs into the forest. The glasses wearing girl witness a radiating pink color above the trees, as she curls her lips. "What is that?" The glasses wearing girl queried, until a web went to her face causing her to scream loud, but Sunset covers Twilight's mouth preventing her from shouting.

"Shhh!" The red and yellow haired teenager place a finger on her lips, telling Twilight to stay quiet as Sunset then pulls Twilight's by the arm. Sunset, Spike, including Sci-Twi stares at the cave with skeptical look

"What's going on down there?" Twilight interrogated in a perplex glance.

"I think it's Gaea Everfree," Sunset frowned in response. "Or rather," she replied, constructing a smug look. "someone who wants us to _think_ she's back." She uttered, until Twilight and Sunset gapes at Norman beside them putting some magazine to his pistol, cocking his 9.89X10mm KLS-75 Semi-Automatic Pistol.

"Oh, don't forget about me, guys." The jet black haired police officer indicated, causing Twilight and Sunset caught the major police's attention.

"Norman," Sunset's voice indicated, causing the major MPD police officer caught her attention to her. "What in Equestria are you doing here?" the fiery teen interrogated Norman.

"Well, the truth is..." The Major MPD police officer then tried to describe, on why he pursue after Sunset and Twilight. "I just want to investigate, in what on earth is going on in that cave." The jet black haired police officer responded, placing his semi-automatic pistol over his holster.

"Ugh," Sunset groaned, as she hung her head in infuriated manner. "Just don't segregate with us alright, C'mon!" She commented, as Norman nodded in response. Sunset, Sci-Twi, Spike, and Norman enters the cave with anxious on their faces. As they're all inside the cave, they saw a white stalagmite shining in a bright light. "Whoa..." Sunset claimed in amazement, as they are exploring the cave.

"This place is beautiful." Twilight criticized the cave, while they're walking inside.

"I agree with you Twilight," Norman chime in pursuing after them while jaunting. "Both Beautiful and Creepy." He added, drawing his pistol on the holster as the flashlight from his weapon turns on. The jet black hair young man points his pistol, to make sure there's an enemy that attacks them.

"There's Equestrian magic here," Sunset express in frown manner, as she perceives a powerful magic around her. "I can... I can feel it." She commented.

"Wait," Spike realized. "I thought Timber was just faking there was a magical nature creature," The purple dog interposed. "Are you saying it's real?" Spike inquired anxiously.

"Guys," Norman interposed, causing Sunset and Twilight caught his attention. "Gaea Everfree is just a hoax she's not real." He added, his MDUPG flew out on his pocket transforming him into a Vernakian drone as the gadget scans it.

"How do you know _if_ she's not real?" Spike question the jet black haired young man, as the purple dog arch an eyebrow.

"Well, actually-" Norman indicated scratching the back of his head, interjecting his words.

" _Equestrian magic has been detected,_ " The MDUPG interrupted in male robotic voice. " _The power level is unknown._ " The gadget added, scanning the magic of the geodes.

"Are you sure, MDUPG?" Norman interrogated crossing his hands before his hi-tech gadget.

" _Yes, I am sure, sir Norman,_ " The machine alleged in deep robot voice. " _I think Timber was the cause of this mayhem._ " Norman's MDUPG added, still scanning the geode spire.

"Timber?" Twilight inquired involved extending her arms straight. "What does he have to do with any of this?" the scientist girl queried sunset in troubled motion.

"Nothing," A girl soft voice indicated appearing before the shadows, much to their contemplation, Twilight, Sunset, Spike, and Norman notice the camp director emerging out from the shadows. "it's all me." She alleged with hypnotizing voice, as Gloriosa pulled herself with an wicked grin while twitching her eye, this shocks the jet black haired young man, the fiery haired teen, and the scientist teenager, including Spike.

"Mind blown!" Norman replied gasp in shock, he place his both hands with a pretend explosion.

"Gloriosa? But…. Timber," Sunset queried perplexed, as she clutch the side on her head in grimacing manner. "I was sure _he_ was the one trying to make it seem like Gaea Everfree was back," she commented in anxious expression, that includes Twilight and Norman. "It was _you_ who was trying to scare everyone away?" The fiery teenager inquired magnifying her eyes, before Gloriosa walking next to them.

"I would never try to scare anyone away from Camp Everfree." Gloriosa replied with hypnotizing voice, before Sunset grips the camp director's wrist as the fiery teenager's eyes glowed white.

( **Flashback** )

[ **SkullSlim690: *Groans* Ugh! Gosh! Again with the flashback.** ]

[ **SkullRabbit775: Will you ever shut yo mouth, because I already took your place as an author.** ]

[ **SkullSlim690: How could you do that to m-!?** ]

[ **SkullReaper790: Why won't you shut up, SkullSlim690?!** ]

Inside Gloriosa's office structure, Filthy Rich was leaning on the camp director's desk. " _My, oh, my._ " The rich man replied in wicked tone. " _You fell behind on your payments, Gloriosa._ " He added, despite on Gloriosa, she hangs her head in despondent manner. " _I own the land now._ " Filthy Rich added touching his coat

." _Please,_ " Gloriosa urged clasping her hands together. " _My great-grandparents founded this place,_ " she commented as her tears almost shed. " _It's been in our family for generations!_ " Gloriosa blurted imploring on the rich man. " _You have to let the camp stay!_ "

" _Instead of turning it into a spa resort that will line my pockets with more money than this camp ever could?_ " The rich man inquired, before pulling himself with a slight chuckle. " _I don't think so._ " Filthy Rich alleged with a malicious beam.

The camp director beseech repeatedly, Gloriosa began to get atrocious. " _Please, I-I-I-I just need a little more time!_ " Gloriosa added clenching her hand, she curls in a frightened expression.

" _Fine,_ " Filthy Rich agreed. " _I'll give you 'til the end of the month, Hmph._ " He responded fixing his coat, leaving Gloriosa crying in her office.

Meanwhile in the waterfall grotto, Gloriosa was perching in the log shedding her tears insanely. " _What'll I do?_ " she murmured as tears in her eyes plunge on the water, Gloriosa have witness something into her reflection much to her attention, a pink particle glides overhead. " _Huh?_ " She stood up and looks up into the sky, Gloriosa follows the magical particle as it landed on the rock quarry.

The camp director then explores and runs into the rock quarry, struggling and squeezing past the boulders. " _Oof,_ " she stumbles in the ground coughing hardly. The shade of raspberry haired teen then stand up on her feet, leaving Gloriosa in a complete awe. " _Wow!_ " she blurted touching her hands altogether, Gloriosa witness a geodes spire inside the cave shining in a bright light. The maroon haired teen approach the geodes, when she's about to stroke those geodes, A radiance of powerful magic swiftly activated causing Gloriosa's eyes shrinked, giving off a red electricity after grabbing the five colorful geodes. Gloriosa drops into the ground, as a bramble bed of trailing plant emerge on the ground catching her with ease. " _Oof,_ " The Camp Everfree director then stare down at the bed of vines, Gloriosa successfully caught the five magic geodes floating before her palm producing a stunning manner.

In the meantime inside the office building, Timber and his sister Gloriosa were arguing on each other. " _You don't know what those things are!_ " The teenager with a beanie replied in desperate tone.

" _But I know what they can do!_ " Gloriosa fiercely replied, as the plants on the pot overgrows in the office building, while her laptop and a pencil cup was hoisting slightly before Timber. " _I've been practicing!_ " she continued. " _I can control their power now!_ " Gloriosa indicated, the green haired teenager was anxious for her sister's frustration as he curls his lips, while touching his chin, Timber's worried for his sister's magic grew incredulous.

" _You don't know that for sure!_ " he expressed dismissing himself angrily on his sister, Gloriosa frowns at her brother as she folds her hands. But Gloriosa ceased her brother from leaving, as she stroke Timber's elbow.

" _This is our camp,_ " She commented in frustration. " _And it's being taken away!_ " Gloriosa express in furious manner. " _If this has to be our last week here,_ " Timber's sister responded bitterly, as she clench her hands, Gloriosa clasp the necklace before her chest. " _I'm going to use whatever it_ _takes to make it count!_ " she blurted out with rage, as the five geodes on her neck lighted ominously.

Some later Gloriosa was observing Derpy and Sandalwood, as they hitched on the yacht. The cross eyed teen then blow the yacht pole, but it seems that didn't work. So Gloriosa felt sorry for the latter two on the yacht, she utilized her magic as two vines emerged out of the water behind Derpy's boat, Pushing their yacht forward at high speed, Gloriosa had made a huge mistake as the Vernakian scout drone recorded her fallacious doings.

Meanwhile Trixie and Micro Chips were jaunting and taking happily with their fishing rods, they witness that the riverbed had dried out. So Gloriosa find another way as she glance into the distance, revealing a huge boulders that's blocking the river current. She utilized her magic repeatedly causing her hand glow green, as Gloriosa uses the magic she dislodge the boulders inducing the riverbed, this cause an earthquake. Trixie and Micro Chip gasp with glee, as the riverbed flowed again. In the meantime inside the lakehouse, Timber and his sister Gloriosa were arguing at each other once again.

" _You were using magic all over the place,_ " He noted, as his sister was upset folding her arms looking away. " _I had to tell them something to cover for you!_ " Timber shrugged angrily. " _What did you want me to do?!_ " Timber inquired violently, causing his sister to stare at him.

" _I just wish you didn't tell them that ridiculous story!_ " Gloriosa blurted as her rage grew strong, leaving her brother in frustration.

" _Ah,_ " Timber uttered angrily throwing his arms out. " _This is too much for you,_ " He indicated. " _You have to let it go!_ " The camp counselor beseech, his sister to leave those geodes for good.

( **Flashback** )

[ **SkullSlim690: *Groans in agony* Ugh! I hate flashbacks!** ]

[ **SkullRabbit775: Hey, flashback is the most awesome in this scene, dude!** ]

[ **SkullSlim690: I will bash you right in your overfucked stench trench, you dick swallowing twat.** ]

[ **SkullStrength590: Could we just get along guys, like literally…. have some friend relationship in your soul.]**

 **[SkullSlim690: Why should I be friends with that twerp?!]**

 **[SkullRabbit775: I'm not going to be friends with that dickhead!]**

 **[SkullStrength690: *Sigh*]**

After Sunset had ceased viewing Gloriosa's memories her eyes became normal, the maroon haired teen suddenly pulled her arm away. Sunset has minor headache, stroking the side of her head while Norman and Twilight were anxious of their fiery teen friend. "Timber wasn't talking about letting go of the camp," Sunset describe wrinkling her forehead enragedly. "He was talking about you letting go of the magical geodes!" she continued from her speech. "All those things you were doing to make this week the best week ever," Sunset added, leaving Gloriosa in a full of shock. "Every time you used magic to do them," the former student of Princess Celestia responded, she was confronting Gloriosa as the maroon haired teen retreats backed into a corner. "you caused another problem somewhere else!" Sunset blurted angrily, she realized she was wrong about Timber, The red and yellow haired teen glance back at Twilight and Norman. "Timber was…. Covering for you!"

"How do you know what I was doing with the geodes?" Gloriosa queried fretfully. "How do you know about the magic?" she interrogated frowning at Sunset Shimmer.

"I can see things feel things," Sunset describe confidently. "Because I have magic, too." She commented pointing to herself. "And so does she," she mentioned. "And so do our friends." Sunset finished her sentence.

"Don't get me wrong, Gloriosa," Norman answered scowling at the camp director, as he cross his hand over his chest. "Thanks to our Vernakian Tech, we saw all of your action." The jet black haired young man explained, as he pulled out his pistol and aims at the maroon haired girl. Gloriosa became speechless, of what the major police officer.

"What?!" the camp director alleged in shock.

"Gloriosa," Twilight began anxiously as she shrug. "Timber wasn't wrong," the lavender haired teen replied. "Maybe you should stop using magic," she warned the camp director. "Too much of it can be dangerous if you can't control it." Twilight advised Gloriosa.

"Yeah, Gloriosa, Twilight's right," Norman chime in, getting his friends attention. "Those geodes might corrupt your body, mind, and soul." He warned the camp director, but she ignores Norman's exhortatory.

"Oh," Gloriosa indicated with a sinister grin. "I got this," she replied confidently while gesturing her hand. "And I'm going to use it to save my camp," Gloriosa sanguinely replied grinning villanously. "I just need more power!" she bellowed insanely, before reaching the last geodes on the spire.

"No!" Twilight, Norman, and Sunset yelled in unison, As Gloriosa succeeds on gripping the two geodes from the spire, She then utilized her magic emitting with greenish aura. The former camp director traps Sunset and Twilight with her vines, while Norman escapes Gloriosa's clutches as the major police officer hides behind the rock.

At the time that Gloriosa extract the two remaining geodes from the spire, she smirk proudfully as the maroon haired teen bear all the geodes together over her hand with the ones already on her necklace. It morphed into a vine wrapping encompassing her neck, replacing by an augural green light flashing upon her form, with an ambience shaped like vines appearing behind her. Thorns sprout up her body, transforming her clothes into a somewhat stunning, greenish dress with pointed feet, leaf-like embellishment, wood-like arms with claws, insane Moderate cyan and light brilliant turquoise hair with a thorn-like band upon it, and eyes that shined green before becoming like pools of Blue violetish black with light brilliant harlequin with green pupils.

"What the heck…. is she?" Norman inquired whispering placing his pistol on his holster, quavering a little as he could sense the dark energy emanating from her form. Norman glimpse down and snarled, he also felt the power rising inside her body and mind. "I must do something…. Flame Speed!" The jet black haired young man's form disappear in an instant, as the former camp director floats down at the group of two campers who struggles to get themselves free from the vines.

"Sorry, girls," The transformed demonized teen apologized in a sweet tone. "I need what I need to do," she responded in luscious voice, as the fiery teenager and the glasses wearing girl struggles to break free from the vines. "But I feel like we're not on the same page, So…." she stated, floating maliciously from the cave when she was almost out of the cave. Norman suddenly block her path, glaring at the camp director who transformed into a destructive demonized teen.

"Not a motherfucking chance, Gloriosa!" The major MPD police officer cursed at the demon teen, wrinkling his forehead as he glared at the maroon haired teen. "By the order of the Multiverse, I order you to surrender immidiately?" Norman responded briefly.

"Hahahahahaha," The former camp director laugh maliciously smirking confidently. "Do you think you have the chance against me, Norman?" she inquired dauntlessly, floating before the ground folding her arms.

"Heh, let's find out then, Lightning Speed!" Norman's form disappear in an instant giving off a crackling electricity much to the former camp director's surprise, she form a rage expression on her face clamping her teeth.

"What!? Where are you little brat?!" Gloriosa question looking back-and-forth, producing a cautious on her face.

"Over here you motherfucking shit," Norman voiced up as he was on the air, causing Gloriosa caught an eye on the major police officer. "Thunder…." He roared coating his right hand with aura of electricity. "Flame…." Norman coats his right hand again, this time it was fused with flame aura. "Punch!" The jet black haired young man clout the demon teen, sending her away skidding and hammering before the ground.

"Whoa, how did he do that?" Twilight interrogated uttering in disbelief.

"I don't know, Twilight." Sunset chime in, as she and the glasses wearing girl were still on the vines. "I never seen him like this strong before."

Gloriosa struggles to get back up, as she replied. "You'll pay for that!" she yelled enragedly. "Nature Construct: Grass Monster!" she constructed two monsters that was covered with grass, they had a pair of sharp claws, and a red eyes. The Gloriosa commanded the two grass beast to attack Norman, as they nodded the grass beast immidiately charge at the jet black haired young man like a bull.

"Heh, how typical," The MPD major police form a confident grin. "Weapon Construct: Doom Hellfire Sword!" Norman frame a sword that has symbols on the fuller part, a curve shaped from each sides and an arrow point. A circular shape that has demon skull, and it supposed to have a terrifying eyes upon the grip.

"Unholy Diabolic Burst!" Norman raise his sword, as it collects hellfire from the ground. It discharge a powerful ball of unholy flames towards the grass beast, leaving the two beast burns into ashes. "You're not the only one who had the kind of ability of doing magic?" he responded bravely, disappearing his sword in an instant. Leaving Gloriosa in a cringing motion, as but she formed a malivolent satisfied look on her face.

"Is that so? then how about this!" Gloriosa hissed as she utilized her magic, coating her hands with green aura. "Wood Volley Shard!" the former camp director yelled, dispatching a fragment of woods towards Norman.

"Weapon Construct: Tiberium Prime Gauntlets of Dominance!" The MPD major police officer shouted extending out his arms, a pair of heavy gauntlets suddenly appeared on his hands. This Gauntlet has a colorful of Tiberium, a gas releases on the gauntlet, and it coated with Tiberium symbol in the center of the gauntlet. "Tiberium Ichor Pillar Lvl.5!" Norman smack the ground generating a spike of orange tiberium crystals, as Gloriosa's projectile gives off a large explosion. Subsequently when the smoke blast had disappear, the former director was barely in a dismayed motion as the side of her head were shedding with sweat.

"How is this possible?" The former camp Everfree director interrogated in disbelief. "How are you still alive?!" she inquired angrily clenching her hands, while gripping her teeth.

"What's the matter Gloriosa?" The jet black haired catechize tauntly, as his pair of Gauntlets disappear in an instant. "I think you're being buttfucked by a fencepost." Norman scorned, causing Gloriosa's alter-ego became ferocious, she constructed several vines manipulating it to attack Norman. But the major police officer then evades every vines, but Gloriosa caught him this time by hoisting him up into the air. Subsequently Gloriosa then smack Norman's body back and forth, Next Gloriosa's vines twirled the jet black haired police officer before sending him to the ground. Notwithstanding, Norman struggles to get back up as he was panting heavily.

"Norman you have to- Argh!" Sunset shouted, but she was interjected by Gloriosa as she tights the vines around her body including Twilight clenching their teeth.

"I want you to be silent on talking," The former camp director coats her hand with green aura, renticenting the scientist teen and the fiery haired teen. "I'm going to be the hero who will save my precious camp," Gloriosa grab Norman's t-shirt, forming a wicked smirk. "No one would ever stop me not even Filthy Rich." She added with a malicious beam, as her face was in front of Norman.

"What are you- Mmph" Norman's speech was interjected, as Gloriosa kissed him with a sleeping spell. Leaving the major police officer went to a wonderful slumber, the nature demon then wrapped the jet black haired young man with vines, thus placing a bramble into his mouth.

"I'll deal with you three later," Gloriosa then use the vines on placing Norman's body besides the fiery haired teen, and the former student of Crystal Prep. "Right now…. my reign in Camp Everfree has begun." She replied before heading out of the cave, Sunset and Twilight still struggles to break free from the vines.

"Gloriosa!" Twilight and Sunset yelled in unison, as they're calling the former camp director's name but she ignores it.

" _No!_ " The lavender skin teen and the amber skin girl yelled repeatedly in unity, as the Moderate cyan and light brilliant turquoise haired demon teen exited the cavern, she twisted around and resplendent her hands up in a green aura.

"Oh, before you scream for help," Gloriosa replied before staring at the latter two. "I must put you four to sleep…. Sleepy Nature Dust!" the maroon haired teenager bellowed extending her arms out, a green particle surrounds the air as the fiery teen, the scientist girl, and the purple dog went to a wonderful deep sleep as Gloriosa place a thorn like vines into their mouths. She beam viciously as she produce vines came out of the earth and assaulting the quarry in front of the opening, sealing it off.

" _Quite simply,_ " Gloriosa thought to herself. " _I have harnessed the power of the Equestrian Magic._ " the former camp director replied confidently, while producing a wicked grin on her face as she floats faraway from the quarry.

[ **Song End** ]

 _Location: Antonio's Oak Haven Mansion, Vernakia_

 _Time: 3:30 P.M._

 _Date: December 23, 2893_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Lenora, Rosalinda, Julio, POV** )

( **Play 'Christmas Every Day' By: Simple Plan** )

It was approximately Christmas Day in planet Vernakia, snows from the clouds are falling from the ground. While Vernakian children, Vernakian/Human Hybrid children, and other human ethnic groups were wearing their winter outfit, as they're playing outside the snow. Rosalinda was driving Antonio's Kharchenko-made hover car, while Julio is on the front seat sleeping peacefully, while their sister Lenora was listening to music. Their hover car is filled with food product that they bought from the grocery store, as they're preparing for Christmas Eve.

Lenora Flores Makarova-Dolzaev wears a white dress with sleeves it had also included with a black dress that has five buttons, a crimson skirt, along with a pair of black stockings and a pair of christmas boots. Despite from her beauty, she was wearing a black shade in her eyes. A piece of winter mask settling on her face, she is also wearing a winter headbands that has a butterfly stitching on the headband. Additionally Lenora had a winter headset, that was place in her ear and she had a pair of black winter gloves.

Rosalinda Augusto Lazarenko-Dolzaev wears a black t-shirt with diamond dog logo at the center, she had a black zip up Protoss hoodie that conceals the shirt. She had a pair of indigo jeans coating with skulls from each sides, and a pair of protoss Nike rubber shoes. Rosalinda had a Wrench mechanical mask from the game Watch Dogs 2, a piece of black earmuff that settles on the Ukranian-American girl's ear and Rosalinda have a pair of white gloves.

Julio Eduardo Santiago-Dolzaev wears a dedsec t-shirt, a freedom spike hoodie that covers the entire shirt. He has a pair of monster energy denim jeans, a pair of Mordecai and Rigby converse custom sneaker. Julio had a winter mask to cover his mouth preventing them to have a frostbite on his lips, he had an earmuff that was settle in his ears and he also sported with crimson winter gloves.

"Christmas always comes once a year and I'm pretty excited about it!" Lenora holds her breath before wheezing, driving the hover car belongs to Antonio. "If we come home to Antonio's mansion," The 14-year old Spanish-American girl responded with a positive grin. "We have to prepare the food for the Christmas party." As they arrive in Oak Haven Mansion which belongs to Antonio, from the outside this mansion looks posh and extravagant, it has been build with red bricks and has brown brick decorations. Small, squared white windows enliven up the mansion and have been added to the mansion in a fairly symmetrical pattern.

The mansion is equipped with a huge hi-tech Kharchenko brand kitchen and ten hi-tech bathrooms, it also has a warm living room, twelve bedroom and twelve guest room, a large dining rooms, Playstation/Xbox/Computer gaming room and a large basement and including with large garage. The mansion structure is shaped like a T. The two extensions are linked by metal sunscreen structures circling around half the mansion. This mansion has three long swimming pool, and a medium circular swimming pool for kids. The second floor is larger than the first, which allowed for a roof garden on two sides of the mansion. This floor has a different style than the floor below on each side has white stairs. The roof is large and high, triangular, but one is longer than the other and is covered with grey brick shingles. One large and two small chimney sits at each side of the mansion. Several long, thin windows let in plenty of light to the rooms below the roof. The mansion itself is surrounded by paved ground, with a small pond at one side and various potted plants all over the mansion along with a big gazebo that has been settle at the backyard of the mansion.

"Alright, finally," Lenora cheered positively, parking the hover car carefully to the large mansion garage. The Spanish-American then turns off the hover car's engine, she leaves the vehicle and picks up their grocery at the back of the trunk. "Get one and place put them on the kitchen." She intructed her two siblings.

"You got it, Lenora." Julio replied carrying a grocery bag filling with products, as he puts them at the kitchen. "Cause we are going to cook them for Christmas Eve." He added with a smile on his face.

"Alright," Rosalinda uttered in a optimistic. "Let's cook for Christmas Party!" she exclaimed positively, getting the last grocery bag before closing the garage door as snow were falling continously in the air. " _I wonder what is happening with Antonio lately?_ " she interrogated talking herself in her mind, while placing down the grocery on the kitchen.

[ **Song End** ]

 _Location: Multiverse Police Department_

 _Time: Unknown_

 _Date: Unknown_

 _Universe: Outside of the Multiverse_

( **David 'Gadget' Vang, Delsin 'D' Rowe, Abigail 'Fetch' Walker, Eugene 'Teen Angel' Simms, Crown Princess Kirsten Tacihxae Shr'uak, POV** )

( **Play 'Highway To Hell' By: AC/DC** )

It was a busy and peaceful day in the Multiverse Police Department, an alarm had blared off as all the MPD and Conduit MPD agents were all running from the same time in every direction handling the situation. " _Warning,_ " A female robot replied in deep voice. " _This is not a drill._ " AI female robot added, while all the MPD and Conduit MPD agents were in a panic situation. " _We have an important emergency._ " The female robot ordered most of the MPD and Conduit MPD agents

Meanwhile five MPD Conduits including a Crown Princess of Ghamerosia went to the sliding door, as the 24-Year Old grouse in queried response. "Ugh, what's going on this time?" Delsin bends his body in a repine manner, while his other friends jaunt after him. "I hope it's not the evil Princess Celestia again that invades the Seattle years ago." Delsin mentioned fretly, He was still consists of denim jeans, a red beanie, a denim vest, a hoodie, and a red flannel shirt including a sneakers on his feet. "Why do malicious criminals in the Multiverse always disturb my sleep?" he inquired while yawning.

"Come on, Smokes," The Neon Conduit chimes in as her friends caught her attention. "Stop with your whining," Fetch responded in a frowning manner, while crossing her arms in disgust motion. "Why do you always complain, D? We just got awarded a year ago by the Multiverse Council, remember?" Abigail indicated revokely, wearing a white shirt with a pink skull wearing shades and putting a finger to its lips, covered by a worn green coat with pink patterns on the back and sides. With the sleeves slightly tucked up, along with a wristband. She wears dark-red shorts over black ripped tight leggings and dark lavender pink boots.

" _Why am I always get accuse by a girl?_ " Delsin thought to himself.

"Hey, guys, check this out," The shy nerd uttered, looking at the hi-tech screen which they saw a transform into a magical demon teenager that was floating in the forest. "There's this…. girl just morph into a horrifying succubus." Eugene alleged while zooming the hi-tech computer, he wears a red t-shirt with a logo of 'Heavens Hellfire', he had an open hoodie which covers the entire shirt. Eugene wears glasses, and also a bag strapped into his back. he also wears light brown jeans, and a pair of sneakers. "And this could be our problem." The Video Conduit uttered solemnly.

"We have a lot of problems Eugene," A young man with Vietnamese accent claimed, as Delsin and his friends caught an eye to him. "Despite to her transformation," The 26-year old Nanotechnosis Conduit opine sincerely, crossing his arms over his chest. "She was corrupted by the Equestrian Magic." He responded before pulling off a big sigh, placing his index right hand on his forehead. "Computer," The Vietnam-American young man called the AI, which it caught his attention. "Can you tell me who is this girl?" Gadget interrogated the AI robot, he was wearing a silver shirt that says 'I Survived The Ultimeatum' with hamburger logo on the center o his shirt, he wears glasses, a khaki pants with a belt in the center, and a pair of Nike self-lacing shoes.

" _Certainly sir David,_ " The AI computer replied in female robotic voice. " _Her name is Gloriosa Daisy the owner of Camp Everfree._ " Female AI alleged.

"Tash'ruk Khrusk'lakri Ya'rshkil'a Nekula Gragaroush," A Ghamerosian/Human Hybrids voice raise up, as Delsin and his friends caught her attention. "Sh'iskatuk Shar'sharska Terikh Da Te'jikuronokush." She added in Ghamerosian language, this Ghamerosian/Human hybrid had violet slanted eyes, blue-green ombry wavy hair, and pinkish-red skin on scales. This time she wears a black shirt with 'GTA V' logo at the center, An Alan Walker hoodie that covers the entire shirt, A light denim jeans and had a pair of nike sneakers on her feet.

"Uh," Delsin elevated his finger, as he didn't understand what the Ghamerosian/Human Hybrid's language. "Gadget, I'm your friend but could you translate that for us?" The Power Absorption Conduit interrogated the Nanotechnosis Conduit.

"Yeah 'cuz alien language isn't really my thing." Fetch interposed between Delsin and Gadget's conversation.

"She was saying that," Eugene began to decipher the Ghamerosian language. "We must get tothat Universe if we do not get there in time, the Camp Everfree is doom." The shy nerd successfully translated the language of Crown Princess Kirsten Tacihxae Shr'uak. "She also said," The Video Conduit replied, deciphering again the Ghamerosian Language. "She was corrupted with Equestrian Magic, we have to be easy on her." The 22-year old Conduit finished his translation on Ghamerosian Language.

"Gadget," Delsin called the Nanotechnosis Conduit, causing him to get his attention. "How did he decipher that language?" The smoke Conduit question his video Conduit friend, the 24-year old arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Gadget," Fetch uttered wrinkling her forehead while moving her head backwards. "Tell us or I'll cut your head off!" she added clenching her hands and coating it with Neon energy.

Gadget gives off wheezed under his breath. "Eugene went to Ghamerosian school," the Nanotechnosis Conduit spoked honestly. "That's why he can speak alien language." He stated.

"Guys," A voice express, causing Delsin, Fetch, and Gadget caught his attention. "We have to be on 'Universe 775'." Eugene noted in solemn tone.

Eugene's friends nodded in reassured manner, Gadget then pulled out his MDUPG. he pointed the device in an empty surroundings, it launch an energy with a color of green-purple streak producing a spinning vortex. While the energy portal was still spinning, Delsin and his friends including the Ghamerosian/Human Hybrid Crown Princess jaunt inside, causing it to shut on its own giving off a crackled of electricity.

[ **Song End** ]

 **A/N: Hey, guys, sorry for the late update. Because I was busy flowing my imagination into my head, so I must have a break on writing a story like hiatus or something. so you don't have to worry, I'll continue this after Christmas Day…. Man time flies so quickly, I couldn't believe it's Christmas already, I somehow hate the month of December. Anyways before I'll go, I have to put three paraphrase down on the bottom of the page. Furthermore drop an awesome question into our forum 'Multiverse Knight', It's only in our majestic profile. Alright, here goes!**

 _ **You can not defeat the most powerful beings in the Multiverse, We are the superior!**_

 _ **-Metal Gear Ironhammer**_

 _ **This is his response to David 'Gadget' Vang until he saw his siblings**_

 _ **Vernakia, has been a perfect world on developing technologies and it's getting better. I also created AI weapons for the safety of other species, protecting them from harm.**_

 _ **-Alex Kharchenko-Smith**_

 _ **He explains about the Planet Vernakia's extremely technological advance**_

 _ **Let me guess, your parents bought a mansion and Uncle Antonio reserve it for them.**_

 _ **-Irisha Kharchenko-Smith**_

 _ **Talking to Nalith**_

 _ **What machine are you using, Siege? How did he find out about this Universe? According to the Multiverse Rule 883, this parallel world is forbidden to be exposed to the Multiverse Public, that is against the Multiverse Council.**_

 _ **-MDUPG**_

 _ **The Gadget explains to Siege about the rule of the Multiverse**_

 _ **-Cheerio!**_

 _ **-Laters!**_

 _ **-SkullRabbit775!**_


	6. Gloriosa Attacks Camp Everfree

**A/N: Hey, what is up awesome writer citizens, the names SkullRabbit775. I must apologized about the long hiatus, because I have an important job in our convienience store so sorry about that. In anycase…. thank you for all of your support in this story, even though it has no review you folks always be there to support my brothers story! I'm going to declare all the awesome author, who advocate the 'My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legends Of Everfree'. So, here goes…. First from the author who favorites this story!**

 **1.) Andonexus KotD**

 **2.) Cyclon One**

 **3.) DrakosAlex**

 **4.) Gracekim1**

 **5.) UsagiAngelRabbit**

 **6.) dream lighting**

 **7.) goddragonking**

 **8.) seniorcopycat**

 **9.) sunsetluna2**

 **You guys are awesome, and thank you for the support. And…. I'm looking forward that other amazing writer might support this as well, as long as I don't get any stupidity in my head. Now, we head down to the stunning followers of this story!**

 **1.) DrakosAlex**

 **2.) Emerald Anime**

 **3.) Gracekim1**

 **4.) UsagiAngelRabbit**

 **5.) dream lighting**

 **6.) seniorcopycat**

 **7.) sunsetluna2**

 **The seven of the followers…. Thank you for all of your support, and I could not have done it without you guys advocating my brothers story. So, I also look forward to the three TV series of Equestria Girls! Furthermore, I do wish that the TV show will go well. CRAP! I'm so sorry about my English, it's pretty rubbish I mean seriously. Now, with all that being said let's do this!**

 **My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legends Of Everfree**

 **Chapter VI: Gloriosa Attacks Camp Everfree**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro**

 **#PleaseSupport**

 **#R &R**

 _Location: Camp Everfree Dock_

 _Time: 3:30 P.M._

 _Date: October 1, 2016_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Bon-Bon, Yevheniy, Princess Fluphessa Xhikai, Teranis, Antonio, Snips, Snails, Trixie, Flash, Bulk Biceps, Timber Spruce, Gloriosa Daisy, POV** )

( **Play 'Peaceful Music Effect' By: Unknown** )

In the meantime, as all the female campers from Canterlot High filled the sound of chattering on the organized dock in Camp Everfree, as fashion show was set up by the fahionista teenager. Rarity was inspecting Applejack's bohochic outfit, as she is now wearing a crimson T-shirt with several apples on the pattern of her shirt. A knot necklace that was in her neck, she also had a blue jean short that includes a white patterns and shapes from each sides. Applejack was wearing an Applebuckle, on the center of her shirt. Applejack had a pair of boots, with Apples on opposite sides.

[ **SkullCrusher550: Guys, uh, my sister SkullRabbit775 is isn't good at characters clothing. But, please, don't take her story so seriously.** ]

[ **SkullReaper790: Yeah, she is just here to have fun, you know what I mean right?** ]

[ **SkullStrength690: *He smacked himsel in the face*** ]

The fashionista teenager then examines Lyra's outfit, as she was now wearing an orange shirt with a red rectangular on the center. With white diamond from the outer layer, while the dark diamond in inner layer. Also Lyra had four diamond on each side of her shirt, a purple-violet shawl that binds the shirt. A blue skirt with pairs of scratches and a buckle on the center, as well as a green stocking, Lyra was wearing a pair of purple-violet boots.

"Where are Twilight, Norman, and Sunset?" The indigo haired teenager wheezed in disappointment, after Rarity inspect Lyra's bohochic outfit. "They're missing our dress rehearsal." Rarity responded with gestures, while the other five teens were silence. she was wearing a light violet dress with diamonds stitched upon the wavy skirt, a gold belt, and gold bracelets upon her wrist, she also had a pair of purple high heels.

"Uh-uh." Pinkie shrugged in bemusing expression.

"Do not you worry Rarity," Antonio reassured the fashionista teenager. "They will be back soon." The blunt young man uttered with blank expression, Antonio was wearing a clean shirt and left it unbuttoned at the top for a more casual look. On top of the shirt he's wearing a stylish vest with five buttons, it has a narrow v-line, which allows for the top to remain visible even when the suit's jacket is buttoned up. The jacket is a perfectly tailored fit for him. It has an elaborate houndstooth pattern which gives the suit a sporty, yet stylish look. The three buttons of his single breasted jacket are all button up, he wants to look stylish after all. The jacket is the same length all around, it has a vent at the back, there's a single pocket on one side and there's a breast pocket which holds his shades. He's wearing a black pants which have the same color as the jacket, but a slightly different pattern and they create a perfect balance with his pair of sneakers. He's wearing an elegant pair of plain toe oxfords sneakers. To top it all off he's wearing a classic belt, which can be accompanied by a scarf and a brooch.

"My, my, Antonio," Rarity indicated in seduced tone, as she blushed in crimson red. "Darling, You look amazing and handsome! But…." She pointed, examining the eighteen year-old young man's outfit. "Who made your outfit?" Rarity interrogated the distant young man.

"I did," A protoss/human hybrid's voice indicated walking before the set dock, causing the other teen caught her attention. "I really made them, Rarity." Teranis indicated as her hands were behind her back, Teranis' dress covers her shoulder almost fully down into a beautiful scoop neckline. It's a close fit which emphasizes her breasts in an elegant and dignified manner. Her arms have been covered completely. The sleeves are a tight, but comfortable fit from top to bottom, allowing for enough movement while still looking stylish. The dress' waist is thin, but it's a tight fit. An elastic band within the dress perfectly accentuates her waist and breaks up the dress nicely. Below the waist the dress fits snug around her and has a flounded style at the bottom. The dress reaches to well above her ankles and is the same length all around. She's wearing pumps, gorgeous on their own, an ideal match combination with the dress. To top it all off she's wearing a small, elegant hat and one simple, but elegant bracelet.

"That's immense darling, but when did you learn how to make an outfit?" Rarity questioned the Protoss/Human hybrid.

"Oh, uncle Alex thought me how to make outfits." Teranis claimed with a smile before the indigo haired teenager.

"You don't say, Teranis." A Vernakian/Human hybrid indicated in rough Vernakian accent, as Rarity and the five of teenager caught her attention. Fluphessea's dress covers just one of her shoulders, leaves the other uncovered and flows down into a simple keyhole neckline. It's a close fit which highlights her breast, but it does so in a refined and modest manner. Her arms have been covered all the way down to her wrist. The sleeves are a loose fit from top to bottom, giving the dress a slightly casual look. The dress' waist is broad, but it's a tight fit. A cloth ribbon has been wrapped around her and is tied on one side. Below the waist the dress widens and has a box pleated style. The dress reaches all the way down, almost covering her feet and is the same length all around. She's wearing scarpins, a strange, yet seemingly perfect choice. To top it all off she's wearing a subtle necklace and one simple, but elegant bracelets. While the crown princess of Vernakia was walking, she saw Bon-Bon as Fluphessea were gesturing towards her. "Hey, Bonny," The Vernakian crowned princess called Lyra's bestfriend, as she called her attention. "Nice bohochic outfit you got there!" she added causing Bon-Bon to blush in crimson.

Bob-Bon had a pink shirt with a hoodie with zizag pattern from upper layer while diamond pattern are on the lower layer, Bon-Bon's t-shirt semblances the shirt. A light blue with yellow diamond skirt, a pair of purple with a pinkish color shoes with a feathers on top.

"Thank you crown princess, it means a lot to me." She replied in enthusiasm.

"You're welcome, Bonny." Fluphessea then responded winking before Bon-Bon, causing her to blush even more.

"Bonny?" Bon-Bon asked in bemusing expression. "My name is Bon-Bon or Sweetie Drops okay…." Lyra's friend corrected the Vernakian Crown Princess.

"You got it Bon-Bon!" Fluphessea replied placing her hand on Bon-Bon's shoulder. "Or should I say…. Special Agent Sweetie Drops." She mentioned amusingly, as the Vernakian Crown Princess giggles a bit.

"Hardy har har…. Very funny Fluphessea." Bon-Bon frowned as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"But it's a bit funny Bon-Bon!" The Vernakian crown princess uttered elbowing Bon-Bon, as she was frowning looking away in disgust while crossing her arms.

"Hey, you forgot about me!" A Ukrainian-American MPD police officer's voice replied, causing Rarity and the others caught his attention. "Rarity, please, do not forget about me ever again." Yevheniy commented crossing his arms over his chest. The Ukrainian-American MPD police officer was wearing a standard shirt and left it unbuttoned at the top a more casual look. On top of the shirt he's wearing a stylish vest with seven buttons, it has a very narrow v-line, which allows for a large portion of the top to remain visible, even if the suit's jacket buttoned up. The jacket fits him like a glove, a tailored glove. It has an elaborate checked plaid pattern which gives the suit a fancy affluent look. The five buttons of his single breasted jacket are all button up, he wants to look stylish after all. The jacket is the same length all around, it has vents at either side, there are two pockets on one side and one pocket on the other and there's a breast pocket which contain a pocket watch. He's wearing a pair of black pants which copy the style of the jacket, both color and pattern and they make an ideal combination with his shoes. He's wearing chich pair of cap toe oxfords sneakers. To top it all off he's wearing a graceful belt, which can be accompanied by a scarf and a tie clip.

"Good heavens, darling," Rarity estimated forming a red-face on her cheeks, as she fans herself making the sweat to go away. "You look good today, Yevheniy." The fashionista teenager responded in seducing tone, which Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Bon-Bon, Lyra, Fluttershy, Teranis, along with The Crowned Princess of Vernakia laugh as Antonio then wheezed under his breath while leaning on the dock pillars.

"Thank you, Rarity," Yevheniy credited the indigo haired teen, winking before the fashionista teenager. "It means a lot to me." He added.

"Dang," Rainbow Dash cursed while curling her lips. "I didn't know Teranis is such an awesome in making outfits." She added smirking in determination, Rainbow Dash had green cargo shorts and a sleeveless, light blue and yellow top with a scarf around her neck. She had a pair of light blue with white streak sneakers, Rainbow has colorful sock topping with feathers in it.

"Heck, yeah," Pinkie Pie chimed in the conversation. "Those are better than Rarity's outfit!" The partier teenage girl commented gesturing towards Teranis' dress, she was wearing a pink dress with a blue scarf along with a white belt that embodied a heart-shaped buckle, a pair of light bluish spandex pants, and topping it off with light blue shoes including a sock with yellow dots, a straightened lines with hearts and arrow marks.

"Ugh!" Rarity gasped in shocked. "Darlings, no need to show off," she stated frowning at her two friends. "I can make outfits too, right?" The fashionista uttered in couragedly, while her eyebrow were a little bit higher while crossing her arms with a flirtatious manner.

"Diysno," The Ukrainian-American MPD police officer replied speaking in Ukrainian language, as Rarity and the others caught his attention. "Why must have hate?" Yevheniy interrogated gently with gestures. "Rarity and Teranis were the most talented girl I have ever seen," he added as his speech grew with morale, Rarity and Teranis didn't say a word but to listen Yevheniy's words. "In other words…. Rarity and Teranis had a hard time on making those outfit." He finished his statement.

"Ugh," The Vernakian Crown Princess gripes angrily, clawing her hands before her face. "Are we going to start or we're just gonna spend some time listening to Eugene's speech?!" Fluphessea then savagely inquired a bit.

"Miss Rarity," The protoss/human hybrid's voice spoke, causing Rarity to get her attention. "Can not we just start, I could not wait for Norman, Twilight, and Sunset?" She added worriedly arching a left eyebrow, while placing her hands on her hips.

"I suppose we can get started without them," Rarity replied with pertubed smile, as shove her hand down with fancy gesture. "Whenever you're ready!" she added signalling Vinyl, as the DJ then organized her record techno-pop player filled with soundtrack disc on the milk crate.

"Hey, Fluttershy," Yevheniy stated with a smile, as the animal lover teenager caught his attention. "I admittedly love your dress." He added examining Fluttershy's dress. Fluttershy was wearing a gorgeus green dress, with a pink butterfly pattern over her dress. As the skirt overtakes down to her knees with a semi-open flap. Fluttershy had a pair of green high heels, it include with four butterfly attached to the heels.

"Wow," she uttered in amazement. "Thank you, Yeveheniy, for saying that my dress is stunning." The shy teen responded that includes a small anxious grin.

[ **SkullSlim690: Are you kidding me?** ]

[ **SkullRabbit775: What? It's fun to poke some charaters, dude!** ]

"Do not thank me," The Ukrainian-American indicated. "You should probably thanking Rarity just now." He commented graciously, the partier teen then happily jaunt down the dock. Fluttershy was too hesitant to go so Rarity push her determination, while Lyra and Bon-Bon follows the shy girl down the runway or dock. Applejack was fixing and straightening her bohochic out, until the fashionista teenager glance over her cowgirl friend.

"Hmm," Rarity formed a grin stare at Applejack while she place her hands on her hips. "Told you you'd like it." The cobalt skinned girl replied molding a fanciful looking.

"It's alright…. Ah guess," Applejack responded biting her lower lip. "Ah do to keep it after camp though, right?" she stated smiling anxiously while colliding her two fingers, the Vernakian/Human Hybrid then appeared nowhere.

"Ooh," Fluphessea Xhikai cooed enthusiastically, connecting her both arms forming them like a cup. "If Aleksandr was here…. he would see you on how sexy you are right now, Applejack." She mention causing the teenager with stetson hat to blush crimson, as her eyes shrink like a toy.

"Uh," The pale, light grayish olive haired teenage girl nervously replied, her sides were technically sweating. "Can ya not talk about this right now Crown Princess," Applejack announce frowning before the crown princess of Vernakia. "We're havin' fashion show ta do." Rarity then formed a positive grin assisting AJ, she began following her friends at the runway dock that includes a smile like an certain flawless teenage girl.

Fluphessea growled while frowning. "Ugh, how very original for her." She walk before the runway dock. In the meantime, the satanic figure of Gloriosa arrived behind the campgrounds, as thistles were sprouting from rearward prophetically. Snips along with Snails were around by the water pump, stuffing up ballons as they already had a bucket entire of them. Nonetheless, they observe the former camp director glide by, attracting them to promptly ceased what they were doing, grinning anxiously as she passed them.

"She looks…. different." Snails estimated swabbing in suspicion.

"Yeah," the chubby kid nodded in response. "She looks…. taller." Snips replied pointing at the demoness who pass by them. In the meantime at the dock, the show continues as the girls and their multiversal friends showed off their styles, while Octavia, Derpy, along with Applejack were watching their friends go.

"This is only a preview," the cobalt skinned teenager uttered stretching her arms out, the indigo haired girl clasp her hands together with a tense smile. "I've got another entire line I'll debut at the real thing." She added hearing that the music stops.

"Why did you stop the-?" Raritys' question were cut off as she wheezed greatly. "Oh, my goodness!" she exclaimed placing her hand into her chest, while Applejack frowns with her fist clamped they first saw that Gloriosa appeared to be a demoness or succubus.

[ **SkullCrusher550: You do realize that succubus were completely different to demons right?** ]

[ **SkullRabbit775: I can see that, but they're synonyms dude.** ]

[ **SkullReaper790: Mind explosion! *He pretends that there's an explosion in his head*** ]

"Attention, campers!" the former camp director gesticulated, stretching out her arms molding with a sinister grin.

"It's Gaea Everfree!" The magician wannabe blurted as she pointed the demoness figure.

"She's real!" The blue haired guitar player asserted as his eyes shrink, surprising that he saw a diabolical succubus again.

"Aah!" Bulk Biceps screams clawing his both hands. "We're doomed!" the muscular white skinned teenager replied covering half of his face, Flash was surprised getting his attention.

Timber Spruce then entered between Flash, and Bulk Biceps as the co-camp director curled his lips and clamp his teeth. "Gloriosa?!" Timber queried in shocked. "What are you doing?!" he added. Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Teranis, Crowned Princess of Vernakia, Yevheniy, and Antonio were all gathered at the dock steps.

"That's Gloriosa?" Applejack interrogated with an arched eybrow, while Fluttershy timorously tenuring her left arm in trepidation. "Am ah goin' crazy, or are her feet not touchin' the ground?" she questioned, pointing towards the demonic being as her friends and confidante were all crowded over her.

"Freaky-deaky!" Pinkie Pie coincide out of nowhere, as everyone was absolutely stunned.

"I knew there is something wrong about her." Teranis agreed clutching Applejack's right arm in fear.

"Hey, demoness shit assfucker," The Vernakian/Human Hybrid steps forward a bit, as the succubus form of Gloriosa caught her attention. "What have you done with Norman, Twilight, and Sunset?" Crowned Princess of Vernakia then uttered irately, clamping her fist as she clench her teeth.

"I _intend_ to keep it as a secret." She mentioned with a smirked stare, causing the crown princess of Vernakia to get upset.

"Why you?! Weapon Constr-" Before she could say the weapon construct spell, Gloriosa's both hands glow in a green aura capturing Fluphessea with her vines much to their surprised. The former camp director then hurl the Vernakian/Human Hybrid, sending her into the lake in a loud scream giving off a big splash.

"Fluphessea, darling," Rarity voice rise up cupping her hands together, as the Vernakian Crown Princess got out of the underwater lake spitting the residue liquid out of her mouth. "Are you okay in there?" the cobalt skinned teenager questioned the crown princess of Vernakia.

"I'm okay…. darling!" She grimace and frowns at the indigo haired teenager, the Crown Princess Fluphessea Xhikai then comes out of the lake drying her dress as well as her shoes.

[ **SkullCrusher550: Um…. What... Just... Happened? *I raise my finger in an blundering expression*** ]

"I have an announcement to make," The demonic form of Gloriosa replied, much to the other campers and co-director's surprise they listen to Gloriosa's issues. "Filthy Rich wants this to be the last session of Camp Everfree," she stated viciously, the Ukrainian-American MPD police officer assisted the Vernakian/Human Hybrid up. "But don't worry, I've got this!" Gloriosa uttered oscillated her finger insanely, before she establish her arms up giving a powerful green electricity crackled across her hands. She clawed her hands beneath the earth, precipitating the power to flow before branches sprouts all over the campsite. Every person screams in terror, vines extended to rise around the camp as the brambles began to enclose Camp Everfree. Applejack and the others including their multiversal friends suddenly jumps off the camp dock, as the vines splintered the whole dock sending Applejack's friends, and the other of their comrade knocking them off of it in yells. Antonio manage to jump off successfully, landing on the ground safely without problems.

"Oh, come on!" Rainbow Dash asserted viciously, clawing her pair of hands in fury. "We literally just finished building that!" She exclaimed repeatedly.

 **SONG: We Will Stand For Everfree, Perfomed By: Gloriosa Daisy**

[ **SkullSlim690: Seriously, why is every song had to be rhymes?** ]

[ **SkullRabbit775: Well, dickhead, that's what rappers always chant.** ]

[ **SkullSlim690: Really?** ]

[ **SkullRabbit775: Ugh! Whatever! Can we just start, I don't want to have a vicious interruptions!** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: …. *I smacked myself*** ]

[ **Gloriosa Daisy** ]

 **I have waited for the day**

 **To send this greedy wolf away**

 **Now the magic is my salvation**

 **Gather close in my protection**

 **We... will... stand for Everfree!**

The former camp director's strength grew dominant, while she was sitting on a throne of vines before leaving them. Most of the campers were in fear, AJ, RD, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie as well as their multiversal friends act confident and tough. The formerly maroon haired teenager contructed a sinister smile, throwing out her arms before hugging herself. A sphere suddenly unleashed on Gloriosa's magic, more of her bramble like wall sprouted soaring almost above the air, Derpy, Octavia, along with DJ-Pon 3 are completely traumatized.

 **Behold the beauty of nature in all its glory**

 **No need to fear the vultures at the door**

 **Right here you have me to protect you**

 **Within these walls of thorns**

 **Forever free, forevermore!**

Gloriosa then clutch the camp totem pole, a green magic particles on over the ground had appeared. The thistle suddenly sprout in the camp pole, covering them with several brambles. Starlight immediately shivers in disquietude, while the former camp director rubs her chin as she retreated back to the camp mess hall. Gloriosa then reached threatening most of the campers in the mess hall, Principal Celestia protects her students but overwhelmed by wall of vines, the formerly maroon haired girl enclosed the camp mess hall in vines. Her strength grew superior, as Antonio felt the life force had been consumed with great destructive potential.

 **They have come into our domain**

 **Here to seal our camp in chains**

 **But we have held it for generations**

 **This is just a complication**

 **We... will... stand for Everfree!**

Timber Spruce just stare at her sister tumble into absurdity, the co-camp director then glance at the axe upon the wooden stump. He immediately grabs it as Timber began chopping the vines, but they weren't effective, as he keeps on chopping trying to make an opening even as more were popping up. All of the sudden, something snatch at the edge of his tool attracting to turn and see Gloriosa gripping it with a few vines, staring at him vacously. She lights her green aura, as thorns sprout more, hoisting up Timber's weapon into the air, prohibiting it from using anymore.

 **Trust in me, this is for your own good**

 **Don't be afraid, nature is our friend**

 **All of this beauty that surrounds us**

 **Every lovely bloom designed to defend**

The former maroon haired girl gently release a greenish aura, as shrub urgently flourish over the camp gazebo. Sandalwood, Trixie, along with Bulk Bicep cowering in fear, a red and purple flower increased out of the ground. The red as well as purple flower wondrously bloom perfectly, the formerly haired maroon teenager gently clutch the red with purple floweret. She then cast another of her magic, trapping the latter of three CHS students over the gazebo.

 **Let them come, just let them try!**

 **I'm not about to say goodbye!**

 **This camp will be here throughout the ages**

 **Written into the history pages**

 **We... will... stand for Everfree!**

With more of her vines sprouts around the camp everfree, she hurl her both arms with a malicious smile. Gloriosa then walks upon the camp sundial, before floating into the air as the formerly maroon haired teenager then sprouts more vines like a dome.

( **Song End** )

( **Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Yevheniy, Antonio, Teranis, Crown Princess Fluphessea Xhikai, POV** )

 _Location: Camp Everfree_

 _Time: 3:45 P.M._

 _Date: October 1, 2016_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Play 'What I've Done' By: Linkin Park** )

As Gloriosa dominate all over the gorsed campgrounds, the former camp director hands trigger with magical green aura. Gloriosa maintain to manufacture more vines, countering the campers from escaping. In a meantime, Fluttershy, Rarity, RD, AJ, Pinkie Pie, Yevheniy, Antonio, Crown Princess of Fluphessea Xhikai, and Teranis were all ensconsing themselves at the heels of the lake coast sailboats, viewing the demonized human making more thorns throughout the Camp Everfree.

"Oh," The shy teenager sighed with exhaustion, subsequently glancing out to see her grinning heinous smile. "Why do these kinds of things always happen to us?" Fluttershy murmur in interrogation, sitting down and inserting her legs in at the hard-nosed vessel she was at the rear of the MPD ranked corporal, the blunt young man, a protoss/human hybrid, along with the vernakian/human hybrid, as well as her friends.

"What are we going to do?" Rarity inquired in frightened manner, RD along with the crown princess of Vernakia couldn't stand Gloriosa trapping all the campers inside camp everfree. The multi-colored haired teenager then walked over to her friends, getting some attention staring at her friends as she stacked her hands before them.

"What we always do!" she announce to her friends. "Save the day!" Rainbow Dash reassured most of her friends with boldness, beckoning Fluttershy, Rarity, along with Applejack, as well as Pinkie Pie, and their multiversal guest. The main five and their multiversal guest then bundle their hands altogether, with reassured manner.

"Yeah," The Vernakian/Human Hybrid replied with boldness. "We're supposed to stop Gloriosa from trapping us inside her vine walls." She stated while smirking, the crown princess of Vernakia then raised her right hand up into the air.

"Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy!" The partier girl blurted jumping wildly with excitement, before she hugs RD tightly. "This is gonna be so much fun!" she stated happily, grabbing the cyan skinned teenager causing her to have a confuse expression. "I only wish we had time to make superhero capes!" Pinkie Pie added gladly, stretching out her arms high up into the air.

"Oh, me, too!" Rarity cooed romantically, causing the Ukrainian-American MPD officer just spank himself into the face in annoyance. While Rainbow give herself with a wheeze, under her breath.

"Enough about our wardrobe!" She uttered gripping her fist. "We've got to stop Gloriosa from trapping everybody in here!" Rainbow Dash indicated as most of her friends agreed in response.

"So, Rainbow Crash," The crown princess of Vernakia responded with a grin, she place her hands on her hips. "What's the plan in getting us out of this camp insanity?" Fluphessea Xhikai queried arching her left eyebrow, crossing her arms upon her chest.

"Alright," She began to have have had a battle plan. "I had a plan," RD stated shut her eyes with a smile, as she raised her one finger. "Me, Rarity, and Fluttershy will save as many campers as possible," she added. "While Yevheniy, Fluphessea, Antonio, Applejack, Teranis, along with Pinkie Pie will destroy those ugly vines, this could cause an opening so that campers can get out from Gloriosa's vine dome!" The multi-colored teenager uttered excitedly, with determination her friends agreed with this plan.

"Your plan is not that bad, Rainbow." The Corporal MPD police officer replied smiling at RD, Antonio then place a thumbs up at the multi-colored haired teenager.

"Thanks, Eugene." The multi-colored haired girl responded smirking at the Ukrainian-American MPD police officer, she clamp her fist while cracking it like a shattered neck.

"Ah'right, y'all," Applejack indicated pumping her left fist. "Let's save the day!" she stated happily, while her other friends including their guest from another parallel world agreed.

For now the campers were running in fear, just as Gloriosa lit her green aura in her hands applying more of her strength. A vine quickly develop beside Flash Sentry, the thorns suddenly overweights the totem pole falling down towards Lyra and Sweetie Drops, they turn and produced a wild scream while they hug on each other. Luckily Rarity immediately appears to protect Lyra and Sweetie Drops, making a large diamond shield countering the totem pole from falling towards them. Rainbow Dash zooms in rescuing Lyra and Bon-Bon, as she brought them to Fluttershy while Valhallen who was hiding behind the bushes. Rainbow Dash immediately pony-up, before gliding off at high speed.

Fluttershy heard some gopher in their hole chattering each other, the shy girl then knocks on the ground next to gopher hole. A chubby gopher all at once appeared before Fluttershy, then an average and thin gopher appeared as well. "Um, hi," she stated in deferential manner, while she squatted on the ground. "Do you think you can give us a hand-um, er, paw?"She queried politely, as she pony up with a smile before the three gophers. "We could really use a way out." The animal lover girl implored, before the three gophers chatters at each other, and goes back underground digging a hole as fast as possible.

When Rainbow Dash zooms pass by the boulder, the stetson hat wearing teenager pony up lifting a large boulder. Applejack then toss it up and jumps before punching the large boulder upon the bramble wall making an opening, despite to this, the vines quickly regenerates making the cowgirl in a emollient shock as she rolls out her sleeves raising her eyebrow. "Hmph."

Fluttershy and the others are waiting the gophers from digging a hole from underground, the shy teenager hears the gophers' signal causing the others formed a grin. Fluttershy is ready to help the others escape, but suddenly a spreads out the gophers' hole with a wicked sinisiter on her face.

"Psionic Shockwave!" Teranis shouted as she lit her hands in psionic aura as her eyes glow in blue, she then launch a powerful psychic bluish energy projectile which destroys a bramble making an opening. Pinkie Pie poured a sprinkles into her palm igniting it, she looks super-confident as the partier girl then throw the ignite sprinkle as she pony up producing an opening at the bramble wall.

"Tiberium Conversion Beam!" Yevheniy shouted as a fragment of tiberium crystal appears on his palm before absorbing it, Subsequently, Yevheniy fires a green energy projectile towards the bramble wall of vines producing an opening. Applejack hoisted a picnic table toward the wall of vines, previously plugging in one of the opening with the table. Once Gloriosa had look down at Pinkie and AJ, she release a greenish aura on her hand manipulating her vines splintering the picnic table into pieces just as Applejack evades it in time.

Pinkie Pie had set another of her sprinkles, she entices the shy teenage girl behind that a vine traps Lyra, Bon-Bin, and Valhallen. Abruptly a thistle knocks down the partier teenager, shocking Fluttershy as her eyes shrinked. When Pinkie was on the ground she grabs her sprinkle jar, enticing a claw-like vines looms over the party teenager girl cowering in fear. Luckily Applejack took down the bramble vines, as she was surrounded with vicious vines with Rarity.

"Weapon Construct: Gauntlet of Ra!" The crown princess of Vernakia blurted, A heavy gauntlet immediately appeared on Fluphessea's hands. A heavy Gauntlet had silver with yellowish gold streak, and it has the face of the Egyptian Sun God and had also the sun covering in it at the center. The Vernakian/Human Hybrid then construct a super determination face, while she clamps her heavy Gauntlet.

[ **SkullReaper790: Gauntlet of Ra? That is an interesting weapon of choice.** ]

[ **SkullRabbit775: Pretty sick, huh? Better than Gauntlet of Zeus from God of War: Chains of Olympus.** ]

[ **Zeus: How dare you, SkullRabbit775? Are you saying Gauntlets of Zeus is weaker than Gauntlets of Ra?! For your information, I took down several titans and send them to underworld!** ]

[ **SkullRabbit775: Pssh, who cares man! By the way, why are you even here? Get this old man coop out of here!** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: You got it, Sis! *I let Zeus out of the breaking fourth wall zone*** ]

"Weapon Construct: Bow of Helios." Antonio replied with a blank expression, this bow had a golden body structure and it has a white color of the string. Along with that it surrounds a small solar flaring with its light, and same at the bottom of the weapon. "Rarity," the blunt young man called out, the fashionista along with the stetson wearing hat catch his attention. "Make a shield…." Antonio commanded the indigo haired girl, he pulled the string causing an arrow grow in white flash of light. "Helios Solar Rage Arrow." Just as Rarity produce a diamond bubble, Antonio release two solar projectile towards the vines giving off a medium explosion. Afterwards when the explosion vanished, Rarity as well as Applejack were alive inside the fashionista's diamond bubble shield.

"Thank you, Antonio darling." Rarity replied crediting the distant young man's work, Applejack then gave him a thumbs up. In the meantime, Gloriosa extends intimidate other campers trapping them with vines inside her bramble dome.

"You are welcome." The blunt young man responded his bow vanish in an instant, the multi-colored teenager rescued all of the campers from Gloriosa's clutches. Nonetheless, she failed saving each one of them as the vines had already covered them. Rainbow Dash was determined to save Camp Everfree, RD dodges all the vines as she sprints. Swiftly, a vine caught her by bewilderment, she wrestle with a bramble thorns while struggling herself free. For all that moment, an explosion of sprinkles behind Rainbow triggers destroying the vines in process. The multi-colored teenager immediately fell on the ground lying. Pinkie entices that a vicious vine suddenly appeared on the crown princess of Vernakia, Luckily Fluphessea formed a wicked smirk.

"FLUPHESSEA, LOOK OUT!" Rainbow and Pinkie uttered in unison, signalling the crown princess of Vernakia that there's a vine behind her.

"Heh, these vines are pretty useless." The Vernakian/Human Hybrid responded mocking the brambles, as it charge towards the crown princess. Fluphessea's heavy gauntlet coated in black like invisible armor, countering the bramble's attack repeatedly. The vines once roars, as it attacks again towards Fluphessea. "Ra's Solar Rush!" she blurted out loud, the Vernakian crown princess coated with the Egyptian Sun God's energy aura shattering a bramble like glass.

"Hey, you guys," Fluphessea call the athletic teenager and the party girl, the two then glance at the Vernakian/Human Hybrid female. "Thanks for saving my butt there." The Vernakian crown princess indicated with a positive smirk, her weapon suddenly vanished.

"Heh, don't sweat it Fluphessea!" Rainbow Dash stated placing her hands over her hips. "Now, come on, we have to destroy that bramble dome that Gloriosa had created."

"We save you for doing a signal motion." Pinkie replied wildly, juggling her sprinkle jar as she accidentally ignite it. She played hot potato with the sprinkle jar, tossing the ignited sprinkle jar away towards the bramble wall giving off a tremendous explosion producing a small opening. Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Yevheniy, Antonio, Teranis, and Crown Princess Fluphessea Xhikai stare at the large opening in the wall. soon afterwards it regenerated, as the vines had sprouted over the opening that Pinkie had made.

[ **SkullSlim690: Pinkie…. Are you kidding me right now?** ]

[ **SkullRabbit775: What is it this time twerp?** ]

[ **SkullSlim690: Um, nothing…. I guess.** ]

"This isn't working!" Applejack replied in quite shocked, her other friends were worried too. "Her magic is too strong!" she stated anxiously, kneeling before the ground including her friend.

"Hahahahahaha!" Gloriosa burst into a demonic laugh. "Everything we built will fall," she stated coating her arms in a greenish aura as her brambles grew even higher. "and from the ashes of our camp, we'll build a better one." The former camp director uttered contructing a sinister grin. "Nature Construct: Vine Beast!" she shouted viciously, producing several Vine Beast. These beast had vine structure, except it has mushroom above his head and their arms were covered with claw of thorns. "Heh, enjoy your demise pathetic fools! Vine Beast attack them!" The beast made of vines nodded to its creator, they suddenly started charging Applejack and the others.

[ **SkullCrusher550: Hey, sis, nice reference from X-Men: Apocalypse back in 2016!** ]

[ **SkullRabbit775: Thanks bro!** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: You're welcome, sis.** ]

"Oh come on," Fluphessea gripes savagely, straightening her both arms. "We're going to fight those things that Gloriosa had created?" she queried angrily, her forehead creased like a paper.

"Yes, crown princess." Antonio uttered bluntly, folding an serious expression his eyebrow lowered down a bit.

"This…. is bad." Yevheniy replied doing a battle stance.

"Dear, heavens," Rarity responded she was quite stunned, witnessing many vine beast for the first time producing a wicked smile.

"Oh dear," Teranis replied covering her mouth with her hands, shrinking her eyes with a bewilderment. "This is not going to be easy, may Vernakians help us." She stated pertubed, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, along with Applejack were in mild shocked.

( **Song End** )

( **Life Force, Norman, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, POV** )

( **Play 'Routine' By: Alan Walker** )

 _Location: Crystal Cave_

 _Time: 4:10 P.M._

 _Date: October 1, 2016_

 _Universe: 775_

Concurrently Spike, Sunset, Twilight, and Norman were asleep peacefully as the vines traps their body while their mouth is covered with shrubs. A mysterious spirit suddenly travel inside Norman's mind, it replied in ghost voice. " _Norman, Norman,_ " The mysterious energy uttered calling the American MPD Police officer's name. " _You must help your friends they are at risk._ " The odd energy indicated, making Norman woke up in reality. " _If you do not help your friends…. Camp Everfree is going to be destroyed by Gloriosa._ " The energy force inside Norman's head indicated, he quickly had return to consciousness as he woke up.

"You're right! Dark Corrosive Acid!" The Major MPD police officer shouted, he sprays a dark corrosive compound melting the thorns and shrubs that surrounds his body making him stand up. "Spike," The American MPD police officer indicated waking the purple with green streak dog up, however the vines over their bodies were producing them in slumber state. "I have to wake up Spike," he uttered while removing the vines over the purple dog's body. "Spike, wake up I need you I know you're in there." Swiftly the purple talking dog woke up with a heavy groaned.

"Wha? What happened? Where am I?" He repeatedly questioning himself arching a left eyebrow, Spike place his paw upon the back of his head.

"Questions later…." Norman replied breathing heavily. "Right now, you have to make Sunset and Twilight free and wake them up." The ranked MPD Major police officer uttered commanding the purple talking dog.

"Hey, you're not the boss of me!" Spike indicated pointing to himself.

"Just do it!" Norman frowned at the purple dog, Spike then wheezed heavily exhaling his air out. The purple talking dog then bites at the vines and thorns around Twilight and Sunset's legs, it includes their mouth producing a smile on his face. "There, Norman, satisfied?" the purple dog angrily inquired a bit.

"Yes, I'm mostly satisfied." Norman claimed raising his right eyebrow quickly, Spike then gave off a sigh rolling his eyes in annoying manner. "But, still," the American MPD police officer rub his chin in skeptical look. "Twilight and Sunset are in a deep sleep spell that Gloriosa had place on them." Norman explained seriously, his left hand coated in golden aura. "I must wake them up, Wake Up Dust!" the major MPD police officer shouted placing his palm on Twilight and Sunset's chest, a particle dust went towards their bodies this cause them to woke up in consciousness.

[ **SkullSlim690: Seriously? Could you at least think of an ability?** ]

[ **SkullRabbit775: Hey, that's all I can think of!** ]

[ **SkullSlim690: *My evil twin frowns at my sister* Whatever!** ]

"Where am I?" Sunset interrogated as she place her hand upon her head. "I think I just had this wonderful dream." She estimated groaning in process, before she stood up dusting off her left arm.

"Good job Spike," Twilight responded stroking Spike's mane. "Thanks for saving us." The scientist teenager replied happily, picking her dog up placing her pet onto her chest.

"Oh, shucks, No problemo!" The purple with green streak talking dog uttered shoving his paw in bashful manner.

"Nice work, Spike!" Sunset uttered patting the purple dog's head, before she push the boulders as she struggles to thrust it, which she wasn't strong enough to penetrate the large boulder that blocks their exit. "Twilight," the red and yellow streak haired teenager replied distressed, drawing the glasses wearing girl some attention. "You have to use your magic!" she begged solemnly, Sunset and Norman stares at that Twilight was still nervous to utilized her magic.

"I don't think I can lift something that big." The glasses wearing girl uttered in concerned manner.

"Twilight," Norman indicated solemnly, enticing the glasses wearing girl's attention. "You have to use your magic…. don't be afraid of using them, and don't be frightened in the side of darkness." The major MPD police officer uttered producing a serious stare on Twilight.

"Yeah, It's our only chance of getting out of here and helping our friends!" the former student of Princess Celestia maintain fearfully, the glasses wearing girl looks at Spike in her arms. She had a determination to assist her friends setting her pet down on the ground. Twilight stands before the boulder, she raised her hand concentrating to harness her magic. The scientist girl utilized her magic on the boudler coating in lavender aura, her magic shimmers from Twilight's forehead causing the boulder to strain against the vines. After using too much magic, Twilight grunted giving off a weak wheezed, luckily Sunset and Norman catches the glasses wearing girl before she falls over. Sunset and Norman supports Twilight on getting out of the crystal cave, racing back to the camp as the whole woods from the background were covered with brambles.

" _Sunset, Twilight, Norman, and Spike,_ " The mysterious spirit force uttered telepathically. " _May_ _the life force and Vernakian guide you always._ " The life force replied in ghost voice before it vanished.

[ **Song End** ]

 _Location: Bramble Wall Camp Everfree_

 _Time:_ _4:45 P.M._

 _Date: October 1, 2016_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Gloriosa Daisy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Timber Spruce, Sunset, Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Norman, Yevheniy, Antonio, Crown Princess Fluphessea Xhikai, Teranis, Midnight Sparkle, POV** )

( **Play 'Fake Messiah' By: Lamb Of God** )

Multiple nature beast roared angrily as they started charging towards Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Antonio, Crown Princess Fluphessea Xhikai, Teranis, including Yevheniy. The four group from Vernakia then nodded in reassured manner, producing a confident grin. "Weapon Construct: Azgu'ran Gauntlet!" The Ukrainian-American shouted as his weapon suddenly appeared on his both hands, a heavy gauntlet had golden on the inner layer and violet is in the outer layer, it has an angel skull at center of the weapon. This Azgu'ran Gauntlet shines in bright light, Yevheniy then construct a sinister grin.

"Angelic Prism Bomb!" The Corporal ranked MPD police officer yelled throwing out his gauntlet, it produce two ball of sphere like projectile shining in luminous as it grow small but powerful projectile. Yevheniy then release the two sphere like light projectile towards Gloriosa's minions, producing a tremendous explosion from the camp ground. When the following detonation had vanished, Gloriosa was in frighten motion clamping her teeth.

"Get them you fools!" The former maroon haired teenager shouted causing her vine beast cower in fear, the others quickly charge towards their foe.

"Weapon Construct: Underworld Devourer Sword." Antonio uttered raising his hand out as a sword appears on his hand, this sword had ancient demonic text on the fuller, it coated the blade and point with bluish hellfire aura. Guard part of Antonio's weapon had two head of Cerberus' skull, while the grip had a troll skull. The pommel along the Peen Block part had a grim reaper cranium, and it can morph into a grim reaper scythe. "Armament: Weapon Hardening." Antonio uttered bluntly, as his weapon were imbued with mysterious black like armor habituated his weapon.

"Demonic Flames of Armageddon." Antonio indicated before raising his weapon, multiple of meteorites immediately strikes the vine beast producing a colossal explosion killing them instantly. Most of the surviving vine minions then charge towards Antonio, the blunt young man attack all Gloriosa's minions with a honorable charge. Antonio slice many vine beast one-by-one, destroying them completely with ease.

"Psionic Storm!" The protoss/human hybrid shouted spreading her arms out, she close her mind to the outside world as she send out psychic surge tearing apart of the vine beast brains. Gloriosa's minions head exploded in greenish dust particles, as they fell from the ground with a hard thud.

"Ion Storm Electric Strike!" Fluphessea shouted throwing her arms out, coating her both hands with greenish glowing aura. Above the bramble wall, it produce a tiberium based gas from the atmosphere. The crown princess of Vernakia then released an unpredictable lightning and thunder bolt, reducing the vine beast into particles blowing the dust from the wind. Gloriosa then floats down, and lands on the sundial, she gritted her teeth enragedly creasing her forehead.

"What are you doing?!" The former camp director rage build up, her sanity weren't there anymore. "Why are you fighting me?!" she queried in demonic voice, her insanity became dominant once more as Antonio and the others felt it. "I'm doing this to save our camp!" she replied becoming paranoid. "I'm doing this for you!" the demoness transform human replied rectifying her hands.

"Yeah, for trapping us! What the heck!" The Vernakian/Human hybrid maintained sharply gritting her teeth, Teranis then place her left hand on Fluphessea's right shoulder lowering her anger.

"Gloriosa," Rarity indicated chuckling anxiously, appealing to Gloriosa. "Let's just think about this for a moment, shall we?" she stated flattening her hands with a positive smile. "I mean," the indigo haired teenager uttered flattening her hands with a smile. "I think Camp Everfree is absolutely delightful," she hesitated as her speech are rising, just as the former camp director listened. "But I just don't know that I'm quite ready to give up my weekly trips to the spa." Rarity claimed with fancy gesture, just as Applejack formed a smile into her face.

"To the spa?" Gloriosa interrogated sweetly. " _To the spa?!_ " she stated savagely as vines sprout more to the ground, Applejack and her friends along with their friends from Vernakia backs away from Gloriosa's shrubs. Rainbow Dash clench her teeth enragedly, speeding off to attack the former camp director. Nevertheless, Gloriosa throw her arms out coating with green lit aura, tripping the athletic teenager over her vines and crashing into her friends with a bowling strike sound.

"Gloriosa," Timber Spruce wobbled nervously, attracting his sister's attention. "This isn't the way!" he blurted.

"I appreciate your concern, Timber," Gloriosa replied sweetly as her half body were covered with vines. " _but I got this!_ " she stated angrily raising hand terrifying, once again she coated her hands in greenish aura before grabbing her own brother with larger vines. As the shrub began to wrap around on Timber's body, curling his mouth in fearful motion.

"Agh!" the co-camp director grunted in pain, as the vines were already there inside his body. "No," Timber shook his head manually. "You don't!" Timber yelled as his speech grew stronger, but his sister ignores him. Gloriosa's eyes glowed in green light, giving off a crackled of electricity as her power extends to grow. Norman, Twilight, Spike, and Sunset were outside the bramble wall, the yellow and red haired girl tries to move the brambles but it was actual impenetrable.

Sunset grunted to push but it was useless, so she stares back at the glasses wearing girl who is still afraid from her alter-ego she replied. "Twilight, do you thing you can use your magic?" she question the former student of Crystal Prep, she wasn't determine enough to utilized her magic.

"I don't want to use too much," she refused the offer colliding her hands in frightful manner. "Midnight Sparkle could take over." Twilight glance over her hands in distressed motion.

"Twilight stop whining," The MPD major police officer uttered genuinely, snapping Twilight out of her sense. "You have to embrace your magic never give up nor surrender." He stated with confidence, constructing a sinister sneer over his face.

"He's right Twilight," Sunset estimated trying to reason with the glasses wearing girl, while clamping her teeth in nervous manner. "Our friends are in there we have to save them…. If not, they will die." Sunset place her hands on Twilight's hands, giving off with enchanting aura. Sunset pony up giving a serious face on the glasses wearing girl's face gritting her teeth, Twilight was struggling to find firmness as she lowers her eyes a deliberately.

"Okay." The former student of Crystal Prep uttered with determination, utilizing her magic against the bramble wall creating a pink like shield causing an opening on the wall of vines.

( **Song End** )

[ **SkullSquidle330: So, when will the story end SkullRabbit775?** ]

[ **SkullRabbit775: Hey! Don't you ever pressure me SkullSquidle330, besides…. You're just an annoying prick of SkullSlim690.** ]

[ **SkullSquidle330: Whatever! Still you'll never finish this on time. *He laugh maliciously*** ]

[ **SkullRabbit775: Just shut up and get out of here, before I punch you into the face!** ]

[ ***SkullSquidle330 was terrified so he left the breaking wall studio*** ]

 _Location Bramble Covered-Camp Everfree_

 _Time: 4:55 P.M._

 _Date: October 1, 2016_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Timber Spruce, Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Norman, Yevheniy, Antonio, Teranis, Crown Princess Fluphessea Xhikai, POV** )

( **Play 'Some Nights' (Rock Cover) By: Like Moths To Flames** )

At the same time as the bramble dome that Gloriosa had created began to close the atmoshphere, Timber Spruce was begging his sister with frizzed lips as he replied. "Please, Gloriosa!" he blurted beseeching his sibling to stop. "What you're doing is crazy!" he shouted at the nature demon. "You have to listen to me!" the co-camp director uttered begging his sibling once more, but his imploring are pretty useless as Gloriosa's strength grew powerful as her eyes were glowing in green

"That isn't Gloriosa." A voice responded solemnly, enticing Timber to turn and see Norman, Spike, and Sunset who were standing behind the bramble wall seriously. Twilight produce an opening on the bramble wall as she was struggling for using too much magic as a light appears in her forehead, but realized that she was still fearful of her alter-go could take over her body, the scientist girl, the fiery haired teenager, A Major MPD police officer, and a purple dog appeared. Applejack and the others were so happy to see them again, forming with smiles on their faces minus for Antonio.

"Twilight, Norman!" Rarity exclaimed happily.

"Sunset, Spike!" Applejack yelled in positive smile on her face.

"You guys are okay!" Rainbow Dash asserted grinning, holding Fluttershy's hand with an anxious smile.

"Norman!" Yevheniy, Teranis, and Fluphessea proclaimed in unison, Antonio then place a thumbs up before the Major MPD police officer.

Sunset along with Twilight were beside the co-camp director of Camp Everfree, who was covered his half-body with vines. "That isn't your sister, it's someone who's been consumed by Equestrian magic." she stated solemly, the former student of Crystal Prep is holding her boyfriend on the elbow flinching in fright as they looked up at Gloriosa, producing most of her body with shrubs grinning wickedly.

"Timber," A jet black haired young man claimed deliberately, clenching his both fist savagely. "It's no use she's gone," Norman added gesturing before the co-camp director. "she was consumed with corrupted Equestrian Magic." he mentioned.

"Whoever you are, you have to let my sister go!" Timber started to have a teary eyes, the vines completely consume his sister. "Please," the green haired young man begged repeatedly. "Gloriosa, come back! I need you! Gloriosa!" he stated crying out to his sister one more time, before he was consume with thorns. Twilight, Norman, along with Sunset swerve in jitter motion, as the fiery haired teenager drags the former student of Crystal Prep while Norman retreated after Sunset and Twilight had pursue him. The pulsate of Gloriosa's power releases a surge of green lightning as even more vines developed from the ground. Norman, Twilight, and Sunset were running away, however they were surrounded with monstrous vines causing them to stop. Norman coats his right arm with brown and yellowish streak color, embedding a concrete-based aura that floats upon his hand.

"Concrete Brilliant Fist Grenade!" The jet black haired young man shouted clenching his teeth, he generates concrete on both of their hands and combines the solid rock in the same way, but instead of creating a giant explosion, he punch the ground generating a colossal and destructive burst killing most of the vines. Applejack appears as she construct a vicious face, while fixing her stetson hat.

"Rarity!" The cowgirl teenager shouted, as Rarity makes a large diamond shield transforming it into bubble shield. While they're inside the colossal diamond bubble shield, vines suddenly grew and surrounded them.

"I can't keept this up forever!" The fashionista teenager grunted, pushing the vines away producing a distressed manner.

"It's up to you," Sunset opine grabbing Twilight's both shoulder, while their other friends were cowering in fear as several shrub are surrounding them already. "You can use your magic to pull the brambles apart!" she implied.

"Yeah, Twilight, I know you can do it!" Fluphessea cheered up the scientist girl with determination speech.

"No," Twilight refuse the offer, clinching and grazing her arms worriedly. "It would take too much magic, I can't!" she uttered having no confidence of herself, Twilight was still terrified as her eyes shrinked throwing her out her arms uncontrollably.

"Miss Twilight, please," the protoss/human hybrid begged shedding with tears. "Do not be scared of using magic," she stated pertubedly. "Miss Twilight, you must never be frightened by darkness anymore." Teranis replied cheering the former student of Crystal Prep with encouragement, the glasses wearing girl didn't believe her friends that she has magic too.

"Yeah, It's the only way!" Sunset suggested clutched, throwing her hands out on the glasses wearing girl. "You have to embrace the magic inside you!" she related contracting her teeth in dismay motion, but the lavender skinned teenager still denies it.

"What if she takes over?" Twilight queried shedding a tear. "What if instead of saving everyone," The glasses wearing girl question her friends, clutching her head baring that she was fearful manner. "I turn into Midnight Sparkle and only make things worse?" she interrogated worriedly, Antonio slap her to regained her senses.

[ **SkullCrusher550: Um, sis, why did Antonio slap Twilight into the cheek?** ]

[ **SkullRabbit775: The thing is bro…. I have no idea.** ]

"Twilight," The eighteen year old young man solemnly replied, the glasses wearing girl perked up in surprise. "Stop being apprehensive and be yourself," he stated crossing his arms into his chest. "You are not a child anymore," Antonio uttered bluntly. "You have to embrace the magic inside of you, furthermore stop being scared of the darkness." He replied placing his hand on Twilight's shoulder.

"What if my alter-ego could take over my mind, body, and soul?" Twilight interrogated repeatedly.

"That won't happen! We won't let it!" Sunset indicated in reassured manner, her other friends formed a smile with determination. Despite to this, Twilight produce a shed of tears into her eyes. Her sensitivity grew dominant, as she tries to focus her magic radianting with pink light from an enclosed bramble. Rarity's shield were almost cracking like a glass, due to the vines were pushing them back.

"Agh!" the fashionista had exhaust herself almost dropping to the ground, but luckily Applejack caught her in time.

"Come on, Twilight," Eugene flapped cheering the glasses wearing teenager up. "I know you could do it." He repeatedly ecourages Twilight. "You can defeat your alter-ego." The Ukrainian-American claimed pressuring the former student of Crystal Prep, to use her magic for the first time.

"Yeah," Norman agreed.

"Come on, Twilight!" Sunset uttered coating her hands with Equestrian magic. "You have to be stronger than she is!" the scientist teen had a hard teary eyes as she listen to Sunset, a bluish like unicorn appeared on her forehead causing her eyes to glow.

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Twilight's Mindscape_

 _Time: Unknown_

 _Date: Unknown_

 _Universe: Unknown_

( **Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Norman, Yevheniy, Antonio, Crown Princess Fluphessea Xhikai, Teranis, Gloriosa Daisy, Midnight Sparkle, POV** )

( **Play 'Horror Sound Effect' By: Unknown** )

Inside of Twilight's subconsciousness, Midnight Sparkle appears to be an avatar as she chuckled mischievously. "You will never control me," she stated smiling devilishly. "I will always be a part of you!" Twilight's alter ego uttered transforming into an energy, her strength flows into the glasses wearing girl. Pair of wings suddenly sprout at the back of Twilight, a mascara had already appeared, and lastly a bluish horn.

"Noooo!" she whimpered struggling to contained the darkness inside her.

"Twilight!" A voice boomed, attracting to turn and see Sunset now in astral projection. "Listen to me! You are in charge!" she stated, as Rarity along with her friends as well as the friends from Vernakia appeared in astral projection.

"Yeah, I know you've been conflicting with your alter-ego," Norman replied as his voice grew higher. "But don't let it control you Twilight." The jet black haired MPD police officer stated solemnly.

"You are a light, darling!" Rarity's voice encourages Twilight. "A force for good!"

"Do not surrender Twilight," Yevheniy uttered as his speech grew stronger. "You are who are." He stated.

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash agreed pretends to punch in her view. "You can kick the darkness's butt!" she exclaimed with a grin.

"Miss Twilight," the protoss/human hybrid replied with a smile. "You can defeat your alter-ego I know you could." She uttered.

"We're here for you, Twilight!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed grinning wildly.

"Do not give up Twilight." This is only Antonio's response.

"And we'll be here," Applejack claimed with determination. "No matter what!" she blurted giving with a grin.

"Twilight," A Vernakian/Human hybrid summoned her name, attracting to turn and see the crown princess of Vernakia. "Don't let your alter-ego control you for the sake of mankind!" Fluphessea's voice boomed, her speech give Twilight some dtermination.

"We believe in you." Fluttershy responded softly, the glasses wearing girl were surrounded with her friends.

"You…. Are not…. Midnight Sparkle!" Sunset's voice grew stronger, Twilight shuts her eyes as she was battling her alter-ego. Luckily, she quickly open them up with confidence.

" _No!_ " Twilight confidently uttered. "I…. am…. Twilight Sparkle!" she indicated as her bluish mascara shattered. "And the magic I carry inside me is…." The glases wearing girl indicated while shutting her eyes, her black wings began to crack in bright light. "the Magic of…. Friendship!" she replied grinning with delight, her wings had already been cracked. However, a pink light pushes back the brambles, just as Twilight tear out of the diamond bubble shield soaring towards the trunk. Twilight flew up to Gloriosa's tree trunk, as green lightning strike almost hit her. Twilight utilized her magic making an opening ripping the vines away from Gloriosa's body, it gives off a green with purple streak the former camp director screams in agony, as the geodes floats away from the transform demon much to her surprise. The geode cluster splits into seven pieces, channeling it in a row. The seven geodes were acquired by Fluttershy, then Rainbow Dash and AJ so most of their friends, the glow in a different color of their geodes.

Flashes of light materialized from them before they began to convert the clothes upon the girls, offering them with superhero-like uniform that organized their hairstal into ponytails whilce also giving off a regal appearance as each of them had a crown-like band upon their heads. The scientist teenager then glides down with her own gem floating in her hands, altering her clothes into crystalline dress with a pink visor and a starry tiara, as her wings became crystalized like those upon Rainbow and Fluttershy. They all huddle together and shined bright lights from their forms, making the dome of brambles to become encased in diamonds, detonating in a flash of brilliance that left green orbs of energy to soar over the area.

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Multiverse Police Department_

 _Time: Unknown_

 _Date: Unknown_

 _Universe: Outside of the Multiverse_

( **David Mikhailovich Kazhukhov, Elizaveta Vitaliyivna Matyvenko, Sugar, Monet, POV** )

( **Play 'The World' By: Empire Of The Sun** )

In the parking lot at overhead Multiverse Police Department on sector eight, an MPD hover car had been parked carefully as the vehicle stop moving. "Sugar," A young woman's voice with Ukrainian accent indicated, attracting to turn and see the sleeping ten year old kid who was once a former member of Donquixote pirates as she was wearing a XC-100 power nullifying cuffs to nullified her powers and abilities. "We're here young one could you please wake up." She indicated shaking the ten year-old body, this woman consists of wearing MPD dark-indigo uniform, a platinum badge in the right side of her chests while a hologram name tag on the left, she wears an MPD police hat, she had a pair of four rank stripes on her shoulder, she wears a pair of black pants with multiple-pockets on each sides, a pair of adidas sneakers. Her name is Elizaveta Vitaliyivna Matyvenko, Elizaveta has a KLS-75 9.89X10mm semi-automatic pistol as a primary weapon which was place on her holster.

Elizaveta was an expert on using of Gadget in her arsenal, the first one she had was P-45 Drone Bombs this bombs are unmanned bug drones that could fit themselves from the bottom of the door, or they can launch into space or they have the capability of stealth to prevent from getting spotted. This bombs are Anti-Personnel/Anti-Armor, they were useless against aircraft. Pluse this drone bomb have tiberium core charges sticking into their butts, and they can kill every soldier when they triggered it. The drone bombs are sincerely used by the Allied, former soviets, HLF, including the EURF. The second one was Frenzied Electromagnetic Grenade, this explosive projectile could shut down any technology for hours including robots. And the third one was ST-120 VTOL Cerberus Drone, this drone were equip with two 125X23.7mm armor piercing machine gun pod, and a pair of Anti-Air/Anti-Armor igla missile launcher its guiding missile could obliterate any air as well as armor in the battlefield.

[ **SkullSlim690: You're kidding me right? Robots are part of technology!? For fuck sake!** ]

[ **SkullRabbit775: Shut up man! I must continue writing.** ]

After Elizaveta then shakes the ten year old girl's body, she woke up in a child manner. "W-Where are we?" A former member of Donquixote pirates uttered. "A-are you going to arrest me again, like the Navy did to me in prison?!" she indicated as a tear were shedding continously, a white snot then came out on her nose. She has aquamarine hair, dark blue eyes, and white skin. Sugar wears a white dress with light blue polka dots, a magenta hooded cape with bear-like ears, a monocle shaped and worn like an eyepathc on her left eyes, and a small crown, as well as open-toed sandals.

"Net, Sugar," A young male voice in Russian accent replied, perking the ten year-old kid much to her surprise. "It is a surprise for you." A young deputy sheriff MPD police officer uttered with smile placing his hand on the former member of Donquixote pirate, removing the nullifying cuff in her hand as Sugar rubs her wrist reducing the pain. The MPD deputy sheriff police officer consists of wearing light brown collared shirt with two pocket of each side, a necktie that was hanging in his collared police shirt, David had hologram name tag in the left side, while the bronze badge was on the right side of his chest. A pair of dark-green pants with a fully police tactical belt, and a pair of black converse sneaker boot.

"How would you know if it's a joke?" Sugar interrogated eating a grape with her fingers.

"It is not a joke young one," Elizaveta replied placing her hands over her hips, she snapped her finger as a glass of wine appeared before her palm as she drinks it this shocks Sugar "You see, young one it is just like a birthday part so you have to closed your eyes." David then place a blindfold on Sugar's eyes, two MPD police officer then guides her towards the entrance going inside their colossal headquarters, as MPD, ISMPD, and Conduit MPD agents were at work others are walking in a same direction. The whole bubble universe are on the screen, the computer experts were checking life forms.

"Hello, Sugar, my lovely sister." A familiar voice uttered, Sugar gasp in surprise while wearing a blind fold perceiving that voice she never heard before. "It's been a while Sugar for so many years I've been searching my lovely sister." A young woman in her thirties replied brassy, she had white feathered wings instead of arms that fade to light green at the edges, talons instead of feet, and a tail. She had the build of an average human, but her long legs made her somewhat taller than average. She had long, wavy, light green hair and brown eyes. She wore a green cropped tank top with 'HAPPY' written in dark reen on the chest and yellow cut-off pants with orange stripes. She had a Baby Den Den Mushi strapped to her belt.

"M-M-Monet?" Sugar sputter in speech, she remove the blindfold into her eyes revealing that her sister is still alive. She exuviated some tears falling from the ground, as she run towards her sister and hugs her sibling "H-H-How can this be? How could you be still alive? Who revive you?" the former residence of Dressrosa question her sister, Monet and Sugar then broke the hug.

"These people healed me with a Staff Of Resurrection," The older sister of Sugar mentioned flippantly, standing up crossing her arms. "It's their relic that could heal a dead person back to life." She indicated revealing the holographic version of the ancient relic of Staff Of Resurrection, this relic was use to heal other species from 'Universe 773'.

"What did you do after resurrection?" Sugar question her older sibling, while she eats a grape.

"After my resurrection? Let's see…." Monet begans to think, rubbing her chin. "They offer me to join their organization known as 'Multiverse Police Department'," she stated with a grin. "Staff Sergeant Elizaveta Vitaliyivna Matyvenko gave me a Demon Fruit." The thirty year-old woman indicated as Sugar was confused of what that mean. "The Multiverse Police Department has training room, so that I can train to be more stronger." She indicated

"Demon Fruit?" Sugar queried dazely, she arch a left eyebrow.

"It is an advance form of Devil Fruit, Da." David chime in the conversation between Sugar and Monet, he was eating a piece of meatball lasagna on a plate.

"I ate a Jikan-Jikan no Mi." The former member of Donquixote pirate family mention that she ate a mysterious fruit, which granted her another powers.

"Jikan-Jikan no Mi?" Sugar stated with baffled expression, as she raise an eyebrow. "What kind of Devil Fruit did you ate? I just want to know, Monet." The former resident of Dressrosa interrogated folding her arms, in a tense manner.

"It means I ate a Time-Time Fruit." Monet uttered admitting to her sister, she gave off a sigh clutching the side of her head. "How about we have some lunch, Sugar." She indicated with a smile. "I'm starving already." Monet's stomach already growling, as much as her sister does.

[ **SkullSlim690: SkullRabbit775, you have got to be kidding me?!** ]

[ **SkullRabbit775: What? I like poking some fun with other characters.** ]

"Yeah," Sugar replied humbly, she was blushing because it was too timid for her to have many people. "S-Sounds f-fun." She added pursuing her sister to the lunch room

[ **SkullSlime690: *My evil twin smack himself into the face* Wait, that's not Sugar's character, Sugar's character supposed to be childlike-behavior…. Not being shy! What!?** ]

[* **SkullRabbit775 then groans in agony rolling her eyes*** ]

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Crystal Prep Academy Tracking Field_

 _Date: July 3, 2015_

 _Time: 12:05 P.M._

 _Universe: 775_

( **Sunny Flare, Charles, MDUPG, POV** )

( **Play 'Paris' By: Chainsmoker** )

[ **SkullRabbit775: Guys, this event was after the Friendship Games and Rainbow Rocks.** ]

It was Bring Family Day lunch in Crystal Prep, most of the other Crystal Prep kids were enjoying their lunch with their family. Sunny Flare who was sitting in the bleachers, eating her own lunch alone without her mother. She saw the students with their families, Sunny Flare was discouraged on how the two MPD police officer arrested her mother following the Friendship Games event. She soon shed two tears, closing her eyes to not think that past. Charles then walk towards his girlfriend with a positive smile, he brought his own lunch hidden on his brown plastic bag.

"Hello, Sunny, darling." The british young man indicated, placing down his lunch plastic bag on the bleachers. The daughter of Abacus Cinch then flee her boyfriend in a rude manner, as she ate her lunch to another bleacher. "Come on, babe," Charles indicated pursuing his girlfriend from another bleacher, sitting next to Sunny Flare as he saw his girlfriend shedding some tears. "Are you okay? You can tell me milady." He stated moving Sunny Flare's head gently towards Charles.

"I couldn't stop thinking about my mom, Charles, dearie." She stated ceasing her from eating, putting down her sandwich on her lap. "I was only alone in my house but luckily my brother Starlight Flare," She continued talking to her boyfriend Charles, while the british young man nodded rubbing his chin. "He was only my relative left." The Crystal Prep student responded crying uncontrollably.

"Sunny Flare, luvs," Charles muttered thinking of something as he frown, suddenly a light bulb appeared on the side of his head. "Darling," The young british teenager uttered calling his girlfriend, attracting Sunny Flare to turn and glance at Charles. "Um, how about a song for your mother? Is that okay for you?" The british young man interrogated his girlfriend, this cause Sunny Flare to smile at her boyfriend.

[ **SkullRabbit775: We got a OTP alert! I repeat We have OTP alert!** ]

[ **SkullCrusher550: Why do you have to do that sis?]**

 **[SkullRabbit775: Well, it's my style bro.]**

"Of course, babe." Sunny Flare uttered placing her lunch into the brown plastic bag, picking up her guitar that she bought a month ago following the events of Friendship Games event. "Charles, dearie," she stated blushing in crimson red on her cheeks, enticing the british young man's attention. "How about we sing together while your MDUPG records us performing?" Sunny Flare inquired the british young man, much to Charles's surprise he was shocked.

"W-W-What?!" Charles hesitated in speech, the MDUPG flew out of his pocket floating right beside him.

" _Master, Charles,_ " The Vernakian tech uttered in robotic voice, catching Charles's attention. " _I demand to record your performance between Sunny Flare, is that okay for you?"_ The device replied in robot voice.

"Of course you can MDUPG." The daughter of Abacus Cinch replied with a smile, picking up her guitar as she sits into the bleachers while she tunes it. "I do wish my mother would like me singing!" she exclaimed grinning positively, the MDUPG soon transform into a hi-def tripod camera to record the performance of Sunny and her boyfriend Charles as they began singing. 

**Three Little Birds: Sunny Flare Feat. Charles (Bob Marley & The Wailers Cover)**

 **[Charles]**

 **Singing: "Don't worry about a thing**

 **Cause every little thing is gonna be alright**

 **Singing: "Don't worry about a thing**

 **Cause every little thing is gonna be alright!"**

As the day shines perfectly while the MDUPG automatically change into live mode, to see Sunny Flare and her boyfriend Charles perform. Three birds suddenly flew down on Sunny Flare's shoulder, while Charles landed on top of his head as they construct a smile on their faces. The viewers suddenly press likes the video while others reacts to it, other people comments with positive feedback. Sunny Flare then cuddles one bird lovingly, Charles place a bird in his fingers. The Crystal Prep kids and their family watch them perform, others were clapping before them appreciating the achievement wildly.

 **[Sunny Flare]**

 **Rise up this morning**

 **Smiled with the rising sun**

 **Three little birds**

 **Pitch by my doorstep**

 **Singing sweet songs**

 **Of melodies pure and true**

 **Saying, "This is my message to you"**

Following of the six birds had left Sunny Flare and Charles as they soar above into the air, the wind then glided on Sunny's hair gently while leaves are falling into the tree. She was still happy even though her mother is still in the Multiverse Prison, she forgotten the wounds of the past she had taken Sunny would always visit her every month with her boyfriend Charles. The MDUPG continues to record their performance, the whole Multiverse were watching in Multiverse Tube Sunny and Charles's video were viral as well as trending.

 **[Charles]**

 **Singing Don't worry about a thing**

 **Cause every little thing is gonna be alright**

 **Singing "Don't worry about a thing (don't worry)**

 **Cause every little thing is gonna be alright!**

Charles kissed his girlfriend Sunny Flare into the cheek causing her to blush in crimson, most of the Crystal Prep young boys were smiling with optimism. Realizing that they ssaw Sunny along with Charles kiss her for the first time, In the meantime, on Multiverse Prison Abacus Cinch the daughter of Sunny Flare saw her performing, she was startled but deep down she grin from the inside.

 **[Sunny Flare]**

 **Rise up this morning**

 **Smiled with the rising sun**

 **Three little birds**

 **Pitch by my doorstep**

 **Singing sweet songs**

 **Of melodies pure and true**

 **Saying, "This is my message to you"**

The bird from the tree branch chirps imitating the song, Charles along with Sunny were singing side-by-side. Charles then soar above into the air, doing hi-fives on Crystal Prep kids just as Sunny's friends watch her performed as she molds a smile in her faces. The wind element bearer then glides down gently into the bleachers, producing a wild merriment while clapping their hands. Sunny's voice grew dominant producing a perfect voice which it can be heard faraway, other people from outside the city perceive it as well.

 **[Sunny Flare & Charles]**

 **Singing "Don't worry about a thing (worry about a thing, oh)**

 **Cause every little thing is gonna be alright (don't worry)**

 **Singing "Don't worry about a thing (I won't worry)**

 **Cause every little thing is gonna be alright!"**

 **Singing "Don't worry about a thing**

 **Cause every little thing is gonna be alright (I won't worry)**

 **Singing "Don't worry about a thing**

 **Cause every little thing is gonna be alright!"**

 **Singing "Don't worry about a thing (don't worry about a thing)**

 **Cause every little thing is gonna be alright**

Sunny Flare and Charles did a duet together, forming a smile on their faces. The Crystal Prep kids and their families, were enjoying the perfomance of Sunny Flare as well as Charles. As they finished the song, the whole audience claps before the daughter of Abacus Cinch along with the british young man. Charles and Sunny Flare then hugs at each other, as sound of cries of cheer enlightened them up while waving at them with a smile. Sunny looked up into the sky, talking to herself into her mind. " _Mother,_ " she mention the former principal of Crystal Prep. " _I do wish you like it, that is a dedicated song between you and father._ " Sunny Flare uttered shedding two tears, falling down plop of tears on the ground.

( **Song End** )

 **A/N: Finally! I finished this chapter, now on to chapter seven. Technically, the chapter six is now finished hope you like it! I'm sorry for a late hiatus, because I was busy working at my convinience store with my sister. So, anyways before I finished this fancy schmancy author note, I have to place a quote down below…. I hope you like it. And also I'm going to have reference from each of the films that I watch from the trailers.**

 _ **Without revolution, there can be no triumph.**_

 _ **-Max Davidson**_

 _ **Telling his Vernakian insurgent that their uprising against the tyrant Argonokian wouldn't be successful**_

 _ **Who're you calling cute?! What? You've never seen a talking dog and racoon before? What a coincident!**_

 _ **-Comet The Small Anthromophormic Talking Dog**_

 _ **This is a deleted scene from the My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games**_

 _ **Wow, so these are Crystal Prep? Mind Explosion!**_

 _ **-Nova The Small Anthromophormic Talking Racoon**_

 **-Cheerio!**

 **-Laters!**

 **-SkullRabbit775!**


	7. The Crystal Ball

**A/N: Welcome back everyone, SkullRabbit775's here to continue this unbelievable project of mine known as 'My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legends Of Everfree'! this movie is the most amazing to watch, I love the blooper reel too…. Everyone in Youtube were watching this bloopers reel, for those of you didn't watch it you have to do it. Hope you like the chapter five I mean chapter six that I posted yesterday, because I have to finish this before March. Anywho, with that being said let's do this!**

 **Another A/N: Before I start the story, I must ask you a question. What would happened in three Equestria Girls special this 2017? Hmm….**

 **My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legends Of Everfree**

 **Chapter VII: The Crystal Ball**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro**

 **#PleaseSupport**

 **#R &R**

 _Location: Camp Everfree_

 _Time: 5:05 P.M._

 _Date: October 1, 2016_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Timber Spruce, Gloriosa Daisy, Spike, Applejack, Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, Principal Celestia, Vice-Principal Luna, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Norman, Yevheniy, Teranis, Crown Princess Fluphessea Xhikai, Antonio, Delsin, Fetch, Eugene, Gadget, Crown Princess Kirsten Tacihxae Shr'uak, Spike, POV** )

( **Play 'Stressed Out' Tomsize Remix By: Twenty One Pilots** )

Following of the bramble dome's detonation, the two high officials of Canterlot high along with the campers who had come out of hiding in the mess hall with joy over their faces, as green magical orb fell from the air. Bulk, Trixie, as well as Sandalwood were watching the orb fall above the gazebo, the muscular young man then hugs the latter two with a huge grin as they glance at him and produce a wild blank expression on their faces. "I am proud of you Twilight," the Ukrainian-American indicated talking to himself, constructing a conclusive beam on his face. "You fought and conquer Midnight Sparkle, may the life force guide you always." Yevheniy murmured folding his arms, the Vernakian/Human hybrid then step forward beside the colonel officer of MPD.

"Hey, Eugene," The Crown Princess of Vernakia concurred, as the blue with crimson streak short hair caught her attention. "What are you talking about, who're you talking to?" Fluphessea interrogated the colonel MPD police officer, molding a sinister grin arching her left eyebrow.

"I am talking about Twilight, Crown Princess." Eugene added solemnly but from the inside, on the outside he was smiling gently. "She had magic potential inside her, which I have never seen before." He stated as green orbs continues to fall down onto the ground, as Fluphessea then rolled her eyes in exasperation shaking her head before leaving the colonel MPD police officer.

"I- Hey, where you going?" Yevheniy interrogated angrily pursuing the crown princess, Meanwhile Timber regains his consciousness, scrubbing his forehead in misery while grousing. He then took a grasp of his sister who was lying on the ground with shut eyes, returning back to her natural self. He quickly rise and run towards to his sister, genuflecting down to examine her.

"Gloriosa?" The co-counselor interrogated in distressed tone, he was shaking his sisters body hoping she's alright. Fortunately, a green light immediately fell down and fuse into her figure through her forehead. Provoking her eyes to lit up weakly, as she awoke.

"What…. What happened?" the former nature demon stammered anxiously.

"It's okay," Timber indicated placing his hand on his sisters left shoulder. "It's gonna be okay." He indicated repeatedly, hugging his sister closely. The co-counselor then glimpse over head as Twilight set off a little smile, the scientist girl and her friends retained their hands as they plunge down on the ground slowly, being welcomed and cheers with the other students, two CHS officials, and the multiversal guest.

"Yeah, good job guys!" Norman blurted happily, clapping his hand loudly congratulating the Equestrian magic user. "I knew you could do it." He stated regulately, folding his hand over his chest.

"Heh," Rainbow Dash uttered confidently, rubbing at the bridge of her nose. "We defeat Gloriosa as a demon like it was nothing." She stated sneering in confidence, punching her left hand giving off a sinister grin closing her eyes quickly. "Ergh," Rainbow Dash replied sweating a bit, swiftly open her eyes realizing on how rude it was. "No offense." She added placing her hands over her hips.

"It's quite alright." Gloriosa replied in anxious smile while kneeling before the ground, as her brother stands up into his feet offering his hand to his sibling. Enticing the former nature demoness to glance at Timber with a smile on her face, she soon grab her brother's hand to stand up into her feet.

"Best…. Camp…. Ever!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed hugging her friends' tightly, producing a wide grin giving off a squee sfx sound at the background. The more sound of cheers grew vociferous, the purple dog then run towards to Twilight hopping into her arms.

"You did it!" Spike exclaimed boisterously, setting off a grin previously on the glasses wearing girl as she caught him. "Whoa," Twilight's pet gaze at the new necklace. "Nice bling." He stated happily, the two MPD police officer, the two alien/human hybrid including the blunt eighteen year-old young teenager then examines the new necklace that the seven Equestrian magic user had acquired.

"Now, those are awesome necklace!" the Vernakian/Human hybrid uttered denoting the seven Equestrian magic user, she place her left hand on her hip.

"Thank you darling." Rarity replied being blessed, hugging the crown princess of Vernakia.

"O-O-Okay," Fluphessea stammered anxiously, while the fashionista is still hugging her. "Rarity, you really freaking me out it's a little bit weird for me to have hugs on somebody." She stated clenching her teeth sweating a bit, Rarity then broke the hug pertubedly looking away as well as Fluphessea did the same.

"Guys," Norman's voice uttered, snatching of his friends' attention. "What's that on your neck," he queried pointing at Sunset and her friends' necklace in their throats. "It's actually fascinating." The major MPD police officer uttered being enthralled by Sunset and her friends choker in their necks, the cowgirl teenager was being curious about the necklaces are.

"What in a recent surprise," Antonio hurl up his arms over his breast bluntly shaking it, rolling his eyes in plain stare. "I do not know what were those mysterious geodes doing on your necks." He stated

"Yeah, What…. What are these?" Applejack inquired halting her speech, pondering her necklace in her cervix.

"I'm not sure," Sunset indicated with gesture, trotting towards to her friends. "But clearly we have some kind of connection to them." She stated with a positive smile, Yevheniy, Norman, Antonio, including the two alien/human hybrids jaunting next to them setting off a smile on their faces.

"I think it was a nice necklace I must say," The protoss/human hybrid indicated setting off a small smile while closing her eyes, placing her hand behind her back. "Their energy is more powerful than my psionic energy inside me." Teranis described as she felt the Equestrian magic in her mind, her eyes were flashing in white. Thereafter, the protoss/human hybrid's eyes went back to normal.

"Apparently," The Vernakian/Human hybrid's voice uttered, most of Fluphessea's friends glance at her. "I think those Equestrian magic inside each of you must have been enhanced." She described sleekly, Twilight, Sunset, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy glance at each other in bemuse expression.

"Enhanced?" Twilight interrogated tilting her head. "What exactly are you talking about Fluphessea?" the glasses wearing teenager demanded calmly.

"I'm talking about those chokers in your necks," The Vernakian crown princess replied pointing at the seven Equestrian magic users' necklace, before she pulled out her MDUPG scanning each one of the seven Canterlot High students.

"Chokers? What about 'em?" Applejack interrogated anxiously.

"I think the Geodes might have been chosen each one of you." She stated pointed out, thereafter Fluphessea then place her hi-tech device back to her pocket.

"I think the potential in your Equestrian magic," Yevheniy indicated placing his left hand behind his back, as he began trotting forward a little before Sunset including her friends. "Has been…. transformed you into something else." The reincarnation of king Ilya IV described positively, as Sunset, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, along with Fluttershy were examining their new look outfit.

"That's…. awesome!" Pinkie Pie blurted throwing her right arm into the air, establishing a widely grin in her face giving off a squee onto the background. "It's like throwback party from 'college'!" she stated happily.

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash blurted forming a sinister grin, as she speed forward to her friends. "With my speed powers I could be unstoppable!" she added beaming with determination.

"I almost don't care what they are," Rarity stated happily while pointing to herself. "They are _gorgeous_!" she specified previously wheezing delightedly in realization. "And will totally go with the other collection I was working on for the camp fashion show!" she opined, thereafter as she place her hands onto her cheeks. Nonetheless, she then observed the plain stare on everyone's faces, causing her to slump as she recalled the current situation. "That's probably cancelled, isn't it?" she hunched in a grieve tone, a green with purple streak portal appeared quickly spinning in vortex causing the whole folks to witness the bright light, as the wind glides before their hair.

"Duh! Hello! Obviously, Rarity!" Fluphessea uttered angrily, throwing out her arms before she crossed it looking away in disgust. As the spinning energy portal extended to turn, five strangers suddenly steps out one-by-one. Much of the Canterlot High students and Multiversal guests' surprise, they witness the strangers waiting to come out at the spinning vortex.

"What's happening?" Fluttershy interrogated cowardly, helding a hand on Rainbow Dash's right arm.

"I'm not sure," The athletic teenager orated constructing a conclusive frown, while doing a battle stance. "But I don't like it." Rainbow Dash clench her fist, coating it with cyan Equestrian magic.

"Ohh," Pinkie Pie cooed wildly, clasping her hands altogether. "Maybe they're having a 'step out at portal' party!"

"If somethin' comes out of that portal," Applejack uttered producing a grimacing manner, before clenching her left fist and smacking it to her right hand. "We make sure that's not goin' ta be an alien monster or somethin'." she uttered severely, most of her friends nodded in response.

An alien/human hybrid who had violet slanted eyes, blue-green ombry wavy hair, as well as pinkish-red skin on scales. She consists a casual red dress, wearing a pair of black arm sleeve, she was wearing a pair of black stockings, along with a pair of high heel boots.

Another stranger steps out at the portal, his appearance consist of denim jeans, a red beanie, a hoodie, and a red flannel shirt. He was wearing a pair of sneakers, the 24 year-old Conduit's sweatshirt are white amidst of an eagle insignia printed at the back, while his denim jeans were blue.

A female stranger comes out at the portal, she is rather distinctive in her looks, making her easily recognizable. Her dark pink hair, ring piercing and black earrings all serve to establish her rebellious image. She wears a white shirt with a pink skull wearing shades and putting a finger to its lips, covered by a worn green coat with pink patterns on the back and sides. with the sleeves slightly tucked up, along with a wristband. She wears dark red shorts over black ripped tight leggings and dark lavender pink boots.

A male teenager steps out at the portal, he wears a red t-shirt with a logo of 'Heavens Hellfire', he had an open hoodie which covers the entire shirt. Eugene wears glasses, but also had a bag strapped into his back. he also wore light brown jeans, and a pair of sneakers.

A man had a silver shirt that says 'I Survived The Ultimeatum' with hamburger logo on the shirt, he wears glasses, a khaki pants with a belt on the center, and a pair of Nike self-lacing shoes. The 26 year-old young man then pulled out his MDUPG, as he press the center shutting down the portal in process. Applejack and the others then halts their battle stance, as they glance at each other in worried statement.

"Uh, Sunset," Rainbow Dash orated in worried motion, causing the fiery teenager caught her attention. "Who're these people?" she interrogated scratching the side of her head.

"Not sure Rainbow Dash," Applejack stated

"Fetch," A 24 year-old Condut uttered poking at the Neon Conduit, causing her to glance at him. "We're home." He stated producing a small smile, Sunset and her friends sets off a bemusing expression.

"Smokes," The neon girl uttered arching her right eyebrow, as the power absorption Conduit then glance at her. "What are you talking about?" She inquired raising her left eyebrow. "This isn't Seattle you know." Fetch replied frowning at the 24 year-old akomish member, he was scratching at the back of his head in embarrasment.

"I can see that, Fetch." The Akomish member indicated bluntly, while the CHS students, the counselors of the camp, including the high official of Canterlot High then established a confused expression. "I still don't know where we are." He remarked gently, until the Video Conduit then pulled out his MDUPG out of his pocket scanning his view. While most of the

"I think we're in-" The shy nerd speech was interrupted, as the Nanotechnosis Conduit then walk next to the three Conduit from Seattle.

"We're in 'Universe 775' also known as Canterlot High," Gadget orated finishing the sentence. "According to this we're actually in Camp Everfree." He stated manually putting his hands over his spine.

"Camp Everfree?" Fetch and Delsin indicated in unison before they glance at each other.

"Yeah," The Video Conduit opine shrugging before his friends in Seattle. "I never been here before but it's actually interesting." He stated as his glasses almost fell but he calibrated it afterwards.

"E'rtachka Ki'rlasku Buxu'rshchka." The crown princess of Ghamerosia spoke in her language.

"Gadget," Fetch replied glancing at the Nanotechnosis Conduit, as the 26 year-old caught her attention. "Could you please translate the _Ghamerosian_ language that your mother use to speak?" She uttered a bit furiously, Sunset and her friends look at each other in complicated glance.

" _Mother?_ " Sunset thought to her self while rubbing her chin, her six friends were eventually fascinated.

"My mother said," The Nanotechnosis Conduit translated the Ghamerosian language. "I think this camp is interesting…." Gadget indicated, setting off a small sigh then Kirsten the Ghamerosian/Human Hybrid then place her hand on her adoptive son's shoulder, this made Gadget perk up in surprise.

"Gadget," Kirsten uttered with a positive smile. "T'arshkulak Jar'kelsak Pro'shkchi Tversk'ianmu Ba'rushak." She stated removing her hands over Gadget's shoulder, until then the two MPD police officers, two alien/human hybrid, and Antonio saw their friends from another parallel worlds.

"I know mother." The member of HLF indicated with a smile.

"Hey, Fetch and Smokes," Norman's voice raised, as the Smoker and Neon Conduit caught his attention. "Eugene, Gadget, and Crown Princess of Ghamerosia," he stated happily, waving at the Video along with the Nanotechnosis Conduit including the crown princess of Ghamerosia snatch their attention, glancing at their friends back from planet Vernakia. "How was your first time travel in any other parallel worlds?" the major MPD police officer interrogated politely, Teranis and Crown Princess Fluphessea then hugs the Ghamerosian Crown Princess.

"It was awesome as heck," The Smoke Conduit uttered positively, pumping his fist gently. "this is like an event after we've fought Princess Sunbutt, back from Seattle." The akomish tribe member mention, pointing only himself shutting his eyes for a minute. Fetch then elbowed her boyfriend's gut, grimacing in pain subsequently he swiftly felt the cramp send by the Neon Conduit.

" _Princess Sunbutt?_ " Twilight question herself in her mind.

"That was amazing guys!" Yevheniy exclaimed forming a small smile.

"Yup, and you know D," Fetch advised her Conduit boyfriend, after punching Delsin into the gut earlier. "Don't forget about me and Teen Angel, for crediting our work against Princess Sunbutt since she came to our world with zillions of insane four legged horses!" The Neon Conduit orated, recalling the events of the 'Conversion War' which happens two years ago.

"Alright, Yevheniy" Eugene pointed at the seven girls with crystalline outfit. "Who are those multi-colored chicks?" The Video Conduit question the colonel MPD police officer, as the Ukrainian-American police officer glance at the shy young man. While Teranis and the Crown Princess of Vernakia, were having a conversation with the Ghamerosian Princess at the background.

"Them?" The colonel MPD police officer interrogated the shy nerd, pointing at Sunset and her friends. "Oh," he stated in bemused manner, introducing the fiery girl and her friends. "Guys," he began with a smile. "This is Sunset Shimmer," the colonel police officer introduced gesturing at the former student of Princess Celestia, as she wave her left hand with a smile. "Twilight Sparkle. Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Spike." Yevheniy indicated, most of Sunset's friends were waving at the mysterious stranger with a polite manner.

"Nice to meet you guys," The Smoke Conduit uttered letting off a grin, as the four Conduit then walk towards Sunset including her friends offering his hand with a smirk. "The name's Delsin Rowe of the Akomish Tribe, but you may call me Smokes or D for short." He stated as Sunset grabs his hand shaking it manually. "And these are my friends…. Fetch, Eugene, and Gadget." The power absorption Conduit then indicated, as the latter three of Conduits then wave their hands in determine motion, while the princess of Ghamerosia is still talking to the two alien/human hybrid at the background.

"Hi…." The neon Conduit stammered nervously. "Okay, my cheek bone actually hurts now." Fetch frown while slouching her body, as her cheeks were gaining in pain. "If everyone needs me call me." She stated standing up straightening her body, before transforming herself in Neon speeding off, which gives RD in a full of shock.

"Tch, show off!" the soccer captain of Canterlot High replied in grimacing manner, folding her arms looking away in disgust.

"Hi, my name is Pinkie Pie," The party girl introduced her name with a polite tone, gesturing at the shy girl. "And this is my friend Fluttershy." Pinkie replied positively, the timid girl then waves at the Video

"Hi, I'm Eugene Sims nice to meet you." The Video Conduit replied with a smile, as Pinkie Pie concurred nowhere setting off a wide grin over her face.

"Nice ta meet ya partner!" Applejack greeted with a warm welcoming.

"Pleasure to meet you guys." Gadget indicated warm welcoming,

"Nice to meet you too Eugene and Gadget darling." Rarity stated gazing romantically at the shy nerd romantically. "You look amazing today darling I must say!" she added walking lovingly towards Eugene, which makes him uncomfortable when encountering some girls.

"Uh, Sorry," The Video Conduit apologized removing his hoodie for the first time. "You're making a somewhat misunderstanding," he stated causing the fashionista teenager to retreat back slightly. "I…. I…. I have a girlfriend." Eugene finally admitted, flinching in fear.

"I understand your feelings Eugene darling with your girlfriend," Rarity replied with a smile, gesturing at the shy young nerd. "You have to _convince_ her, Eugene." She stated, adorning Eugene's Conduit girlfriend.

"Yeah, thanks Rarity." The Video Conduit responded, blessing the fashionista teenager.

"Ah girlfriend Ah-" The farm girl's sentence was interrupted, as Rainbow Dash covered her mouth preventing it from speaking.

"Applejack," the athletic uttered blurting wildly, as she keeps on integumenting Applejacks mouth grousing uncontrollably. "What's the matter with you? People are watching the movie you know!" Rainbow Dash uttered, the stetson wearing hat teenager removes the athletic girls' hand. Applejack then spits a saliva out of her mouth, causing her to glare at the soccer captain of Canterlot High flinching in dastard manner. While Delsin and the other Conduit including the adventurers of 'Universe 773', they were helping the campers clean up the mess that Gloriosa had made, the former nature succubus then atone before the two officials of Canterlot High hanging her head in shame.

[ **UpgraderIsAwesome489: Guys, just keep reading and scrolling this part, it was seemingly annoying AF!** ]

"I am so sorry," she retracted rubbing her left hand. "I only wanted this to be the best week Camp Everfree has ever had," Gloriosa replied curling her lips, embracing her both hands the pair of CHS official were so anxious about the camp director. "and instead I've made it the worst," she stated, clutching the side of her head hanging her head in infuriated manner. "Maybe it's for the best that I'm losing the camp to Filthy Rich." She uttered pendently.

"No, it's not," Principal Celestia deliberately indicated folding her arms, over her chest causing Gloriosa to perk up in surprise. "This camp has meant so much to so many people," she stated gesturing her view," she uttered sets off a beam over her face, as the CHS vice-principal then crossed her hands while smiling. "My sister and me included." She finished.

"Why do you think we wanted our students to come here?" Vice-Principal Luna interrogated the former demon.

"Yeah, Gloriosa," Norman's voice indicated walking forward the latter three, causing the CHS official and the camp director and glance at the major police officer. "Just because he has the wealth and power to shut this camp down," he responded, folding his arms over his chest creasing his forehead a bit. "This doesn't mean you're not going sell it from him." He added.

"He's right you know,"Yevheniy indicated with a confident smirk arching his left eyebrow. "Me and the others could support you and your brother, with raising funds preventing your camp from shutting down." He stated, as the multiverse guest gathered before the camp director which surprises her.

"We can't let Filthy Rich take this place away!" Twilight voice raised up, Gloriosa, the CHS officials, including the multiversal guest listens to her. "If camp meant so much to you two," she opine gesturing. "Maybe it meant as much to the other campers who came here in years past." She added genuinely, Sunset place her right hand on the glasses wearing girl.

"And maybe we can get them to help save it!" Sunset indicated self-assured, pumping her fist as Applejack was carrying a piece of wood in her hand.

"You know we could literally help too, right?" Delsin queried, as four Conduits steps up with determination. "After all we're the people from another world." The member of akomish tribe replied, pulling out his smartphone playing a game of 'Heavens Hellfire' app.

"Yeah," Fetch agreed. "I absolutely love helping you guys." she stated gesturing wildly, setting off with a grin clamping her left fist.

"I've never been to a camp before when I was a child," Eugene responded stepping up deliberately. "But I'd love to help in need." He stated, before the farm girl sets down the wood which she was holding earlier.

"Me too," Gadget then replied walking towards next to his Conduit friends. "We'd like to help in this fund raising campaign." The nanotechnosis Conduit expressed verily.

"Oh," Applejack exclaimed gesturing, smiling at the camp director and the CHS officials. "Like a fundraiser?" she interrogated with a smile.

Rarity euphorically replied, covering her hands against her ear with excitement. "Or a ball?!" she stated grinning from ear to ear, previously Rainbow Dash's velocity dashed towards to her Rainboom members.

"I could help write a new song just for the occasion!" Fluttershy chime in shyly, while the CHS students along with the multiverse guest were agreeing this idea. At the same time, Antonio and the Ghamerosian/Human Hybrid then formed a small smile.

"Hey, ironman," The Vernakian Crowned Princess summon Antonio's nickname, Antonio glance at Fluphessea with blank expression. "It's my first time I've seen you smile." She stated elbowing the blunt young man's side.

"I agree with you Fluphessea," Teranis maintain placing her hands behind her with a smile. "Uncle Antonio, really smile for the first time."

" _Da,_ " The mexican-russian uttered in russian dialect. "It is my first _time_ to smile in my life," His smile vanished growing back to his dispassionate face. "Since I have met Sugarcoat during the events of Friendship Games." He indicated bluntly, looking at the sky with a blank over his face. " _Sugarcoat,_ " he mentioned. " _If this event is done I am going home with you for sure._ " Antonio thought to himself, giving off a blank expression in his face looking down straightening his head.

The Ghamerosian/Human Hybrid then spoke in english for the first time, as she replied placing her left hand upon Antonio's right shoulder. "Antonio, young one," she stated, causing the blank young man caught her attention. "What troubles you, your _affection_ is actually _pleasurable_?" Kirsten Tacihxae Shr'uak question the eighteen year-old young man, leaving Teranis and Fluphessea in full of deep shock considering on how the Ghamerosian Crown Princess spoke like a human.

"It is nothing Crown Princess," The mexican-russian answered frigidly, placing his hand behind his spine. "I _eventually_ miss my girlfriend Sugarcoat." He stated Antonio had a saddened emotion inside him, but from the outside he was emotionless. Then Kirsten Tacihxae Shr'uak cheered the ancient young man, hugging him in rejoicing manner while shutting her both eyes.

"Antonio," The Ghamerosian Crown Princess then responded, mentioning the eighteen year-old young man. "You will _soon_ see her again, I _vow_ with my word Antonio, young one." Kirsten indicated previously breaking the hug with Antonio, in the meantime Gloriosa was unsure about the Equestrian users' idea.

"Those are all good ideas," she stated worriedly gripping her left hand, previously grinning timidly. "But where would we hold it?" Gloriosa inquired shrugging with her one hand.

"We could hold it in the crystal cave!" The fiery haired teenager answered with specific beam.

"A Crystal Ball!" Rarity gasped super-excitedly. "I love it!" she blurted with excitement, placing her fist into her cheeks.

"I admire everyone's enthusiasm," The camp director claimed with clear anxious grin. "Really, I do." She added. "But I-I just don't know how we're going to plan a ball by tomorrow and invite everyone." She stated with bothered expression, clutching the side of her head before shrugging in bemused manner.

"We got this!" The seven Equestrian magic user confidently replied.

"Yeah!" The multiverse guest indicated in unison minus for Kirsten and Antonio.

The blank young man glance from left to right, previously raising his both arms. "Antonio is in."

"Let us commence our celebration!" Crown Princess of Ghamerosia exclaimed spreading her arms up high, the CHS students including the multiversal guest then starts a party.

( **Song End** )

 **Legends You Were Meant To Be, Performed By: The Rainbooms**

 **[Twilight Sparkle]**

 **I used to think that stories were just that**

 **Set in stone, concrete as a fact**

 **It didn't dawn on me**

 **That I could change history**

The seven Equestrian user and their multiverse guest then stack their hands on top of each other, Band members of the Rainbooms starts playing with their instruments as they had fun inside the crystal cave with audience in it. Twilight was sitting under a tree holding a book, scratching the side of her chin just as the glasses wearing girl then glance at Timber licking an envelope giving off a smile over his face as she and Timber produce Gala invitations. The formerly student of Crystal Prep contentedly coats her hand with magical aura, folding all the gala invitation finishing it in process.

 **[Sunset Shimmer]**

 **Now I know I'm writing my own song**

 **Fight my way to the ending that I want**

 **I'll turn a tragedy**

At the crystal-covered subterranean-area, Sunset was checking the list for the gala celebration, after she checks all of them the fiery teenage girl organized and directing some of her classmates from CHS. Norman and Yevheniy technically assists them for setting the gala party. While Sunset was organizing the Gala preparations, she witness Snips trips over and tosses three-layer cake. Luckily, the former student of Princess Celestia caught the tossed cake into her flip book page seizing the cake auspiciously. Snips then leaps over, falling throughout to Sunset Shimmer while she raise the three-layered cake up.

 **[Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle]**

 **Into an epic fantasy**

 **[The Rainbooms]**

 **Hey, hey, hey**

 **You can be a hero (hero) too….**

 **Oh-oh-oh….!**

 **Take my hand, I'm here for you!**

 **Come away with me!**

 **Be the legend you were meant to be**

 **You'll always be Everfree**

 **Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah**

 **To be the legend you were meant to be**

 **Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah**

 **To be the legend you were meant to be**

At the stage, the Rainbooms were having fun singing together. Rainbow Dash along with Sunset are doing the duet, same as Rarity and Applejack. Pinkie Pie pumps her bass drum loudly, as she plays the mounted toms as well as the cymbals with her drumstick. The fashionista and the cowgirl then hold their hands, singing hand-in-hand as their friends joins the chanting. At the picture frame, the seven Equestrian users and Spike along with Norman, Yevheniy, Fluphessea, Teranis, and Antonio were acrossing on the rope bridge. Another photograph that Sunset and her friends are in canoes catching some fish, while at the background picture their multiversal guest ride their separated canoes seizing a lot of fish in their tremendous bucket that Alex had created, a photograph of the seven magic user were lying in the grass. Twilight sings her heart out, as Rainbow along with Fluttershy appeared singing together. In the middle of the progression, Gloriosa was witnessing the lake while consisting of a new white tank top a scarf along with a blue short and pair of leather high heels. Despite to her acts earlier, she was unsure if things would absolutely be alright. Her brother came up from behind and wrapped his left arm around her left shoulder inspiringly and dragging her closer, fabricating a specific beam as they spectate the elegance of the lake together. Back from the caves, Teranis, Fluphessea, and Pinkie had grab a stack of cupcakes amidst blue frosting topping a quadruple of ice cream cookies on a plate. Before anything though, the former of the three then pour a sprinkles onto them from a jar, much to the recent's horror as she saw them flashing boiling rose, detonating before the party planner teenager could gnaw down on them.

 **[Fluttershy]**

 **There was a time when fear would hold me down**

 **'Cause I let it chain me to the ground**

With the squirrels support for unfurling carpet as Spike pursues them, Fluttershy then picks up the purple dog in her arms. The timid teenager adviced the red bird to decorate the strands of lights, encasing them around the stalactites above them. Antonio then garnish the cave entrance with grass animal sculpture in a row of lines, the young dispassionate man provided a lava lamps as the area was seemingly dark, placing it them producing a bright multi-colored light. Much to Fluttershy's surprised she just smile before Antonio, who had a blank expression from the outside emotion but inside he has a pure heart.

 **[Rainbow Dash]**

 **Look at me now, I'm soaring high**

 **It's never boring in the sky**

Over the town, Rainbow was dashing from mailbox to mailbox with a satchel around her shoulders. Delsin and Fetch pitched in as they had their own satchel bag as they quickly transform in their neon form, pursuing the athletic girl who dresses in her crystallized super-hero form. The latter of the two Conduit insert every invitation in the mail box in a matter of seconds, just as Rainbow Dash was racing against them back at the camp.

 **[Applejack]**

 **When I know I've got friends on my side**

 **Whatever trials, I'll take them all in stride**

Outside the cave entrance Flash, Valhallen, and Bulk Biceps are picking up rocks out of the way at the grotto area, they were infinite shocked to see Applejack lift a large boulder over her head, causing them to drop theirs in disbelief as the cowgirl form a conclusive grin throwing it aside. She then witness Antonio hoist a tremendous gravel, he throw the boulder straight into the air before punching it right to outerspace, the blunt young man then raise his hand over his forehead to see how far did he punch providing Applejack a full of shock including the three boys. Eugene as 'He Who Dwells' then utilized his colossal sword giving off a video beam projectile obliterating every rocks in process, The Nanotechnosis Conduit then builds a BHS therefore inside from it he technically transform it into enormous chainsaw coating it in boiling heat destroying every shruberry substance easily slicing it away the bushes.

 **[Rarity]**

 **Together we will shine so bright**

 **A radiant brilliance in the night**

The fashionista teenager then utilized her magic producing a deluged of blue diamonds, having them assemble together in the style of a chandelier that hung from the ceiling, the Ghamerosian Crown Princess then coats her body in a cosmic sparkles, the particles suddenly burst in a flash of radiance as it spread all over the stalactites and stalagmites.

 **[The Rainbooms]**

 **Hey, hey, hey**

 **You can be a hero (hero) too**

 **Oh-oh-oh**

 **Take my hand, I'm here for you**

 **Come away with me**

 **Be the legend you were meant to be**

 **You'll always be Everfree**

 **Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah**

 **To be the legend you were meant to be**

 **Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah**

 **To be the legend you were meant to be!**

The Ghamerosian Crown Princess, the four Conduit, and their friends from 'Universe 773' had finally said farewell. Gadget then use his MDUPG launching a green with purple streak producing a spinning vortex, as the four MPD Conduits along with the Ghamerosian/Human hybrid walk towards the portal while the seven Equestrian Magic users as well as the people from 'Universe 773', then waves at them thanking them for assisting the CHS for assembling the gala party before the vortex shuts itself. The next night, everyone was dressed up formally for the celebration, partying wildly to enjoy the evening. In a photograph, Norman, Yevheniy, Teranis, Fluphessea, and Antonio as well as their seven CHS friends gathered around the camp fire roasting marshmallow. Another Photograph of Sunset, and her friends including their friends from 'Universe 773' were having a pillow fight. Photograph of the fiery teenager, including her friends along with the multiversal guest were beaming together. They dance around to the music being played by the Equestrian magic users, who all were on stage with their instruments, singing to their hearts' content. Pinkie then splash out some sprinkles onto her drumset, banging them to make them explode inpink puffs, much to the excitement of the crowd.

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Crystal Cave_

 _Time: 7:45 P.M._

 _Date: October 1, 2016_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Gloriosa Daisy, Rainbow Dash, Timber Spruce, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer, Norman, Yevheniy, Antonio, Teranis, Fluphessea Xhikai, Aleksandr, Applejack, POV** )

( **Play 'Harmonic Music Effect' By: Unknown** )

Formerly as the song had ended, a confetti suddenly erupted raining down at the Rainbooms members. The CHS campers cheering for the Rainbooms, causing the spotlights turn on them. Norman, Yevheniy, Fluphessea, Teranis, along with Antonio claps at them applauding their performance. "Good job Rainbooms, Woohoo!" The major MPD police officer thwacking his hands loudly cheering the Rainbooms, having a plain shirt and left it unbuttoned at the top for a more casual look. On top of the shirt he's wearing a classy vest with 7 buttons, it has a fairly deep v-line, which causes the vest to line up perfectly with the jacket's v-line when it's button up. The jacket fits him like a glove, a tailored glove. It has an elaborate houndstooth pattern which gives the suit a sporty, yet stylish look. The 3 buttons of his double breasted jacket are all buttoned up with the exception of one, a subtle touch of nonchalance which works perfectly. The jacket is the same length all around, it has no vent, there's a single pocket on one side and there's a breast pocket which contains a pocket watch. He's wearing pants which have the same pattern as the jacket, but a different, complementary color and they're a perfect match for his shoes. He's wearing a lavish pair of spectator oxfords. To top it all off he's wearing a luxurious belt, which can be accompanied by a brooch and a hat. Norman's hair were straighten perfectly, parting to his right in rainbow-style.

"Way to go guys," The Vernakian/Human hybrid indicated raising her both arms straight in the air. "Best gala party ever!" Fluphessea exclaimed cupping her hands upon the mouth, shouting loudly like a shriek. Having a dress covers her shoulders halfway and flows down into an elegant Queen Anne neckline. It's a relaxed fit which helps remove some of the unwanted attention on her breasts, but does so by still looking elegant. Her arms have been covered to just above her wrists. The sleeves start out loose and tighten towards the bottom where they wrap graceful around her wrists. The dress' waist is wide, but it's a loose fit. An elastic band within the dress perfectly accentuates her waist and breaks up the dress nicely. Below the waist the dress fits snug around her and has a pencil style. The dress reaches to just above her ankles and is the same length all around. She's wearing t-straps, which further adds elegance and class. To top it all off she's wearing a lavish necklace and large, stylish earrings.

"Jolly good show indeed, Rainbooms!" Teranis blurted swinging her left hand aside, having a dress just one of her shoulders. leaves the other uncovered and flows down into a fancy sweetheart neckline. It's a tight fit which is meant to draw attention to her breasts, but in a graceful and elegant manner. Her arms are completely uncovered. A good choice too, as her skin and the color of the dress form a perfect combination. The dress' waist is broad, but it's a loose fit. A bow has been wrapped around her and rests gentle on her lower back. Below the waist the dress widens and has a box pleated style. The dress reaches to just below her knees and is slightly longer at the sides. She's wearing platforms, a strange, yet seemingly perfect choice. To top it all off she's wearing a subtle necklace and several jeweled bracelets.

"I think I am going to update my status in my facebook account," Yevheniy replied pulling his MDUPG, monitoring his Facebook account as he wrote a something in his wall. " _Best party in the other parallel world ever! #GalaParty #CampaignFundsForCampEverfree._ " He then posted and updated his status on his wall, waiting for the people to like and react his comment before he place his hi-tech device back to his pocket Consisting a clean shirt and left it unbuttoned at the top for a more casual look, On top of the shirt he's wearing a classy vest with 6 buttons, it has a very narrow v-line, which allows for a large portion of the top to remain visible, even if the suit's jacket is buttoned up. The jacket was clearly made for him, it's a perfect fit. It has an elaborate houndstooth pattern which gives the suit a sporty, yet stylish look. The 6 buttons of his double breasted jacket are all buttoned up with the exception of one, a subtle touch of nonchalance which works perfectly. The jacket is the same length all around, it has a vent at the back, there are two pockets on either side and there's a breast pocket which contains a pocket watch. He's wearing pants which have the same color as the jacket, but a slightly different pattern and they perfectly complement his shoes. He's wearing a fancy pair of brogue oxfords. To top it all off he's wearing a refined belt, which can be accompanied by a hat and gloves.

" _This party is actually amazing,_ " Antonio thought to himself dispassionately. " _I just wish Sugarcoat was here with me._ " He commented sadly on his thoughts, He was wearing a plain shirt and buttoned it up fully to support the elegant tie he's wearing. On top of the shirt he's wearing a trendy vest with 7 buttons, it has a fairly deep v-line, which causes the vest to line up perfectly with the jacket's v-line when it's button up. The jacket fits him like a glove, a tailored glove. It has an elaborate checked plaid pattern which gives the suit a fancy affluent look. The 6 buttons of his double breasted jacket are all buttoned up with the exception of one, it adds a casual touch to an elegant look. The jacket is the same length all around, it has vents at either side, there are two pockets on either side and there's a breast pocket which has been left empty. He's wearing pants which have a different style than the jacket, but they complement each other perfectly and they make an ideal combination with his shoes. He's wearing a classy pair of plain toe derbies. To top it all off he's wearing a luxurious belt, which can be accompanied by gloves and a brooch.

The red and yellow haired girl and her friends smiles out of acclaimation, having a turquiose-colored dress with reddish-orange flames upon the skirt, and spike-like decorations on the shoulder area. Her hair was divided to her right in zig-zag-like style as a sun shaped barrette was in it. Gloriosa then walks up to the stage, wearing a yellow dress with leaf and flower-like features while having her hair tied up in a bun, grasping a microphone at the stand.

" _Thank you all so much for coming!_ " she asserted in obligation through it. "And for helping us raise enough money to…." She extended, halting as she was about to burst with joy. "save Camp Everfree!" she propound hysterically, making everyone cheer loudly in passion. Behind the crowd, Filthy Rich tiff in failure. Calibrating his tie before walking out.

"Thank you," Gloriosa replied crediting the seven girls on stage. "For everything," she responded delightedly. "Oh, if I'd just asked for help in the first place…." The camp director murmur, somewhat puzzled.

"Hey," Rainbow chuckled, wearing a red and blue dress with gold, lightning bolt-shaped ornaments upon it while having her hair in a ponytail. "don't sweat it," she indicated in comforted with a wave of her hand. "It's kinda what we do." She mark it out with a shrugged. The dark went on without a glitch, as students and camp alumni were placing their donations into the box upon the outside of thelit cavern, where Principal Celestia along with Vice Principal Luna were there to greet them. Back inside, the scientist teenager was assembling the light fixtures with her telekinesis ability, veiling her right hand in a purple aura as she waved it around to move the luminosities, placing them into place.

"Not to brag or anything," Timber interposed in among the chatters, seizing her attentiong as she turned to see him trotting towards her, wearing a black tuxedo with a striped tie. "But it's pretty cool how I saved all those campers from those _Rubus fruticosus._ " He flaunted antically, as he stopped before her, halting for a moment. "Blackberry brambles." He indicated shrewdly, keeping his hand behind his back.

"I'm familiar with the genus," the former student of Crystal Prep replied. "It's just a little weird you say you saved the campers." She acknowledge with an arched eyebrow, beaming all the while. "I thought I saved them." The glasses wearing teenager stated, folding her arms in a simper manner.

"Yeah," he responded. "But _I_ saved _you_ from falling on the docks so that you could save the campers." He described while gesturing towards himself. "So technically," he advance, glancing up at the ceiling. "It was all me." He gloated as he pointed at himself. The girl before him giggling softly, previously putting her both hands at center of her skirt letting off a smile on her face.

"I'm really glad I met you." Twilight stated, clamping her teeth gently.

"Uh-oh." Timber express, laughing with a tepid anxious manner.

"What?" The former Crystal Prep student inquired looking concerned at the co-camp director.

"That sound like a goodbye," The green haired teenager express in a sad motion, but was forming a specific grin over his face while scratching the back of his neck. "And here I was hoping we'd still be able to hang out," he uttered, letting off a red crimson on his cheek. "Maybe get dinner and catch a movier?" Gloriosa's brother interrogated raising an eyebrow, Twilight then began to blush.

"Yeah," The scientist girl nodded in response. "I'd really like that." She stated, setting off a smile at Timber.

"Oh, good!" Timber established a grin at Twilight. "I was hoping that's what this meant." The co-camp director indicated as the floating lights glide around Twilight along with Timber, the glasses wearing girl clutch the hand of Timber. The green haired teenager looks at the ceiling, while Twilight sets off a romantic smile. The scientist girl then inching closer on Timber, placing her hand on Timber's chest. Timber along with Twilight almost gonna kiss in the lips, but his sister suddenly place her hand on Timber's shoulder interrupting the romantic smooch as he yelp in surprise.

"Oh, uh…." Gloriosa maintain chuckling anxiously. "Sorry," she atoned, causing both Timber to clamps his teeth blushing in doubt manner, Twilight then had a confuse expression in her face. "I need to borrwo Timber," The camp director responded positively, as her brother clasp the side of his head out of embarassment. "There are some donors I really want him to meet," the former nature demon replied with a smile, causing Twilight along with Timber constructed an pertubed expression. "They were good friends with Mom and Dad." She uttered turning back, just as Timber pursue his sister to meet some camp alumni who came at the party.

"Save me a dance, okay?" Timber interrogated smiling specifically, before turning and leaving Twilight who had a adorkably grinning at Timber.

"Uh-huh." She muttered in response, before turning back to the party.

"Adorable," A feminine voice interposed, provoking Twilight to yowl in bewilderment, as the glasses wearing girl turn around to see the fashionista teen standing there with the rest of her friends and the multiverse guest; all having witnessed the scene that played out before them.

"I think somebody has a crush on a co-camp director," Fluphessea uttered, clutching her MDUPG recording the scene between Twilight and Timber. "Don't deny it Twilight I know you have a crush on him." She stated causing the scientist girl to blush uncontrollably.

"He does seem like a pretty cool guy." Sunset Shimmer commented clutching her sides, and Twilight formed an pertubed motion over her face, Rainbow Dash accelarated next to Rarity along with the glasses wearing girl establishing a confused expression.

"Indeed," Yevheniy replied placing his hand over his behind.

"You know hwat else is cool?" she interrogated flamboyantly, setting off a sneer while Teranis and Pinkie Pie were chowing down a cookies and cupcakes. "Our awesome new superpowers!" she peaked out wildly, dashing off to the astonishment of the others. "I handed out, like, four hundred fliers," she started to draft off, getting the attentions of the other CHS student. "set up the stage," she extend as she went up onto it. " _and_ still had time to pick up pizza!" she ceased as she dashed back over with a box of the food in her hands. "I love my super-speed!" she asserted willingly, Fluphessea's MDUPG had an unknown message as she turn on her device examining the notification in the screen. The Vernakian/Human hybrid's eyes then widely opened as her pupils were shrinking, she was astonish that Aleksandr Applejack's boyfriend texted the crown princess of Vernakia.

 _Dear Applejack,_

 _I wanted to write you a love letter, I know it is a little imprudent but I thought I would try anyway. It is just that I feel so much when I am with you that I try to put it in words, so that you know how I feel about you._

 _I can not see you right now but I can picture how you are. I see your hair and the way it falls on your shoulders, the way you smile and how you stare right before you laugh. I want to be next to you right now. I do not want you to hold anything back._

 _I can feel you close to me even though you are far away, Please believe me when I say I love you Applejack. Because…. Applejack, you are the most genuine person I have ever seen in my whole life, after the battle of the bands against the sirens. I admitted that I love your kiss, because they made my heart whole again. If you are not there, my whole heart shatters like a mirror. I do miss you Applejack, I always travel into your world to help your family at your farm. Granny Smith, your sister Applebloom, and Big Mac. Before I leave you this message, I must say this to you…. Would you like to date with me? If you answer that question, I would be honored blissfully._

 _Your Partner,_

 _Aleksandr_

Subsequently, Fluphessea just ceased scrutinizing Aleksandr's romantic message about Applejack. The Vernakian Crown Princess then turn off quickly his MDUPG, putting her hi-tech device back in her pocket. "No need to show off RD," she claimed arching an eyebrow, causing the cyan teenager caught her attention. "Delsin and Fetch might beat you in a race!" Fluphessea replied, Rainbow then produce a hard laugh clutching her gut.

"Are you kidding me, Crown Princess?" She stated forming a teary eye. "As if," The athletic girl then wipes the watery tear in her eyes. "If they challenge me I'll accept it!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed happily constructing a sneer, creasing her forehead while punching her left palm. "I'll beat them in a race just a matter of seconds!" she blurted out.

"I am so sorry Rainbow Dash," Yevheniy retracted raising his finger. "But Delsin along with Fetch are busy right now." The reincarnation of king Ilya IV uttered, RD then precipitate to bend her body in a uncertainty manner.

"About that," the red and yellow haired girl orated, getting everyone's attention as they saw her clutching her necklace in her hands. "I think the crystals are the source of the superpowers." She describe, causing the girls to all perquisite up in bewilderment.

"You're not gonna ask us to give them up, are you?" the timid girl question anxiously, clutching Spike in her arms.

"No," The red and yellow haired teenager replied shaking her head. "In fact," she advance to orated as her expression morph into a smile. "I think maybe we were meant to have them all along." She remarked blissfully.

"Me, too." Twilight concurred, as the rest of the girls along with their multiversal guest then agree minus for Antonio staring at his friends from left to right.

"You know what," the blunt young man responded interposing their conversation. "Let us just get back the party and forget about what happened earlier." He agreed eventually.

"Yeah!" Antonio's friends replied in unison.

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Crystal Cave Entrance_

 _Time: 9:00 P.M._

 _Date: October 1, 2016_

 _Universe: 775_

( **Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, POV** )

( **Play 'Harmony Music Effect' By: Unknown** )

Outside the crystallized cave entrance, Timber was smooching the back of Twilight's hand while Sunset was slurping her drink in the cup standing before the boulder. Thereafter, Sunset smiles at her friend Twilight with a confused express, causing the fiery haired teenager to tease the glasses wearing girl as she grin. The lavender skinned girl then smack Sunset's shoulder lightly, as they both blush sipping their own drinks. "There is one thing I'm still wondering about, though." Sunset's expression turned a bit serious.

"What's that?" Twilight interrogated, holding a cup of drink.

"Where did the magic that hit this cave come from?" Sunset queried bound and determined, she and Twilight then stare up at the sky, while the moon shines over the Crystal Gala. In the meantime, in CHS exterior at night as the camera then zooms in the Wondercolt pedestal the Equestrian magic glows inside the crack producing a wisps of magic that glides into the world of 'Universe 775'.

( **Song End** )

 **Hope Shines Eternal, Performed By: The Rainbooms**

 **[Sunset Shimmer]**

 **Somewhere's a book**

 **With chapters still blank**

 **[Main cast]**

 **Insi-i-ide**

 **[Rarity]**

 **It's the book of our lives**

 **And the story is ours**

 **[Main cast]**

 **To write**

 **[Sunset Shimmer]**

 **Ours to write**

 **[Applejack]**

 **Some pages fade**

 **While others are black**

 **[Main cast]**

 **And whi-i-ite**

 **[Fluttershy]**

 **And the story begins**

 **Again every time**

 **[Main cast]**

 **We try**

 **[Applejack]**

 **Every time we try**

 **[Main cast]**

 **And hope shines eternal**

 **And friends are all I need (Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie: All I need)**

 **And hope shines eternal (Twilight Sparkle: Shines eternal)**

 **And the future is always bri-i-i-ight**

 **When you're here with me**

 **[Twilight Sparkle]**

 **I've fought through the darkness**

 **And come out the**

 **[Main cast]**

 **Other si-i-ide**

 **[Rainbow Dash]**

 **For rain clouds will clear**

 **The way for the**

 **[Main cast]**

 **Sunny sky**

 **[Applejack]**

 **Way for the sunny sky-y-y**

 **[Pinkie Pie]**

 **I've been afraid**

 **And stayed through the longest**

 **[Main cast]**

 **Ni-i-ight**

 **[Twilight Sparkle]**

 **Through the longest ni-i-ight**

 **[Pinkie Pie]**

 **But morning still comes**

 **And with it, it brings**

 **[Main cast]**

 **A light**

 **[Rainbow Dash]**

 **Oh, it brings a li-i-ight**

 **[All]**

 **And hope shines eternal**

 **And friends are all I need (Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, they're all I need)**

 **And hope shines eternal (Applejack: Shines eternal)**

 **And the future is always bri-i-i-ight**

 **The future is always bri-i-ight**

 **Yeah, the future is always bri-i-i-ight**

 **When you're here with me**

( **Song End** )

 **Alone, Perfomed By: DJ Harry Grant Feat. Callisto Palaiologou Chronis (Alan Walker Feat. Noonie Bao Cover)**

 **[Verse I: Callisto]**

 **Lost in your mind**

 **I wanna know**

 **Am I losing my mind?**

 **Never let me go**

"Come back soon!" Timber Spruce shouted after the bus from Canterlot High with both hands cupped around his mouth. A chorus of farewells and bevy of waving arms out the side windows answered him back as the vehicle trundled slowly out the main gate. Just before it made the turn onto the main road, Twilight Sparkle's bespectacled, smiling face appeared in the back window, along with her own gently waving hand.

Timber grinned and waved back, holding his other hand up to the side of his face with his pinkie and thumb extended as he mouthed the words 'call me.' He saw Twilight nod in response as the bus pulled out, but from that distance he couldn't be sure if the blush he saw on her face was real or just his imagination.

With a satisfied sigh, Timber turned and began the trek across the dirt parking lot and grassy field to the long log cabin that served as Camp Everfree's main building. He cleared the front steps with a single bound and tugged open the double doors, striding into the wide, vacant mess hall as he felt his lips curl into a frown.

This was his least-favorite part of helping run Camp Everfree: the emptiness and the deafening silence left behind by the campers after each session. As much as he loved it here, he'd always hated how isolated it was from… well, everything, really. Their nearest neighbor was almost an hour away by car; Canterlot City nearly four. That combined with the massive amount of work and effort it took to keep the camp up and running essentially meant growing up with little free time and few opportunities to make long-term friends.

But when camp was in session? That was an entirely different ballgame. Dozens of new faces every week, all of them smiling with excitement at the thought of being able to enjoy everything the great outdoors had to offer. It didn't matter if they were young, old, or anywhere in between; Timber made it a point to get to know as many campers as possible. To everyone else he was simply doing a great job as camp counselor, but for Timber it was a chance to try and catch up on all the things he normally missed out on, however fleeting.

He took a deep breath, sighing mightily as he walked to the window on the far side of the room and leaned on the sill. Gazing out the cloudy glass to take in the serene lakeside vista and the majestic mountain range reaching into the sky just beyond, Timber considered not the for the first time how lucky he was that he would still be able to enjoy such scenery. Isolated or not, Camp Everfree was still his home, and while some small part of him had admittedly been a little excited at the prospect of moving somewhere new, he also had to admit that the thought of giving up the land his family had worked so hard to preserve for so many years left an icy ball of regret in his gut.

[ **Hook: Noonie Bao** ]

 **If this night is not forever**

 **At least we are together**

 **I know I'm not alone**

 **I know I'm not alone**

 **Anywhere, whenever**

 **Apart, but still together**

 **I know I'm not alone**

 **I know I'm not alone**

 **I know I'm not alone**

 **I know I'm not alone**

[ **Verse II: Callisto** ]

 **Unconscious mind**

 **I'm wide awake**

 **Wanna feel one last time**

 **Take my pain away**

The muffled sound of breaking glass snapped him from his musing and whipped his head toward the door that led to the camp's main office-his sister's office.

"Gloriosa?" he called out even before he'd reached the door. He knocked gently, but no response came from within. He turned the handle and pushed. "Hey, is everything okay? I thought I heard-"

Timber stopped in his tracks as his eyes locked on the natural wood picture frame laying face-down on the floor in front of his sister's vacant desk, surrounded by jagged, clear shards that reflected the mid-afternoon light streaming through the cabin. He stepped into the room and stooped down to lift the frame, shaking it gently to free it from the last pieces of broken glass.

A tiny smiled played over his face as he recognized the picture of his family, taken several years ago on the first day of the very first camp session he and Gloriosa had taken on the role of assistant counselors. His smiling parents stood side-by-side, one of his dad's arms around his mom's shoulders in a warm embrace, his other hand clasped tightly in hers in front of them. His mom's other hand rested lightly on the shoulder of Timber's younger self. The expression on his face was somewhere between embarrassed, nervous, and excited, leaving him looking more than a little manic with his tousled hair and both hands shoved deep into his pants pockets to keep himself from fidgeting.

Finally, his eyes fell over Gloriosa, who stood just in front of the three of them. She had been the taller sibling back then, and looked even moreso with her hands on her hips, feet shoulder width apart and her head held high with pride. The gleaming smile stretching from ear to ear showed off the braces she'd worn at the time, but even that was nothing compared to the sparkle of pure joy that shone in her eyes, captured forever on film. It was without a doubt Timber's favorite family picture, and a wave of relief swept through him knowing that the photo itself hadn't been damaged.

A barely-audible sniff made him jump.

Gloriosa Daisy stood with her back to him, facing a window that looked out over the same view that Timber had been admiring earlier. Her posture was stiff and slightly hunched, with her arms crossed low and clenched tightly, giving the impression that she was hugging herself.

"Oh, h-hey sis!" Timber stammered. "I uh… sorry for barging in; I knocked but you didn't…" He trailed off. Gloriosa remained still and made no indication she even knew he was there. Timber cleared his throat and stepped toward her.

"You missed the sendoff for CHS," he said. "Twilight and a couple of her friends asked where you were."

Nothing.

"I'm, uh… I think I'd better get the truck ready and make a trip into town," he smiled, reaching over to shuffle through a substantial stack of papers on the corner of the desk. "Thanks to that dance party the girls put on and all the guests they invited, we've got a pretty long list of requests from people looking to spend some time at Camp Everfree." He paused to read over one paper in particular. "Oh hey, there's even one here from that Cadance woman that Principal Celestia introduced us to. Wasn't she the Dean of some fancy private school?"

Still nothing.

Timber frowned, but didn't let his disappointment bleed through to his voice. "Anyway, if we're gonna be ready for all these new campers we're gonna need some serious restocking. You probably want me to take care of that while you get started on scheduling, right Madam Director?"

He waited for the inevitable explosion that occurred whenever he used the 'm-word,' but it never came. Gloriosa, still as a statue, said nothing.

Timber stared long and hard at his sister's back before turning to leave, his shoulders sagging.

"Timber."

"Yeah?" He spun right back around with a smile.

"I…" Gloriosa's voice was tiny and withdrawn, "I'm turning Camp Everfree over to you."

The smile slowly faded from Timber's face.

"What?"

"You heard what I said. You're the new Camp Director, okay? I'll draw up the paperwork later and we can take it into town to get it notarized tomorrow."

"What?" he repeated. "Why?"

"Please Timber, you know why."

"Uh, no! No I don't!" Timber stepped forward, his brow furrowing as much in anger as in confusion. "After all we just went through to keep this place open? After Twilight and her friends helped us you… you just want to throw it all away?"

"I'm not throwing anything away," she said firmly and slowly. "I know you'll take good care of the camp."

"That's not what I mean," Timber sighed. "Gloriosa, running Camp Everfree has been your dream since you were old enough to have dreams. You love this place, maybe even more than mom and dad did. That's why they left it to you. Not to me, not even to us; you."

"They did that because they knew how much you hated living in the middle of nowhere," Gloriosa stated. "They put the camp in my name so you wouldn't feel obligated to stick around once you were old enough to make it on your own.

Timber eyes widened. "They… they knew? How? I never told anyone."

"Oh, for the love of pine trees," Gloriosa huffed. "They were our parents, Timber, do you really think they couldn't tell how you felt?" She shook her head. "Anyway, that isn't the point. Our family built and sustained this camp for four generations, and what did I do when it was my turn? I almost ran it into the ground, that's what." Her voice began to crack. "Our parents entrusted their legacy-our family's legacy-to me, and I…"

[ **Hook: Callisto** ]

 **If this night is not forever**

 **At least we are together**

 **I know I'm not alone**

 **I know I'm not alone**

 **Anywhere, whenever**

 **Apart, but still together**

 **I know I'm not alone**

 **I know I'm not alone**

"Hey, c'mon," Timber closed to within arm's length of his sister, "you and I both know that wasn't your fault. Some of the debts Filthy Rich tried to cash in on were loans that our grandparents had taken out. You had no way of knowing he could just jack up the payments like he did; heck, I bet our parents didn't even know, or else they never would've borrowed money from him in the first place!"

"Mom and dad would've found a way to way to keep going," Gloriosa insisted. "They would have figured something out; they wouldn't have…" She trailed off, her shoulders trembling.

"Look, it doesn't matter either way," Timber said quietly. "We're good now, remember? It may have taken a little bit of outside help-okay, a lot of outside help-but Filthy Rich is off our backs, at least for a while, and we've got people lining up to use the camp. We're gonna be okay." He smiled, reaching out to rest a hand on her shoulder. "Like you always say, Sis. You got-"

"NO!" Gloriosa spun, slapping Timber's hand away. "Don't! Don't you dare say it! I don't even wanna hear that phrase ever again!"

Timber jumped back a step, nearly stumbling over his own feet. Gloriosa's voice may have been filled with rage, but her face was another story. Fresh tears poured down cheeks already well-stained by their passage, and a damp blotch on the front of her shirt made him wonder just how long she had been crying before he even came along. Her eyes, raw and irritated as they were, still shone brightly, but the happiness of her youth was gone; usurped by a burning anguish that twisted his stomach.

"Sis, I-"

Gloriosa didn't let him finish, pushing past with a scoff and a sob and making fast strides for the door.

Timber turned to watch her leave, too stunned to even consider going after her. He heard the front door of the building open and then slam shut without enough force to rattle the window behind him. How long he stood there, staring at the inside of the empty office in silence, he couldn't say. Eventually his eyes were drawn back down to the picture frame still in his hands; to the sister so full of excitement, energy, and hope.

Timber swallowed hard, only able to wonder where that girl had gone.

[ **Outro: Callisto** ]

 **I know I'm not alone**

 **I know I'm not alone**

 **I'm not alone, I'm not alone**

 **I'm not alone, I know I'm not alone**

 **I'm not alone, I'm not alone**

 **I'm not alone, I know I'm not alone**

"Come back soon!" Timber Spruce shouted after the bus from Canterlot High with both hands cupped around his mouth. A chorus of farewells and bevy of waving arms out the side windows answered him back as the vehicle trundled slowly out the main gate. Just before it made the turn onto the main road, Twilight Sparkle's bespectacled, smiling face appeared in the back window, along with her own gently waving hand.

Timber grinned and waved back, holding his other hand up to the side of his face with his pinkie and thumb extended as he mouthed the words 'call me.' He saw Twilight nod in response as the bus pulled out, but from that distance he couldn't be sure if the blush he saw on her face was real or just his imagination.

With a satisfied sigh, Timber turned and began the trek across the dirt parking lot and grassy field to the long log cabin that served as Camp Everfree's main building. He cleared the front steps with a single bound and tugged open the double doors, striding into the wide, vacant mess hall as he felt his lips curl into a frown.

This was his least-favorite part of helping run Camp Everfree: the emptiness and the deafening silence left behind by the campers after each session. As much as he loved it here, he'd always hated how isolated it was from… well, everything, really. Their nearest neighbor was almost an hour away by car; Canterlot City nearly four. That combined with the massive amount of work and effort it took to keep the camp up and running essentially meant growing up with little free time and few opportunities to make long-term friends.

But when camp was in session? That was an entirely different ballgame. Dozens of new faces every week, all of them smiling with excitement at the thought of being able to enjoy everything the great outdoors had to offer. It didn't matter if they were young, old, or anywhere in between; Timber made it a point to get to know as many campers as possible. To everyone else he was simply doing a great job as camp counselor, but for Timber it was a chance to try and catch up on all the things he normally missed out on, however fleeting.

He took a deep breath, sighing mightily as he walked to the window on the far side of the room and leaned on the sill. Gazing out the cloudy glass to take in the serene lakeside vista and the majestic mountain range reaching into the sky just beyond, Timber considered not the for the first time how lucky he was that he would still be able to enjoy such scenery. Isolated or not, Camp Everfree was still his home, and while some small part of him had admittedly been a little excited at the prospect of moving somewhere new, he also had to admit that the thought of giving up the land his family had worked so hard to preserve for so many years left an icy ball of regret in his gut.

The muffled sound of breaking glass snapped him from his musing and whipped his head toward the door that led to the camp's main office-his sister's office.

"Gloriosa?" he called out even before he'd reached the door. He knocked gently, but no response came from within. He turned the handle and pushed. "Hey, is everything okay? I thought I heard-" Timber stopped in his tracks as his eyes locked on the natural wood picture frame laying face-down on the floor in front of his sister's vacant desk, surrounded by jagged, clear shards that reflected the mid-afternoon light streaming through the cabin. He stepped into the room and stooped down to lift the frame, shaking it gently to free it from the last pieces of broken glass.

A tiny smiled played over his face as he recognized the picture of his family, taken several years ago on the first day of the very first camp session he and Gloriosa had taken on the role of assistant counselors. His smiling parents stood side-by-side, one of his dad's arms around his mom's shoulders in a warm embrace, his other hand clasped tightly in hers in front of them. His mom's other hand rested lightly on the shoulder of Timber's younger self. The expression on his face was somewhere between embarrassed, nervous, and excited, leaving him looking more than a little manic with his tousled hair and both hands shoved deep into his pants pockets to keep himself from fidgeting.

Finally, his eyes fell over Gloriosa, who stood just in front of the three of them. She had been the taller sibling back then, and looked even moreso with her hands on her hips, feet shoulder width apart and her head held high with pride. The gleaming smile stretching from ear to ear showed off the braces she'd worn at the time, but even that was nothing compared to the sparkle of pure joy that shone in her eyes, captured forever on film. It was without a doubt Timber's favorite family picture, and a wave of relief swept through him knowing that the photo itself hadn't been damaged.

A barely-audible sniff made him jump.

Gloriosa Daisy stood with her back to him, facing a window that looked out over the same view that Timber had been admiring earlier. Her posture was stiff and slightly hunched, with her arms crossed low and clenched tightly, giving the impression that she was hugging herself.

"Oh, h-hey sis!" Timber stammered. "I uh… sorry for barging in; I knocked but you didn't…" He trailed off. Gloriosa remained still and made no indication she even knew he was there. Timber cleared his throat and stepped toward her.

"You missed the sendoff for CHS," he said. "Twilight and a couple of her friends asked where you were."

Nothing.

"I'm, uh… I think I'd better get the truck ready and make a trip into town," he smiled, reaching over to shuffle through a substantial stack of papers on the corner of the desk. "Thanks to that dance party the girls put on and all the guests they invited, we've got a pretty long list of requests from people looking to spend some time at Camp Everfree." He paused to read over one paper in particular. "Oh hey, there's even one here from that Cadance woman that Principal Celestia introduced us to. Wasn't she the Dean of some fancy private school?"

Still nothing.

Timber frowned, but didn't let his disappointment bleed through to his voice. "Anyway, if we're gonna be ready for all these new campers we're gonna need some serious restocking. You probably want me to take care of that while you get started on scheduling, right Madam Director?"

He waited for the inevitable explosion that occurred whenever he used the 'm-word,' but it never came. Gloriosa, still as a statue, said nothing.

Timber stared long and hard at his sister's back before turning to leave, his shoulders sagging.

"Timber."

"Yeah?" He spun right back around with a smile.

"I…" Gloriosa's voice was tiny and withdrawn, "I'm turning Camp Everfree over to you."

The smile slowly faded from Timber's face.

"What?"

"You heard what I said. You're the new Camp Director, okay? I'll draw up the paperwork later and we can take it into town to get it notarized tomorrow."

"What?" he repeated. "Why?"

"Please Timber, you know why."

"Uh, no! No I don't!" Timber stepped forward, his brow furrowing as much in anger as in confusion. "After all we just went through to keep this place open? After Twilight and her friends helped us you… you just want to throw it all away?"

"I'm not throwing anything away," she said firmly and slowly. "I know you'll take good care of the camp."

"That's not what I mean," Timber sighed. "Gloriosa, running Camp Everfree has been your dream since you were old enough to have dreams. You love this place, maybe even more than mom and dad did. That's why they left it to you. Not to me, not even to us; you."

"They did that because they knew how much you hated living in the middle of nowhere," Gloriosa stated. "They put the camp in my name so you wouldn't feel obligated to stick around once you were old enough to make it on your own.

Timber eyes widened. "They… they knew? How? I never told anyone."

"Oh, for the love of pine trees," Gloriosa huffed. "They were our parents, Timber, do you really think they couldn't tell how you felt?" She shook her head. "Anyway, that isn't the point. Our family built and sustained this camp for four generations, and what did I do when it was my turn? I almost ran it into the ground, that's what." Her voice began to crack. "Our parents entrusted their legacy-our family's legacy-to me, and I…"

"Hey, c'mon," Timber closed to within arm's length of his sister, "you and I both know that wasn't your fault. Some of the debts Filthy Rich tried to cash in on were loans that our grandparents had taken out. You had no way of knowing he could just jack up the payments like he did; heck, I bet our parents didn't even know, or else they never would've borrowed money from him in the first place!"

"Mom and dad would've found a way to way to keep going," Gloriosa insisted. "They would have figured something out; they wouldn't have…" She trailed off, her shoulders trembling.

"Look, it doesn't matter either way," Timber said quietly. "We're good now, remember? It may have taken a little bit of outside help-okay, a lot of outside help-but Filthy Rich is off our backs, at least for a while, and we've got people lining up to use the camp. We're gonna be okay." He smiled, reaching out to rest a hand on her shoulder. "Like you always say, Sis. You got-"

"NO!" Gloriosa spun, slapping Timber's hand away. "Don't! Don't you dare say it! I don't even wanna hear that phrase ever again!"

Timber jumped back a step, nearly stumbling over his own feet. Gloriosa's voice may have been filled with rage, but her face was another story. Fresh tears poured down cheeks already well-stained by their passage, and a damp blotch on the front of her shirt made him wonder just how long she had been crying before he even came along. Her eyes, raw and irritated as they were, still shone brightly, but the happiness of her youth was gone; usurped by a burning anguish that twisted his stomach.

"Sis, I-"

Gloriosa didn't let him finish, pushing past with a scoff and a sob and making fast strides for the door.

Timber turned to watch her leave, too stunned to even consider going after her. He heard the front door of the building open and then slam shut without enough force to rattle the window behind him. How long he stood there, staring at the inside of the empty office in silence, he couldn't say. Eventually his eyes were drawn back down to the picture frame still in his hands; to the sister so full of excitement, energy, and hope.

Timber swallowed hard, only able to wonder where that girl had gone.

Hugging her knees to her chest as she sat on the end of Camp Everfree's gorgeous new dock, her strappy mocassins laying on the boards just behind her, Gloriosa Daisy sniffled for the tenth time in half as many minutes. The box of tissues in her office-her former office, she pointedly reminded herself-had run empty long before Timber had shown up, and she hadn't been brave enough to risk leaving the room in order to find more. She didn't mind however, for she'd discovered an unexpected catharsis in simply letting the tears pour forth unrestrained, coward though she might have been to letting anyone else see them.

A gust of wind sent chills down her spine, and she reflexively gripped her legs a little tighter. As cold as the late afternoon breeze was making her, she was thankful it hadn't let up since she arrived. The constant rippling of the water's surface kept her from seeing her own reflection as she stared out across the lake, and the last thing she wanted right now was a visual reminder of how miserable she looked to go with how miserable she felt.

She heard Timber's boots plodding through the grass long before they plunked onto the dock, his footfalls slowing noticeably as he drew near.

"Man, I really can't believe those girls insisted on rebuilding the dock again," Timber said with a little laugh. "What is this, like, version nine?"

Gloriosa ignored him. Or tried to pretend like she was ignoring him, at least. It became much harder to do so when he plopped down next to her, tugged off his boots and socks, and dangled his bare feet over the edge of the dock. He let out a slow, satisfied sigh as the cool water washed over his feet and lower calves.

"That's what I'm talking about. My feet are still sore from wearing those fancy dress shoes at the Crystal Ball. Twilight may not look it, but she sure knows how to cut a rug," he said with a grin, glancing in her direction. "I know you had to spend most of your time chatting up potential donors, but I'm kinda surprised I didn't see you out on the dance floor more often. You used to love the fireside soirées that mom put together; maybe we should see about starting them up again."

"You can do whatever you like," Gloriosa lifted her head just enough to turn it away from her brother. "You're in charge now."

"Even if I did accept that, it doesn't mean I can run this whole place on my own," Timber replied, and Gloriosa could practically hear the eyeroll in his voice, "I'm still gonna need your help, y'know." There was an almost unnoticeable pause. "Unless... you're not planning on sticking around?"

Gloriosa's eyes widened slightly.

"I… I hadn't really thought about it," she was forced to admit. "Maybe it would be for the best if I just…" She had to cut herself off as she felt her throat tighten up; another surge of tears threatening to spill forth if she even dared to finish that thought.

An impossibly long minute passed between them in silence until she heard her brother take a deep breath.

"Okay; real talk," Timber said, his words measured and surprisingly soft. "This isn't about Filthy Rich taking the camp at all, is it?"

A sudden wave of cold fear surged through Gloriosa's body, and she had to fight to stop herself from visibly tensing up. No avoiding it now.

"... No."

"Okay," he said, and she could almost feel him nodding, "then at the risk of making a really terrible pun, I'm gonna go out on a limb and assume that this is about you turning my made-up story about Gaia Everfree into a reality and trying to trap everyone in the camp?"

Seeing Gloriosa's grip on her own legs tighten was all the answer he needed.

"C'mon, we already talked about this. Yes, you let the stress of the situation get to you, and you made some… well, pretty awful decisions. All the while ignoring the awesome advice your devoted little brother tried to give you," he snarked, a smug grin forming on his face, "but even after you transformed, you really didn't do anything all that bad." He shrugged. "I mean sure; you scared some people, but once everyone found out the truth they were more worried for you than afraid or mad-the turnout and all the support we got at the Crystal Gala was proof enough of that."

Timber grunted slightly as he stretched, laying back on the dock and supporting his weight with his elbows.

"Anyway, it was a pretty crazy week, but in the end everything worked out. People still had fun, and more importantly nobody got hurt."

Gloriosa couldn't stop herself from tensing up this time.

"They almost did."

"Almost did what?"

"Get hurt," Gloriosa said, her voice small and somber. "I was going to hurt them, Timber. I wanted to hurt them."

"You…" Timber turned to look at her with wide eyes. "Gloriosa, I thought you said you didn't remember what happened."

"I didn't," she gave her head a tiny shake as her gaze returned to the lake stretching out before her. "At first it was all just a giant blur; all hazy, but over the next couple of days, it… it started coming back to me."

Timber pushed himself back up into a sitting position, staring at Gloriosa with rapt attention as she continued.

"All I wanted to do was protect Camp Everfree, but then the girls started fighting back, and when Rarity mentioned the spa, I…" Gloriosa clenched her teeth, eyes narrowing at the memory. "All I could think of was what Filthy Rich said about tearing down the camp and building a spa of his own, and I just… snapped. I was so angry; it was like I was filled with this… this absolutely volcanic rage. I didn't care what happened to anyone anymore; not even you. I had to save the camp, and if Twilight and her friends hadn't stopped me when they did, I… I would've…"

She trailed off, sucking in a sudden breath as tears started to build in her eyes yet again. Timber scooted closer, wrapping an arm around his sister's shoulders and pulling her into a slightly awkward sideways hug. She reciprocated by leaning back onto his shoulder, releasing the hold she had on her own legs and letting her feet join his in the water.

"Shh," he said quietly, resting his chin on the top of her head while being careful to avoid dislodging the daisy chain she loved so much. "It's okay. That wasn't you, Gloriosa."

"Yes... it was," she said in a soft, regretful tone. "Sunset Shimmer was wrong. I know it was me because… because I can still feel it."

"What, the magic?" Timber frowned. "That doesn't make any sense, the girls took the geodes with them when they left. They're practically in Canterlot by now."

"I'm not talking about the magic, I'm talking about the anger; the frustration." She put a hand on her chest, fingers twisting into the fabric of her shirt. "It's all still here, just sort of… waiting… smoldering like a campfire log that could burst into flames at any second."

"Uh, Gloriosa," Timber said with a half-cocked grin, "this might just be the annoying little brother in me talking-not to be confused with the awesome little brother; totally different guy-but you've always had kind of a short fuse. Not really a secret to anybody... just sayin'."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about!" Gloriosa rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "This is part of who I am; who I've always been. It isn't going to just go away now that the magic is gone. What's to stop me from losing control again? Sure, I won't cover the camp in vines next time, but I could still hurt someone... and that," her voice wavered as a pair of tears escaped down her cheeks, "that really scares me, Timber."

Timber hugged Gloriosa a little tighter as she sobbed gently, squeezing her eyes shut to staunch the flow of sadness.

The siblings stayed like that for many minutes. As the wind died down and the Sun sank closer and closer to the mountaintops in the distance, the soft blue sky blossomed into a warm mixture of oranges, reds, and purples. The lake shone with colored reflections, the steep light dancing across the surface in a glittering, sparkling display.

Timber took a deep breath, letting it ebb out slowly.

"You know," he said, "we've watched this sunset hundreds-maybe even thousands of times, but it never gets any less beautiful."

"Yeah," Gloriosa agreed softly, a tiny smile curling on the edges of her lips. "We were so lucky to grow up here. I wouldn't trade it for anything."

Another long moment passed until Timber cleared his throat.

"We should probably head inside," he said. "The sooner we get that paperwork out of the way the better."

"Then," Gloriosa lifted her head to look her brother in the eye, "you're really willing to take ownership of the camp?"

"Yup," his quick response shot back, "we're putting my name on that form… right next to yours."

Gloriosa blinked.

"What? No!" she cried. "Timber, I already said-"

"That you wouldn't trade this place for anything?" he cut her off with a sly grin. "Yeah, I heard you, and you know what? I think you're right." He turned his attention back to the wondrous view before them. "Camp Everfree is an amazing place. You know that better than anybody, and I'm not gonna let you walk away from doing what you love just because you're worried about something that might never happen." He looked at her with a warm smile. "You belong here, Gloriosa… and maybe if I help take over some of the administrative stuff it'll take some of the pressure off of you so you can start to actually enjoy it again."

Gloriosa stared at her brother, her mouth hanging open in stunned silence.

"I… I don't know what to say," she stammered. "What about your dream of leaving? Of living in the city?"

Timber shrugged. "Eh, that was a long time ago. Besides, Canterlot isn't that far away," a wide smile split his face, "and I do have an adorable reason to visit it now. I think I'll be good. So, what do you say?" He offered his hand to his sister. "Partners?"

Gloriosa's breath hitched in her throat as she felt another wave of emotion rise in her chest, but she found that she was all too happy to let these newest tears fall. She lunged forward, ignoring Timber's hand and wrapping him in an exuberant hug.

"Whoa!" he laughed and returned the embrace. "Guess that's one way of saying yes."

"Thank you, Timber," Gloriosa said in his ear softly. "You're the best brother a girl could ask for."

"Thanks; I try," Timber quipped. "Just remember to tell Twilight that the next time you talk to her. Chicks dig responsible guys who take care of their family."

Gloriosa shoved away from him playfully and laughed, both the sound and sensation feeling alien and wonderful to her all at the same time. The siblings stood, scooping up their respective footwear.

"Well, it's way too late to make that supply run tonight," Gloriosa said as they walked along the dock toward the shore. "Maybe you can check to make sure all the buildings are locked up while I get started on the ownership addendum and work on scheduling all those attendance requests?"

"No problem, but that sounds like a lot of paperwork. You sure you don't want any help?"

She shook her head. "No, I can handle it."

Timber smiled wider than he had all day. "So in other words, what you're saying is…?"

Gloriosa, realizing that she'd walked right into that one, returned his mischievous grin with one of her own.

"I got this."

 **A/N: Guys, chapter seven is now complete, I do hope you love it! Oh, this scene was deleted the CHS along with their friends from Vernakia didn't leave the camp just yet. They're constructing the destroyed dock, that Gloriosa's demon counterpart destroyed earlier. Man, this is the most hardest story I've ever created! I do wish you enjoy it, leave me a comment if you like.**

( **Song Ended** )

 **Taste The Feeling (Avicii V.S. Conrad Sewell), Perfomed By: Julio Santiago & Rosalinda Lazarenko Feat. DJ Lil' Avicii **( **Conrad Sewell Feat. Avicii Cover** )

[ **Verse I: Julio Santiago** ]

 **It feels good, in my heart, in my soul**

 **When you're right here beside me**

 **I don't ever want this day to end**

 **Mmm, we can watch the waves, have a Coke**

 **And you sit here beside me**

 **Take a little of my heart again**

As the last day of school in Crystal Prep, Principal Shining announce that his CPA students must travel to Camp Lightning Strike this month of April in 2017. Aleksandr was clutching his MDUPG waiting a reply on Applejack's answer, he was looking uneasy about his girlfriend the Zekalux crown prince then shuts off his hi-tech device. Most of his Eleven Element Bearer friends including the five Shadowbolt Members beckoned him to joined at their table, in a meantime…. Alexandria was caught in a scene, where she was beating other contestant on a Video Game tournament with her friends by her side.

[ **Pre-Chorus** ]

 **So we can feel, forever, yeah feel, together be real, together and...**

In this video clip, Pedro along with Pinkie both jump on a Swimming pool while they kiss. Lemon Zest as well as Amadeo were dating in a fancy restaurant, Sugarcoat and Antonio are doing a sex inside her bedroom, Charles got dumped by Rarity on his Facebook messenger he was so depress until Sunny Flare cheer him up. Charlie along with Royal Pin are doing a dance choreography project next week, and they've been rehearsing this plan over a week now. Asłaug meditates under a tree hearing the life force's voice, Nikka joins in as well.

[ **Chorus** ]

 **No one can stop me when I taste that feeling**

 **Nothing could ever bring me down**

 **No one can stop me when I taste that feeling**

 **Nothing could ever bring me down**

 **You make it easier to sing**

 **You make it easier to sing**

[ **Verse II: Rosalinda Lazarenko** ]

 **Mmm, it feels good as we stand on the shore and our hearts are still jumping**

 **Grab another Coke and let's dive in**

 **O-o-oh, my love, there's song in my soul when you are around me**

 **You make it easier to sing, yeah**

As the month of April went by, the whole Crystal Prep along with the Element Bearers travel in Camp Lightning Strike for summer camp. The whole CPA students as well as the twelve Bearers are enjoying themselves, evading some school stress.

[ **Pre-Chorus** ]

 **So we can feel, forever, yeah feel, together be real, together and...**

[ **Chorus** ]

 **No one can stop me when I taste that feeling**

 **Nothing could ever bring me down**

 **No one can stop me when I taste that feeling**

 **Nothing could ever bring me down**

[ **Bridge: Julio Santiago** ]

 **With every fading sunset**

 **We see the stars all night**

 **You make the simple moments**

 **Last for a life time**

 **So we'll feel forever**

 **You and me together**

 **We can stay forever**

 **And be real together**

[ **Chorus** ]

 **No one can stop me when I taste that feeling**

 **Nothing could ever bring me down**

 **No one can stop me when I taste that feeling**

 **Nothing could ever bring me down**

 **You make it easier to sing**

 **You make it easier to sing**

( **Song End** )

 _Location: 92.7 Dolzaev's Radio Studio, Vernakia_

 _Time: 7:45 P.M._

 _Date: March 4, 2894_

 _Universe: 773_

( **Julio, Rosalinda, Lenora, Gloc-9 POV** )

Inside the Dolzaev Radio Studio, Julio then greeted the audiences as he spoke in tagalog. "Maligayang pagbabalik sa aming estudyo mga tagapakinig," he replied with a smile. "Ipapakilala ko po ang aking sarili." Julio uttered pointing to himself, while speaking at the mic. "Ako ay si Julio Eduardo Santiago-Dolzaev at ang aking edad ay labing isang taong gulang," he introduced to himself positively. "Pero ang totoo kong edad ay walong daan dalawampu't tatlo, kasi ako'y isang taong walang kamatayan." Julio estimated, gesturing at his two sisters.

"Ako po ay may apat na lahi ng," Julio replied gesturing. "Russo, Amerikano, Espanyol, at Pinoy." He added sincerely. "Wala muna si Antonio kasi may mahalagang layunin siya sa sansinukob pitong daan pitumpu't lima, kasama ang mga kaibigan namin sa Vernakia." Julio replied happily.

"At ito po ang aking dalawa kong ate, ang pangalan nila ay Lenora at si Rosalinda." The guitar player added, while Lenora along with Rosalinda smiles while their younger brother Julio is speaking at the mic. "Ito ko pong dalawang ate ay nakaranas na nahihirapan mag-salita ng lengwaheng pilipino," he added positively. "Pero tinuturuan ko po sila ng kaunting salitang tagalog, tama diba?" Julio inquired his two sister inside the radio studio.

"Oo naman eh!" Rosalinda and Lenora maintain in unison.

"Tama na sa usapan," Julio uttered constructing a conclusive grin, while arching an eyebrow. "Mayroon kaming bisita na yan ay isang artista sa sansinukob isa," The eleven year-old boy indicated with gestures. "Matatagpuan ang kanyang lungsod sa bahagi ng pilipinas." Julio replied fixing some papers in his table. "Ang pangalan ng itong rapper ay si Gloc-9," He mention the philippines' rapper. "Si Gloc-9 ay naging tagahanga kong artista, lagi ko pong pinapakinggan ang mga musika niya sa radyo halos linggu-linggo." Julio uttered happily, just as Gloc-9 comes out before the radio studio with Julio, Rosalinda, along with Lenora inside.

"Maligayang pagdating sa aming estudyo, Gloc-9." Julio replied just as Rosalinda along with Lenora wave at the philippines' rapper. "Ito'y ang aking unang pagkakataon na makilala ka," he replied with gratitude.

"Salamat sa tulong pare." Gloc-9 added with a smile, Julio, Rosalinda, and Lenora all smiles back.

"Mahal na mahal ko yung mga gawain mo sa musika."

"At ano ang panglilingkod ko sa inyo mga pare?" the philippines' rapper queried the three radio DJ's.

"Humihingi kami ng matatag Gloc-9," Julio begged the rapper. "Ipatugtog mo tong kantang ito." He added, giving a piece of paper to the rapper as he reads it that says 'Sumayaw Ka'.

"Sige, bakit hindi." Gloc-9 answered with a smile.

"Mga tagapakinig sa buong lungsod ng Vernakia," Julio announce in the mic, in the radio studio. "Kailangan niyong pakinggan kung paano kagaling kumanta si Gloc-9! Bigyan niyo po siya ng malakas na palakpak!" he exclaimed, as Gloc-9 then started singing.

 **Sumayaw Ka, Performed By: Gloc-9 Feat. Julio, Rosalinda, Lenora** ( **Gloc-9 Cover** )

 **Na na na na na na na na…**

 **Chorus:**

 **Wag kang matak** **ot sumayaw**

 **Katawan ay igalaw**

 **Sige sumayaw ka**

 **Kahit na sunod-sunod pang kamalasan ang abutin mo**

 **Wag kang mag-alala limutin ang problema**

 **Wag kang matakot sumayaw**

 **Katawan ay igalaw**

 **Sige sumayaw ka**

 **Gumiling ka lang o gumalaw sa awitin kong ito**

 **Hayaan mo sige sayaw sumigaw ka**

 **Wag kang matakot sumayaw**

 **Wag na wag kang bibitaw**

 **Sadyang ganyan lang ang buhay**

 **Magkumot kung maginaw**

 **Wag kang matakot sumayaw**

 **Katawan ay igalaw**

 **Sige sumayaw ka**

 **Kahit na sunod-sunod pang kamalasan ang abutin**

 **Ganito lamang kasi yan mic check one two**

 **Listen up eto nang pinakabaliw 'pag dating sa rap**

 **Meron akong sasabihin teka wag kukurap**

 **Alam kong maraming daing na di mo matanggap**

 **Pero bago ka tumalon makinig ka kay Gloc**

 **Pag gising mo sa umaga harap sa salamin**

 **Alam mo siguro kung bakit napapailing**

 **Babaeng niligawan mo na di ka sinagot**

 **Kasi kahit nakangiti mukha kang simangot**

 **Tinangal ka sa trabaho kasi palaging late**

 **Buong buhay mo wala ka pang babaeng nai-date**

 **Pinutulan ka ng ilaw kahit na isa lang**

 **Ang gamit mo sa bahay di uling pa na kalan**

 **Maluwang na mga medyas na may tapal o dikit**

 **Pero masikip ang mga pantalon pati damit**

 **Di mabayaran utang mo sa tindahan**

 **Pero gano'n pa man ok lang yan**

 **Repeat Chorus**

 **Sweldo mo pero naholdap ka**

 **Tinapon mo ticket mo kaso nabunot ka**

 **Marunong kang lumangoy pero nalunod ka**

 **Tumakbo nadapa na pagulong-gulong pa**

 **Naipit ang kamay sa electric fan**

 **Siga pero laging napapagtripan**

 **Pinaliwanag di mo naintindihan**

 **Brownout may kandila di masindihan**

 **Di matext di matawagan ang cellphone mo**

 **Pinapawisan kapag bukas ang aircon mo**

 **Pag tinatanong lagi sagot ay ewan ko**

 **Lagi kang binabatukan ng erpat mo**

 **Di mo na malaman ang iyong gagawin**

 **Bahay na tinitigala'y gigibain**

 **Wala ka nang alam na ibang paraan**

 **Pero gano'n pa man ok lang yan**

 **Repeat Chorus**

 **Yeah say what now**

 **Yeah check it out now**

 **Yeah yo**

 **Yeah haha**

 **Whoo**

 **Bago ko tapusin ang tulang ito 2x**

 **May sasabihin lang ako**

 **May sasabihin lang po**

 **Haha game**

( **Gloc-9, Rosalinda, Lenora, Julio** )

 **C'mon everybody sa akin ay sumabay**

 **Sama-sama sumayaw taas ang mga kamay**

 **Kung maraming iniisip ulo umiinit**

 **Ganyan lamang talaga wag ka nang mabadtrip 4x**

( **End Song** )

 **A/N: I do hope you understand the language of tagalog, if not that's okay with me. because tagalog is a very hard language to foreigners, anyways…. I do hope you enjoy this long story that I've been working for weeks now. If you have any related questions, please drop it on my forum 'Multiverse Knights'. And I'm going to place a quote at the bottom, I do wish you like it.**

 _ **I'll be back!**_

 _ **-Metal Gear Ironhammer**_

 _ **To Alex as he wears a shade**_


	8. Epilouge

**A/N: Hey, guys, this is SkullRabbit775 here! Welcome back to our last resort of the fourth film of 'MLP: EG' known as 'Legends Of Everfree'. I do hope you like my Epilouge of this story, and I'm going to add the blooper reel as well. So hope you enjoy this! With that being said let us do this!**

 **Chapter VIII: Epilouge**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro**

 **#PleaseSupport**

 **#R &R**

 _Location: Camp Everfree Dock_

 _Date: October 1, 2016_

 _Time: 8:00 A.M._

 _Universe: 775_

( **Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Norman, Yevheniy, Fluphessea, Teranis, Antonio, POV** )

( **Play 'Youtuber Life Rap' By: Kronno Zomber Feat. TheFatRat** )

Subsequently, as the Equestrian magic users along with the multiversal guest then finished repairing the obliterated dock, RD replied with a shrug. "Third time is a charm," she added grinning while shutting her eyes. "Or is it fifth?" The soccer captain of CHS queried crediting for working hard in building the dock. "I've lost track." She finished.

"You always lost track in numbers, Rainbow Dash." Norman replied crossing his arms.

"Huh," The athletic teenager caught up in surprise. "Guess that's true." She indicated rubbing her chin.

"Finally," Yevheniy sigh wiping some sweat at the side of his head. "I do wish this dock will not be obliterated this time again." He uttered placing his hand over his hips forming a smile onto his face.

"I accede." Antonio claimed deadpanned.

"Jolly good show fellows!" Teranis exclaimed by clapping her hands.

"All that matters is that the runway is finished." Rarity maintain crossing her arms with a smile, as her friends glance at the fashionista teenager.

"Ugh," The Vernakian/Human groused furorly raising her hand as she claw it. "When was the last time you say that word 'runway'?" Crown Princess Fluphessea interrogated the indigo haired teenager.

"I think I mention them like twice already darling." Rarity responded calming the Vernakian Crown Princess.

"Ah think ya mean the 'dock'?" Applejack frowned, staring at the fashionista teenager with a tedious looks while crossing her hands.

"Oh, to-mah-to," Rarity chanted murmuring, gesturing at the cowgirl. "Tomato."

"Let's celebrate!" Pinkie Pie asserted plunging confetti and marshmallow into the air, as buckshots along with marshmallow then rains down from the dock. enkindling the marshmallow on the dock shining in a bright light, producing a final tremendous explosion destroying the whole harbor again. The seven girls as well as the multiversal guest establish a speechless shock, causing Rarity to faint into the ground.

"Well," Fluphessea swinged her left hand at the side of her chest. "Back to the drawing board!" she replied in derisive manner.

( **Song End** )

 _Location: Multiverse Council Room_

 _Time: Unknown_

 _Date: Unknown_

 _Universe: Outside of the Multiverse_

( **Trukhnyd, Multiverse Council, POV** )

A unknown stranger suddenly walk towards the spotlight, stood there in the middle. The stranger consists of wearing a demon robe, revealing his hoodie, the stranger was a demon lord but he also transform into an angel lord. The demon lord had a body of a human, a head of a ram, it had a tail of a goat. This demon/angel lords name is Trukhnyd, Trukhnyd was promoted into a guardian of hell and heaven a year ago, after the conflict between angels and demons. Subsequently when he waited patiently, Trukhnyd then kneel down with one knee. "Council of the Multiverse I must talk to you privately," the demon/angel lord responded solemnly, as ten people in robe with a hoodie on surrounded him. "There is an unbelievable risk that was coming!" he blurted out.

"What do you seek Trukhnyd, Guardian of Heaven and Hell?" A Multiverse Council with an old man's voice interrogated the Demon/Angel lord. "And what is your purpose here?" he queried performing a deep old voice.

"There is an issue from Monkey D. Luffy's Universe." Trukhnyd answered, making all the other members of the Multiverse Council gasp with chatter. "And that universe is highly at risk."

"How did you know this Guardian of Heaven and Hell?" Another multiverse council member with a voice Terusapien accent question Trukhnyd, he was thinking before replying the ten members of the Multiverse Council.

"Because I have found a match that someone has messing up the Multiverse," Trukhnyd gesture, assembling his palm revealing two holographic person. "Their name is Eon and Lysandre." He replied politely, introducing the time walker and the former team flare leader in astral projection.

"I heard about them," the female multiverse council member in Equestrian accent uttered, snatching some of her colleagues' attention. "They manufactured a device that is similar to Alex Kharchenko's technology it is known as the Multiversal Portal Generator." She responded, intiating to disclose about the device. "The MPG is a device that lets the user to travel in an alternate parallel world," she added describing some more. "Since Eon and Lysandre made a pact with the Navy Admirals," she replied. "They will use these device to attack all the Omni Force members and their parallel worlds." The female Multiverse Council uttered.

"Also," A Female Terusapien/Human Hybrid responded deliberately, as her other companion caught her attention. "After the Navy Admirals made a pact with Eon along with Lysandre," she indicated in a solemn expression. "They would be manipulated by them," she claimed. "This can cause a conflict known as the 'Omni Force War'!" she exclaimed, before the male Argonokian glance back at the Guardian of Heaven and Hell.

"Trukhnyd," A male Argonokian interposed the conversation, The Guardian of Heaven and Hell began to glance at the male Argonokian. "Any information about Eon and Lysandre including the Navy Admirals?" The male Argonokian question Trukhnyd.

"No," he answered shaking his head slowly. "There is none and that is all I know." Trukhnyd orated placing his hand behind his spine.

"Very well then, you are now dismiss." The male Argonokian multiversal council member opined, as Trukhnyd then turn and left the spotlight all the Multiversal councils then went down from the darkness as the spotlight flickers on and off causing the screen to go static.

( **Song Ended** )

 _Location: Destroyed Evil Equestria_

 _Time: Unknown_

 _Date: Unknown_

 _Universe: Destroyed 892_

( **Brooke Augustine, Virus, POV** )

( **Play 'Nightmare SFX Effect' By: Unknown** )

Following of the Conversion War, Brooke Augustine was unconsciously floating around the dark void in a destroyed parallel world, most of her DUP troops didn't survive the tremendous explosion of the Multiverse Bomb. Until then a red portal quickly appeared out of nowhere, a stranger steps out at the crimson spinning vortex. It was a female mechamorph that has slim body, she have a blue color scheme and have one cyclopean eye in the center of her face. Her body is covered entirely in a blue circuitry pattern. " _What is this vermint doing here in the dark void_ _of 'Universe 892'?_ " she interrogated herself her expression constructed a malevolent grin, Virus then merged Brooke Augustine's unconscious body. Following of fusing with the Concrete Conduit, the DUP director woke up feeling more powerful as she was inside the Mechamorph Armor.

"Who are you monster?" Brooke Augustine question the blue Galvanic Mechamorph. "What have you done to me?" The DUP director inquired repeatedly.

" _Do you want vengeance against Delsin Rowe and his bands of Conduit,_ " Virus declared in robotic voice, telling the DUP director's experience against the Akomish tribe member " _They made you like a miserable imbecile, it is time to stand up and fight against them!_ " The Blue Galvanic Mechamorph indicated filling up her voice with rage.

"And how will I trust you monster?" Brooke Augustine talk back at the unknown creature who merge at her.

" _Because I am the one who will defeat your opponents,_ " Virus answered, causing Augustine to laugh evilly. " _So, are you going to humiliate your foe miss Brooke Augustine?_ " The Blue Galvanic Mechamorph spoked to the Concrete Conduit, which her malevolent side builds up.

"I am…. But I must know your name." Brooke Augustine uttered politely.

" _People fear me as Virus,_ " She introduced in a friendly manner, Once Brooke Augustine was inside in Virus' armor she made a red spinning vortex before stepping in the portal as it shuts by itself the screen then went black.

( **Song Ended** )

 **A/N: I would like to thank NegaiFreak borrowing some of his villain OC, I'm going to give him a credit for creating an awesome criminal of the Multiverse. Anyways, we have a blooper reel version, which means this is a-**

 **A/N: Hi, guys, this is SkullRabbit775. Welcome back to another blooper sequel of 'My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legends Of Everfree', hope you enjoy this blooper reel from the film 'Equestria Girls: Legends Of Everfree'! Oh, and I almost forgot, please read my 'Legends Of Everfree' hope you like it! Please support the author, even though she sucks in stories. Anywho, with that being said let's do this!**

 **Bonus Chapter: Blooper Reel Part I**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro. I do not own this Blooper Reel, it belongs to Shadowmane PX-41**

"Action!"

"Oh, boy! Hmm..." Pinkie Pie fished into the bag and pulled out the card designating which tent that she would be sleeping in at the camp. "Yay! I'm in the Emerald Tent! "

"Ooh, me, too! " Rarity exclaimed, looking at her gem before going off with Pinkie to drop their stuff off.

"Aquamarine." Applejack tipped her hat and nodded before heading off.

"Me, too!" Rainbow Dash slid up beside Aj. The two of them cheered before going to their tent together.

"I got Amethyst." Fluttershy said before standing next to a girl with skin the same colour as the gem, with white shoes and a whip.

"Aww, geez!" The girl face-palmed. "I was hoping I'd be sleeping with Garnet or Steven!"

"Calm down, Amethyst." Another girl who was much more physically fit walked up to her. She had a pearl emblazoned in her head and wore a blue dress. "Just be grateful that we're even here. I must say, it's not very often that a Crystal Gem's been featured in a human world movie." She let a small chuckle slip her lips. "And besides, this girl looks rather nice."

"Why, thank you, Pearl." Fluttershy nodded and walked over to Amethyst. "So, shall we get going?"

"Whatevs." Amethyst flicked her hair and went off with Fluttershy.

"How did those girls even get here?" Sunset asked, looking at the rest of the cast as the crew went back to their duties.

"Special edition shoot." One of the staff called from the door. "This is for the blooper real. Recent marketing showed that Steven Universe crossovers with MLP were hot at the moment and we thought we'd cash in."

"Yeah, Sunset!" Pinkie bounced over to her. "Steven Universe is a great show! You should totally start watching it once we're done filming the movie!"

"Something tells me it's going to be a long day..." Sunset hung her head and let out a long sigh.

"It's time that I told you about the legend..." Timber looked over at the digital script on the wall. "... of Gaea? What?"

"What do you mean?" The director replied.

"Gaia's spelt with an I, not an E!" Timber pointed out, groaned, and stood up. "Great spellchecking, guys! Can't even get the name of the flipping monster right!" And he stormed off to get a drink.

"He does have a point." Pinkie Pie pulled out a book from thin air and flipped through the pages. "See? Right here. Gaia. Not Gaea, Gaia. It's not that hard."

"Might wanna double-check that book, Pinkie." Rainbow Dash pointed out a postscript beneath the name of the article. "It says that it can be spelled with an E too."

"Yeah, but everyone uses I instead of E because it's easier to pronounce." Pinkie Pie nodded and threw the book on the fire, causing it to burn brighter as she put her marshmallows back over the flames.

"Excuse me, Mr. Director? Can I speak with you for a second?" Sunset poked her head through the door of the office.

"Sure. Come in, Sunset Shimmer." He stretched his arm out, gesturing for Sunset to take a seat in his office. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, it's about those crystal geodes introduced in the later half of the movie." Sunset Shimmer showed seven little rocks in one hand and seven necklaces in the other. "I mean, I'm all for evolving the magic of the Equestria Girls, but with this step, it seems like we're just turning the seven of them into anime magical girls. It just doesn't seem very fitting, if you get my drift."

"Don't you remember?" Mr. Director pointed back to the Friendship Games poster by the door. "This is a series of children's movies. Who cares what the critics say? This is a movie meant for a young audience, not some freaky group of teenage and adult males or something. Everything's going to be just fine."

"Yes, but—"

"And while we're on that thought, this is a spin-off series of Friendship is Magic, isn't it?" The man smirked. "We're not going to leave them as dull and drab teenage girls for the rest of their lives. We're going to give them magical pony powers and have them save the world from monsters from other dimensions and battle-hungry robots bred for some crazy revenge plot."

"What drugs are you on right now, sir?" Sunset leaned in and cocked a brow.

"I'm on nothing really, except a thing called money, my dear." He laughed. "All these sequels and product placement is doing wonders for me, and I'm going to just keep making more. Equestria Girls will never die!"

While Mr. Director laughed and pulled out a stack of dollar bills, Sunset Shimmer let out a groan and walked off, slamming the door behind her.

Gloriosa was in the dressing room, looking at all of the different sets of clothes with her agent. She was being told what she was going to be wearing throughout the movie from her opening scene, to the final battle near the end, and then to the aftermath of said final battle.

"And now, for the piece de resistance." Gloriosa's agent showed her the outfit for when she became Gaia Everfree. "What do you think? Menacing, isn't it? Like a true power-mad monster."

"Another demon outfit?" Gloriosa slapped her face. "After Hellfire Shimmer in Equestria Girls and Midnight Sparkle in Friendship Games, we're still going with this trend?"

"Demons and witches are the hot thing right now, Gloriosa." The man walked back up to her with the clothes. "Honestly. Just give it a try and put on your best bad guy voice."

"Honestly, I kinda wish that this movie didn't have to exist sometimes..." She snatched the outfit and walked off to the dressing room, shooting a snooty look at the man.

"Action!"

Sunset Shimmer and Twilight were huddled up together in the woods with a cold wind blowing in their faces. They heard a branch snap and saw a rustling bush.

"What was that?" Sunset jolted her head around, looking for whatever might have been hunting them down.

All of a sudden, Timber Spruce burst out of the branches carrying his axe, only this time, he was wearing a horror-movie-themed hockey mask with bloodstains on each side. He swung the axe crazily, causing Twilight and Sunset to scream and run off.

"Cut!" The clapboard-holder called out.

"What?" Timber took the mask off. "It's not a true Legend of Everfree Blooper Real without a reference to Friday the 13th, isn't it?"

In the green room, Sunset Shimmer and the girls were all sitting together, talking about how Legend of Everfree was going so far. There were posters draped all around the walls, character signs for how they should act when on camera, and even a few scripts lying around each coffee table.

"Honestly, I don't think that Legend of Everfree's as strong as Friendship Games was in terms of a movie." Applejack crossed her arms and shook her head. "There's less balance in the characters dialogue, the plot's confusing as all heck, and there's even a plot twist at the end that makes no sense!"

"Not as bad as this episode of Friendship is Magic that I'm watching right now." Pinkie Pie looked down at her phone and saw a pony version of Rainbow Dash getting cornered by a lot of ponies with rainbow-coloured mouths. "Honestly, she did nothing wrong. Poor Pony Dashie didn't deserve this, even if F.M. Demarco's new to the show's writing staff."

"What's that episode called, Pinkie?" Rainbow Dash looked over her shoulder.

"28 Pranks Later," Pinkie responded with a smile.

Rainbow's eyes went wide at that remark. "Seriously? They're not even trying with Season Six, are they?"

"Nope. Especially when you consider that the last episode was a major bust as well." Pinkie Pie sighed. "I just hope that the next episode's gonna be good." She turned her phone off and walked over to the door as a buzzing noise filled the air. "Well, let's go. It's time for our next shoots."

"Action!"

"How do you know what I was doing with the geodes?" Gloriosa's eyebrows were raised at Sunset Shimmer's discovery. "How do you know about the magic?"

"I can see things. Feel things. Because I have magic too." She nodded and pointed to Twilight. "And so does she. And so do our friends."

"So wait, you're all magical?" Gloriosa's brows went a little higher. "And here I thought that my choice of outfit was bad for the next shots, but that's some terrible exposition. Some movie this is turning out to be, huh?"

"Cut!"

"But it's true, you know!" Gloriosa went off to the cast.

"What did she mean by her outfit being bad?" Twilight Sparkle asked as the crew reset the stage for the next take.

"You'll find out shortly." Sunset put her hand on Twilight's shoulders.

"Action!"

"Why are you fighting this?!" Gloriosa demanded, now dressed in her outfit for Gaia Everfree. "Don't you see what I'm trying to do?! I'M TRYING TO GIVE YOU YOUR FAMILY BACK!"

"What?!" Rainbow shot back.

All that the girls could do was laugh as the cast had to once more re-do the scene. They were lowered back onto the ground and freed from the harnesses as they went over towards the food and drink tables.

"That suddenly got dark." Pinkie Pie laughed. "So, our family is the trees?" She dashed over to some nearby tree props. "Hey, mom and dad! How's it going? You wanna check my grades? I got A's!" Pinkie pulled out some worksheets.

"Next time, try keeping the Ratchet and Clank references to a minimum, Gloriosa." Applejack couldn't even hide her grin.

"Alright, alright. I'll be sure to keep my cool next time." She wiped away a tear from her eyes as she took off the mask that altered her eyes in the filming process.

"Just you wait. Next take, she's gonna have rocket-powered wall-riding boots and a double-sided Omniwrench." Pinkie Pie pulled both of those items out of her hair and tossed into the nearby dumpster.

"Look what I got!" Pinkie Pie burst into the green room, carrying a bunch of papers.

"Pinkie, if this is more scripts for Legend of Everfree, we don't need them." Rainbow Dash groaned. "We've read the entire script like, a bazillion times now! We're not going to read it again!"

"I agree." Rarity polished her nails. "I might be a thespian when it comes to performing in movies like this, but I am certainly not picking up that script for a children's movie one more time today. There is such a thing as overdoing it, you know." She looked at her nails in the mirror, letting the light reflect off of them.

"It's for something entirely new, actually." Pinkie put the papers down before the girls. "After Legend of Everfree, there won't be another movie next year. Instead, there'll be three specials following from the events of this movie."

"Let me take a look at them." Sunset picked up the first paper. "Equestria Girls Special number one: Magical Evolution. After the events of Legend of Everfree, the girls must now try to learn how to maximise their powers but also not to use them for any mischief back at CHS. That one could work."

"Special number two: Shadows From Light." Twilight Sparkle took the second paper. "Lemon Zest, Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Indigo Zap, and Sunny Flare all transferred from Crystal Prep to Canterlot High but are having trouble making any friends. Can the Rainbooms help them get settled in?" She put the title down and looked at the script for that special. "That one actually does sound interesting. I just hope that Sunny Flare gets some character in that special, though. She didn't have any in Friendship Games..."

"Special number three: Principals?!" Rainbow Dash lurched back at the title and synopsis of the third special. "Follow a day in the life of Principals Celestia and Luna as they handle the hustle and bustle of being the principals of Canterlot High?! Who approved this?!"

"Don't look at me!" Pinkie shrugged and took the third special's script away.

"Action!"

"I think it's Midnight Sparkle. She's still part of me. I can feel it." Twilight Sparkle shook her head. "And I think her magic is infecting my friends."

"Twilight, there's no Midnight Sparkle. There's only you." Sunset Shimmer gently held Twilight's hand and gave her a smile.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Twilight raised a brow.

"Well, Midnight Sparkle did have a credit at the end of Friendship Games, but no-one said her name." Sunset Shimmer tipped her hand. "Heck, she even got a doll long before the movie with a backdrop that was kinda spoiler-ish with how Ponyville was merging with Canterlot High."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Twilight turned back to see the rest of the campers.

"Do you really think that saying 'I got this' all the time will make me a more memorable character?" Gloriosa asked her agent after coming off of the set of her latest shoot. She was still dressed up as Gaia. "It kinda makes me seem cliche and annoying."

"Well, have you seen the Yo-kai Watch Movie?" The man asked.

"Who hasn't?" She pulled out a green medal with a blue cat on the front of it. "Everyone who went got a free Hovernyan medal. I'm glad to be one of those people."

"The villain of that movie had a catchphrase too, right?" Gloriosa's agent raised a brow.

"Yeah. Dun, dun, dun!" Gloriosa mimicked, thrusting her arms high as she imitated the character her agent was describing. "But I'm not Dame Dedtime. I'm Gloriosa Daisy! I'm my own character! I should have a say in what my script is, right?"

"Don't people want to remember you, though?" Her agent smiled. "No-one ever remembers the other Equestria Girls characters once the movies are over. Dazzlings? Almost entirely forgotten. Shadowbolts from Crystal Prep? Gone. I don't want you to be left behind once the movie's done."

"I refuse to let myself be known for some silly child-appeasing catchphrase!" Gloriosa threw her mask away and stomped off. "I'm not gonna say 'I got this' in the movie and that's final!"

"Gloriosa, wait!" The agent ran after her. "You can't end up like all those other unloved characters!"

The Shadowbolts were all watching the movie together one winter evening. Lemon Zest and Indigo Zap were sharing popcorn while Sugarcoat and Sour Sweet were sitting on armchairs with their legs crossed. Sunny Flare was pacing back and forth in the back of the room, mumbling under her breath about what happened in Friendship Games.

"This movie's a step down from the last one." Sugarcoat cleaned her glasses. "I mean, it panders too much to little girls with its' execution despite an amazing premise, Gloriosa and Timber are entirely unbelievable with their character roles, and the ending with the geodes is far too reminiscent of the ending of Independence Day: Resurgence."

"Ah, lighten up, Sugarcoat." Lemon Zest munched away at her popcorn. "Pinkie Pie's the real saving grace here. She's super-cute, funny, and just a joy to watch."

"Didn't you get to work with her before?" Indigo Zap looked over to Lemon.

"Yep! We all did!" She bounced high. "That recording session for Friendship Games was the best thing I've ever done."

"Yeah. It's a shame we'll never be recognized out on the street or be remembered for being in it." Sour Sweet pouted. "I worked myself down to the bone and what do I have to show for it? Nothing! Absolutely nothing! And we're just forgotten for this new movie?!"

"No-one ever appreciated our characters before, Sour Sweet. We were antagonists in Friendship Games, remember?" Sugarcoat raised a brow. "The villains never get the respect as the heroes do these days. Literally everyone gushes over the Rainbooms but forgets the five of us."

"We were side-villains, though!" Sunny Flare whined from the background. "In a movie where we were hyped up to be the main stars, we were thrown to the side for that old hag Abacus Cinch! The people behind that movie had no brains whatsoever and even less when they decided that I was nothing less than a background human!"

"Stop whining about it, Sunny Flare." Lemon Zest turned back. "I only got ONE line in that movie. You got three."

"But none of my lines gave me any character!" Sunny Flare retorted. "You had a single line, yes, but your body language gave you your character! I got nothing! Shafted! Nada! I'm nothing more than a waste of space and I'm not very happy about it!"

"That's the way that the world works, Sunny Flare." Sugarcoat put her glasses back on. "We all got our own characterizations and you got none. The will of the producers is stronger than that of the actors these days. Why, we're nothing more than props with dialogue."

"Ssh, ssh, ssh! The next song's starting!" Indigo Zap shushed her friends with a few waves of her arms.

"We Will Stand for Everfree? Dude, that song's awesome!" Lemon Zest smiled.

"Yeah, it's pretty rad, but it's nothing compared to Unleash the Magic back in Friendship Games." Indigo nodded. "And we should know. We sang that one!"

"I just hope that there's still going to be some more work for us someday..." Sunny Flare calmed down and slowly slunk away from the movies towards the door.

Sunny saw a single envelope slip through the front flap which she quickly picked up and ripped it open, retrieving the letter inside. She gave it a quick glance and let out a long gasp. It was the studio, calling the five of them back for more filming. She let out a squeal and pocketed the letter, folding it up neatly.

"A second chance!" She exclaimed under her breath. "The Shadowbolts are back!"

 **A/N: Another blooper reel will commence in right now, no humans and animals were harmed of originating this film.**

 **Bonus Chapter: Blooper Reel Part II**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MLP, it belongs to Hasbro. I do not own this Blooper Reel, it belongs to Shadowmane PX-41**

"It is lovely out here," Fluttershy replied with a beam. "The fresh air, the cool breeze," she commented, her hair swept by the breeze just as Rainbow Dash walks by. "the birds that on your fingers." The animal lover girl responded, a bird just berth on Fluttershy's finger, the athletic CHS captain caught her attention.

"I think that only happens to you." Rainbow Dash commented folding her arms smirking with delight, as the bird on Fluttershy's finger were clinching before her cheeks, until a scream suddenly went off enticing them to glance at Rarity who had a bird on top of her head screeching loudly.

"Or not." She stated staring at the fashionista teen, she was actually terrified and flailing her arms.

[ **Boop** ]

"I'm really glad I met you." Twilight smiled at Timber placing her hand at the center.

"Uh-oh." The co-counselor uttered anxiously, looking away from the glasses wearing girl.

"What?" Twilight interrogated mumbling worriedly at Timber.

"That sounds like goodbye," Timber replied with a snooty voice. "And here I was hoping we'd still be able to hang out." He indicated making Twilight to burst in laughter.

"Oh, you!" she giggled uncontrollably holding her gut. "Just stop it!" she added clutching the side of her head. "You have to take that off!" she advised the co-counselor to remove those groucho glasses before his face. "I can't even! I can't! Cut!" Twilight exclaimed gesturing before the director to trim the scene.

[ **Boop** ]

"I was just tossing sprinkles to Fluttershy when they glowed," Pinkie straightened her arms before reaching into a sprinkle jar, inducing Fluttershy to cover her whole face. "Is 'glowed' right?" But the timid girl then stare at the party girl who flubs her line, as she was making a mistake on the scene. " 'Glew'? 'Glowed'? Glow-glow-glow?" the party girl queried causing Fluttershy to laugh while covering her mouth with her hands, walking away slowly. " 'Glew' sounds like it could be right, but I don't mean 'glue' like it's sticky," she gestures while waggling her fingers. "But maybe 'glowed' is right," she added waving her hand, rotating her fingers ove her ears deciding the word between 'Glowed' and 'Glew'. "It just _aounds_ wrong, am I right? Glowed? Glowed? Glowed? Glew? Glowed?" Sunset then came up to her, as she was laughing uncontrollably clutching her side.

"Pinkie," The fiery teenager giggle, causing Pinkie to glance at her. "Just tell us what happened!" she exclaimed extending her laughter.

[ **Boop** ]

"Whoa!" Timber exclaimed, putting down Twilight's hand, placing his hand over his hips. "I know I'm charming for-" his speech was interrupted as he imitaes Porky Pig, provoking Twilight from grining wildly.

[ **Boop** ]

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Twilight sniffed, before clearing her throat making her to scratch the back of her head while Sunset was smiling. "Sorry for the snarf." She atone before the director.

[ **Boop** ]

"Why do you think we wanted out sta-" Vice-Principal Luna stammered performing a hiccup. "Whoo!" she blurted evoking Principal Celestia, Gloriosa, along with the campers giggles at the Vice-Principal.

"….And that my great-grandparents were traspass-" The co-camp director then flubs his line, before swinging his arm. " 'traspassing' on her land!" he blurted out, as he sigh himself. "Phew."

[ **Boop** ]

"Yes! Whoo!" Principal Celestia laugh hardly as she jumping into the air, "So loney cheering as one person." She stated rubbing behind her neck.

[ **Boop** ]

"It's Sunset," Twilight replied reading the message. "She says to meet here by the rock quorry," the glasses wearing girl realized her lines flubbed. " 'Rock quorry'." She stumbles over words. "Wow!" she asserted in surprise.

"Rented lips?" Spike queried with a snicker manner, he place his paw under his chin.

"Oh, funny!" Twilight shouted at her pet. "You say it!" she exclaimed a bit angry. "Rock quarry, rock…. Yeah, say that five times fast!" The former Crystal Prep student uttered before performing the tongue twister. "Rockquarryrockquar... rockrockquarry... rockaway- 'Rockaway'? Rockqua... Whew, that's a tough one." She stated clutching her chin, the scientist girl then trills her lips. "Blblblblblblblblblblblblblb... Ooooh!" Twilight commented clasping her chin, before she straightened her arms angrily. "Talk about a tongue twister, 'Rock quarry'!" Twilight perfectly said the word, as she holds her breath.

[ **Bloop** ]

"So much fer mah theory that leavin' CHS would bean leavin' any new" Applejack replied stumbling her lines. "magic business behind…. Sorry." She retracted clearing her throat.

[ **Bloop** ]

"Hey, listen," Flash responded forming a smile, while Sunset picked up a rock with an anxious face. "I'm glad I ran into you." He stated, Maud Pie then appeared on the scene as she grab the boulder and began to walk away feeding boulder crackers. Flash along with Sunset were so confused, by Maud's appearance at the scene.

[ **Bloop** ]

In the party, while Sunset was looking somewhere else. The party girl then slides at the fiery teenager, offering her arm to the former student of Princess Celestia. "You know you want to." She declared, as Sunset then shrugged her shoulder before touching Pinkie's arm. Her eyes sets off a flash of bright light, she saw herself along with Pinkie skips through the weird mindscape. After Sunset had viewed that horror nightmare, she was very shocked by Pinkie Pie's thoughts. The party girl offers Sunset an ignited marshmallow, she winks and snaps at the fiery girl while sliding away. The fiery teenager looks confused at Pinkie's marshmallow, an iris in on Sunset Shimmer establish a bewilderment expression before closing the iris in on black pitch.

[ **End** ]

 **A/N: Hello, I finally finish this blooper reel, I do wish you like them. So with that being said, goodbye and farewell fanfiction writers! I hope you guys are having a big day, in writing a very cool story. Please, read this blooper reel, it might shocked and surprise you**. **Oh, there's no quote for today, because I have no time to write for it. So, anyways, this my good bye for all awesome writer citizens.**

 **-Cheerio!**

 **-Laters!**

 **-SkullRabbit775**


End file.
